Eclipse
by Willooow
Summary: Remus Lupin, l’admirable Maraudeur, est du type très secret. Et Julia, l’égocentrique et méprisante Serdaigle, est chargée par le journal scolaire de découvrir ce qu’il cache. Mais en parrallèle, elle a 2 missions: l'une Mangemoresque, l'autre personnelle
1. La Revenante

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

Disclaimer: Je ne le dirais qu'une fois, même si ça ne sers presque à rien: rien n'est à moi, tout est à l'autre là, JKR. Enfin, juste le lieu, les Maraudeurs, Evans, Rogue, Rosier et tout ceux que vous avez déjà croisés dans ses livres. Mon héroïne, le Radoteur et la joyeuse troupe derrière m'appartiennent à MOI toute seule! Évidemment, je ne reçois rien en publiant ceci, sauf vos avis peut-être :)

Résumer entier: C'était une sorcière hautaine, égoïste, méprisante, hypocrite, vaniteuse,… et fierté de ses parents car elle serait futur Mangemort. Elle et ses deux amies étaient de vraies pestes… Et elles s'assumaient absolument comme tel. Mais durant son Noël 1974, tout bascula dans sa vie emplie de superficialité et son avenir en fut chamboulé…  
Elle ne retourna plus à l'école dés lors… mais un an et demi plus tard, elle fut forcée de revenir à Poudlard pour sa 6ème année. Pouquoi? Personne ne le sait… Mais cette raison obscure change lentement quand un lycan rentre peu à peu dans sa vie…

Voici la rédemption d'une sorcière trop égocentrique, la nouvelle vie d'une ex-vamp, ou quand une peste se découvre un cœur dont elle ignorait l'existence…

"Approche la lune du mieux que tu peux, ...et même si tu ne l'atteins pas, tu seras plus proche des étoiles..."

**VOILAAA Bonne lecture :)**

Chap 1 : LA REVENANTE.

La rumeur courait les murs de Poudlard.

Un Nouveau intégrait l'école.

En ce premier mercredi depuis la rentrée scolaire, la Grande Salle au petit déjeuner était étonnement plus bruyante que d'habitude. Des groupes s'étaient formés ici et là aux tables où des paris frauduleux étaient en cours. Et pour une raison assez mystérieuse, plusieurs élèves improvisaient des roulements de tambours avec leurs couverts sur les tables ou la vaisselle de l'école, sous l'oeil réprobateur de McGonagall.

Et, ne prêtant aucune attention au tumulte, Remus ouvrit le Radoteur.

Le Radoteur était le journal fait PAR les élèves POUR les élèves. Certains professeurs, n'ayant aucun contrôle dessus, avaient décidé de le faire bannir d'entre les murs de l'école. Mais ils n'avaient pu y arriver (pour le plus grand bonheur des étudiants) car les membres du journal signaient désormais avec des pseudonymes. Et un anonyme ne pouvant être réprimandé, l'hebdomadaire continuait d'apparaître !

- Alors, Lunard, t'as trouvé ? lui demanda la tête impatiente de Sirius apparue de derrière le journal.

Laisse-le chercher et manges ! soupira James en tirant le jeune homme trop curieux en arrière.  
Le postérieur de Sirius heurta donc brutalement le banc qui y était destiné et ses raleries furent stoppées net par un regard réprobateur de Peter.

Remus soupira -sourire aux lèvres- et ouvrit la page Ragots de l'hebdomadaire, qui était quotidiennement actualisée par les membres du journal.

« _Ragots de la semaine, rédigé par votre fidèle_ Lafouine »

Remus sauta les ragots des deux derniers jours pour arriver sur ceux de cette date. Il lut à haute voix pour les trois autres :

« _Mercredi 4 septembre :_

_Bonjour mes chers camarades de couloir.  
Je suis heureuse de vous confirmer que, d'après mes sources, le Professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas délaissé le soupé de la veille suite à une indigestion.  
Et non! La raison de l'absence de notre cher directeur hier soir était bien plus trépidante qu'une histoire de cabinets._

_Alors si vous, cher lecteur, auriez l'amabilité de m'offrir un roulement de tambour..._ »

Peter et James s'exécutèrent immédiatement. Ceci expliquait cela.

«_Il était occupé à faire une inscription tardive, mes amis !  
Et oui, il s'agirait d'une sorcière qu_-… »

- AHA ! se leva Sirius, coupant Remus dans sa lecture et renversant la moitié de son de jus de citrouille sur la table par la même occasion. Lafouine dit bien UNE sorcièRE et non 'un sorcier' ! Pete', refile l'oseille! ricana-t-il, agitant sa main vers le pauvre Peter grognon qui sortit un Gallion de sa bourse.

Il tendit la pièce à un Sirius à la satisfaction un peu trop éxubérante.  
Oui, sa danse de la joie était ridicule.

J'étais presque certain que ce serait un garçon, soupira Peter.

On ressentait presque sa douleur quand il soupesa sa bourse plus légère de sa somme.

- Vous avez parié UN GALLION sur ça ? demanda James en pointant l'article de sa cuillère, si abasourdit qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que le jus de citrouille renversé coulait de la table à sa chemise.

- C'est Pete qui a suggéré ! essaya vite de se défiler Sirius, indiquant son ami du doigt.  
- Eh ! s'offusqua le concerné. Mais c'est ton appétit du gain qui en est la cause principale !  
- Que c'est beau l'amitié... murmura James.  
- Un appétit du gain ? Quel appétit du gain ? essaya de nier Sirius sans prêter attention à la remarque de James. Je n'y suis pas mordu à ce point là.

- Arrête Sirius, ricana Remus. Si quelqu'un s'écriait « limbo », tu serais prêt à ramper sous Flitwick juste pour gagner un Chocogrenouille !

Sirius nia en bloc mais les rires très sonores de ses amis prouvèrent qu'il n'était pas très convaincant.  
Calmés quelques instants plus tard par le regard dur de leur directrice de Maison, ils invitèrent Remus à continuer :

Où j'en étais… ? Ah oui : « … _il s'agirait d'une sorcière qui rentrerait directement en 6ème année. _( « Comme nous ! » remarqua James ; « Espérons qu'elle soit mignonne ! » ajouta Sirius ; « La ferme ! » conclut Peter.) _Mais, tenez-vous bien chers camarades, il s'agirait plutôt d'une réinscription. Donc, cette sorcière serait parmi les nombreux élèves ayant quitté l'école ces dernières années pour revenir par après.  
Oui, je vous entends tous vous posez La question: 'Mais qui est cette Revenante ?' si je puis me permettre le terme… Et mon noble rôle est de partager avec vous les hypothèses apparues suite à mes tumultueuses recherches.  
Avec le peu d'information à notre disposition nous avons donc (dans l'ordre alphabétique) le choix entre : Lucy Korning, Karen McFelton, Julia Medows et Felicity Veral. Ouvrez les paris _( « Patmol, c'est non, ! »), _la réponse ferra certainement son entrée demain matin derrière la porte de la Grande Salle, puisque mes sources annoncent son arrivée parmi nous pour cette nuit. Alors à demain pour plus de potins de couloir, votre dévouée_ Lafouine. »

- 1 Gallion que ce sera McFelton !

- Sirius, Sirius, Sirius,… soupira James en lui faisant une tape sur l'épaule, navré du léger problème de jeux de son ami.

- 4 Noises ? proposa-t-il alors avec un peu d'espoir.

- Tu ne trouveras aucuns hiboux à plumer ici, Patmol, dit sérieusement Remus en rangeant son journal.

- J'espère que ce sera Felicity Veral, soupira alors James, changeant légèrement le sujet de la conversation.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? ricana Sirius. Cette fille est l'idiotie personnifiée !

- Mais je m'entendais bien avec Felicity,… dit le binoclard.

- Et celle-ci s'entendait très bien avec Lily surtout, ajouta Remus en gardant son regard sur son verre de jus de citrouille.

- Je déteste quand tu déjoues mes plans, Lunard, soupira James, une mains baladeuse dans les cheveux, démasqué par l'allusion muette.

- Moi je pense que ce sera Lucy Korning, dit alors une voix derrière eux.

Remus se retourna et fit face à une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et très bouclés lui dégringolant dans le dos. Elle accepta directement l'invitation de James à s'assoir avec eux.

- Tu veux du jus de citrouille ? lui proposa Peter.

- Non-merci. Sinon il me semble que je n'aurais qu'à lécher la table... ou la chemise de James ! ajouta-t-elle en regardant les dégâts qu'avait causé Sirius il y a quelques secondes.

- Est-ce que ta préfète d'amie sait à quel vice tu t'adonnes? lui demanda Sirius faisant mine de ne pas voir le regard noir de reproche que lui lançait James tout en se débarrassant des taches orange sur sa chemise.

- Bien sur que non! S'offusqua la jeune fille, les yeux écarquillés. Lily serait capable de me faire rembourser tout ces honnêtes joueurs.

- Et je devrais en faire autant, grogna Remus. Je ne crois pas que je devrais entendre tout ceci non-plus.

- Relax Mumus, fait semblant de ne rien entendre, lui conseilla Sirius.

- Et moi, je suis prêt à distraire Evans le temps qu'il te faudra pour mener à bien tes petites manies illégales Maggie, susurra James

- Quand comprendras-tu, Potter, que Lily ne tombera pas dans tes filets si tu continues à te comporter comme un véritable crétin.

Elle ignora le haussement d'épaule de James et s'adressa directement à Sirius.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais prêt à engager des paris sur la Revenante.

-Hum hum... toussota fort peu naturelement Remus.

- Euh, je voulais dire, « Sirius, il paraîtrait que tes talents boursier sont légendaires. » se reprit-elle, la main dans les cheveux. « Serais-tu intéresser de discuter de tes prochains placements avec une bande de compagnons respirant l'innocence? »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne réagit pas. Alors Sirius répondit le plus naturellement du monde:

- Maggie, je me ferais une joie de t'offrir ma contribution à une si noble cause !

- Parfait ! J'ai déjà Joris Colias qui ouvre les... 'statistiques monétaires' très fort sur Julia Medows. Alors faudra le surpasser ! Viens, Sirius, j'organise ça vite avant que la Revenante n'arrive.

Et il se laissa entraîner plus loin sur la table, point de ralliement des accros du jeu...  
James décida de le suivre, prétextant vouloir le surveiller, mais nul ne doutait que c'était dans l'espoir si Evans y débarquerai, nullement dupe, elle.  
Peter se remit à manger. Remus, lui, rouvrit son journal pour relire l'article.

- Toi t'echpères qu'che chera Karen McFelton, n'est ch'pas ? demanda Peter à Remus, la bouche pleine.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil aux photos accompagnant l'article :  
Entre la gentille Karen retournée dans sa Tunisie natale, cette folle de Korning dont les joues rondes rougissaient innocemment (cachant une schizophrène fan de youkoulélé), l'odieuse Medows au cheveux d'un blond surnaturel, et cette idiote de Felicity Velar aux yeux aussi vide que son crâne,…  
Le choix était assez simple.  
Oui, effectivement, il préférait Karen !

***

La cheminée dégageait une chaleur apaisante dans la salle commune des Lions en ce début de soirée.  
Sirius était entrain de concrétiser sa future relation avec une heureuse sorcière de 5ème année, tandis que James était occupé à tenter une énième approche avec Lily. Il semblait essayer d'ignorer les ronflements peu romantiques qu'offrait Peter aux oreilles des Gryffondors, avachit sur l'un des canapés de la pièce.  
Quant à Remus, il était concentré sur ses devoirs. Devoirs qu'il devait absolument faire à l'avance s'il ne voulait pas avoir trop de travaille à rattraper après ses futures fatigantes pleines lunes.

- Mais quel abrutit ! hurla alors une voix froide dans son dos.

Remus se retourna juste à temps pour voir Lily flanquer une gifle magistrale à James avant de se retourner, giflant le binoclard une deuxième fois de sa chevelure flamboyante, et filer rouge de colère vers son dortoir.

- Evans ! EVANS ! essaya de l'arrêter James, en vainc.

Maggie croisa le regard de Remus, haussa les épaules, jeta ses cheveux aux nombreuses boucles blondes en arrière et leva les yeux au plafond avant de donner une petite tape dans le dos du brun et monter à son tour rejoindre Lily.

Remus soupira longuement. Pauvre James… aucun tact avec la demoiselle. James resta quelques secondes à regarder la porte par laquelle sa rouquine et Maggie étaient passée avant de lancer un juron. Il croisa le regard du jeune lycan et décida de s'assoir à ses côtés pendant que ce dernier se remettait à griffonner des formules sur un parchemin.

- Elle est folle de moi !

- Tu es cynique, j'espère, répondit Remus, levant la tête juste pour désigner la joue rouge de son ami.

- Alors, Cornedrue, encore un râteau ? demanda Sirius, ayant abandonné sa futur conquête pour essayer de lui remonter le morale.

Remus n'était pas certain que les mots de Sirius soient si réconfortant.

- Mmbgrm… marmonna James en se renfrognant sur lui-même, répondant inconsciemment à la question que se posait Remus

- Bâh mon grand, la jungle est grande et les femelles abondent. Pourquoi cherches-tu à avoir cette indomptable tigresse ?

- Je…

- EVANS! LUPIN ! hurla alors une voix suraiguë à l'autre bout de la salle commune.

Remus frissonna. Andria McHelie. Grande blonde de 7ème année aux cheveux lui tombant raides jusqu'aux épaules, une frange cachant à moitié ses yeux bleus angoissants et une énorme bouche aux lèvres très fines qui laissait paraître des dents carnassières.

Et comble de l'horreur : elle était Préfète en chef.

Ses yeux sondèrent toute la salle commune, tel un rapace cherchant sa proie. Et cette future victime avait beau essayer de se cacher derrière les corps de Sirius Black et James Potter, McHelie l'avait capté sur son radar.

- Lupin ! dit-elle en avançant à grand pas.

Ça ne servait plus à rien de se cacher. Remus se leva. Elle avait beau avoir quelques centimètres en moins, elle n'en était pas moins très charismatique.

- Remus… répéta-t-elle en baissant légèrement les yeux et la voix, l'air embarrassée, ce qui surpris le jeune homme. J'ai besoin d'un service, dit-elle, l'air plus… humaine ?

- Je-je… Moi ?

- Oui j'ai besoin que tu me remplaces ce soir pour la ronde "post couvre-feu" dans les couloirs Ouest du château.

- Mais j'ai des devoirs et…

- Merci Lupin ! dit-elle, reprennent directement son air supérieur. Fait honneur à ton insigne de Préfet en faisant bien le boulot.

Trois secondes plus tard, elle avait disparut dans les escaliers vers son dortoir, plantant Remus et ses arguments derrière elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'elles ont toutes à filer dans leur dortoir quand elles refusent d'avoir une discussion ? grogna James

Remus rejoua quelques fois la brève conversation dans sa tête et compris enfin ce qu'il venait d'accepter.  
Et Remus eu beau râler dans le vent et accepter avec un peu de gratitude les protestations de ses deux amis, il du se faire une raison : Personne ne refusait jamais quoique ce soit à Andria McHelie.

Rangeant tout d'abord grossièrement ses affaires, il se décida à faire sa petite ronde.

…  
21h53. Il faisait sa ronde depuis maintenant 48 minutes et 32 secondes, 33,34,35,36,…

- Je hais être préfet ! grogna-t-il en lâchant sa montre du regard.

À 22h15, il serait libéré de ses fonctions. Ouf,…

Normalement, les rondes se faisaient toujours deux par deux, entres préfets. Mais McHelie avait omis de préciser où l'attendrait son acolyte … si du moins il avait un partenaire. Il soupçonnait McHelie de ne pas être la seule à avoir annulé sa ronde ce soir…  
Il se mit à râler : S'il avait su qu'il serait seul, il aurait emporté la carte des Maraudeurs, ça aurait été plus simple !

Il descendit lentement les escaliers et se retrouva donc au 3ème étage qu'il allait réinspecter pour la 3ème fois ce soir. Et comme pour les deux premières fois, il ouvrit unes à unes les portes du couloir pour voir si quelques petits plaisantins s'étaient décidés à venir y faire joujou.  
Et, biensure, il n'y trouva personne…  
Jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles sensibles ne captent un bruit sourd et continu derrière la porte d'un placard qu'il ouvrit aussitôt…

- AAAAAAAAAAAARG ! hurla Lupin

- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH ! hurla en écho la jeune fille ayant élu domicile dedans.

- Mais… qui es-tu ? lui demanda Remus, au bord de la crise cardiaque.

- J-Jurkins, bégaya-t-elle, elle aussi terrorisée, avant de reprendre contenance et un air snobé pour continuer : Je suis Solane Jurkins, 3ème année Serpentard, ajouta-t-elle, le nez en l'air.

- Et Bien, Miss Jurkins 3ème Serpentard, que faites-vous dans un placard après le couvre-feu ?

Elle sembla soudain perdre toute sa fierté, baissant les yeux.

- Rien ! dit-elle en sortant du placard en courant.

Elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Remus lui jeta un sort de lévitation.

- Eh ! fit-elle, sentant ses pieds quitter le sol.

- Et bien permet-moi de me présenter à mon , reprit-il très calmement : moi, je suis Remus Lupin, 6ème année Gryffondor. Oh ! J'oubliais : Préfet aussi ! Alors aurais-tu l'amabilité de me donner une bonne raison pour ne pas t'amener chez ton directeur de maison? Il se ne se ferra certainement pas une joie de t'enlève une salve de points en plus de ceux que je m'apprête à retirer à l'instant.

Il avait oublié de préciser qu'il était aussi un loup-garou devenu un peu trop impatient à l'approche de la lune bien ronde et brillante,… mais il jugea que ce détaille n'était pas nécessaire à la conversation…

- Je… commença-t-elle, se calmant un peu. C'est cette fille qui m'a enfermé ici ! J'ai rien fait, je voulais juste aller aux toilettes et elle m'a fait léviter elle aussi, comme toi, puis elle m'a enfermé dans le placard. Ça fait longtemps que j'y suis prisonnière. C'était avant le couvre feu, juré ! Alors j'y suis pour rien moi !

- Quelle fille ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés .

- C'était elle, la Revenante.

- La Revenante ?

- Oui, c'est ce qu'elle a dit. Elle avait des longs cheveux noirs ondulés et…

- Karen? Karen McFelton? Non, Karen n'aurait jamais fait ça!

- Bah vas t'expliquer avec elle alors !

Et elle se dépêcha de rajouter « Monsieur » vu le regard réprobateur que Remus lui montrait. Elle montra un tableau à côté des toilettes des filles, et précisa qu'il la trouverait là dedans.

Remus baissa directement sa baguette, commanda à la jeune fille de vite filer dans sa salle commune avant qu'il ne change d'avis et il se mit en route jusqu'au tableau à côté des toilettes des filles.

Il toqua sur le cadre du paysage lugubre représenté sur une énorme toile, et il entendit directement des pas arriver de derrière.

- Enfin, ma nourriture ! Si vous étiez mes Elfes de maison personnels je…

Elle ouvrit le cadre et Remus la vit d'abord en contre jour.

Long cheveux ondulés, d'un noir intense, une tête en moins que lui,…  
Mais même après autant de temps sans la revoir et malgré les similitudes physiques, cette fille n'était pas Karen McFelton, Remus le sentait.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il, un peu interdit.

Elle se mit à ricaner et s'appuya sur le côté du cadre, laissant apparaître de la lumière sur son visage.

-Ce serait trop facile si je répondais 'Ton pire cauchemar'! affirma-t-elle, sourire en coin.

Si elle avait su qu'en ouvrant le cadre, elle ferait face à Lupin, elle aurait pris un appareil photo, juste pour immortaliser la tête qu'il tirait en la reconnaissant. C'était h-i-l-a-r-a-n-t !

- Medows ?

-Jackpot ! Mais dis-moi, tu as l'air bien déçu de me voir.

Remus soupira et fit demi-tour, prêt à partir. Cependant, Julia le retint en lui demandant:

-Tu aurais préféré que la « Revenante » soit… (elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la petite table à côté de l'entrée où reposait encore le Radoteur, ouvert à la page des ragots…) … que ce soit cette insipide Felicity Veral ?

- Très franchement, oui ! Répondit-il après s'être retourné vers elle, mais continuant de marcher.

- Houuu, pas l'air content du tout… Mais dis-moi, mon cher ami, que faisais-tu à ma porte ?

Il s'arrêta et lui fit face. Il garda pourtant un air détaché.

- Je voulais savoir qui était l'ordure qui avait enfermé une petite de 3ème dans un placard depuis… (il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre)… depuis plus d'une heure, apparemment !

- Plus d'une heure ? Une vraie petite menteuse, celle là, soupira Julia, les yeux au plafond. Elle doit faire honneur à sa Maison.

- C'était donc bien toi-…

- … l'ordure qui l'y a enfermée ? le coupa-t-elle avec son sourire grandissant avant de lever les mains en signe de paix. Mea culpa ! J'avoue que je l'ai un peu oubliée… mais ça fait à peine une trentaine de minutes.

- Ça ne faisait donc _qu'une_ demi-heure qu'une élève était entrain d'appeler à l'aide. Excuse-moi de ce mépris.

Julia fronça ses sourcils et abandonna la fausse petite voix enjouée qu'elle avait prise depuis le début.

- Qu'est ce qui te dit que je n'avais aucune raison, Lupin ?

Il leva les sourcils, mais sa voix subsistait à rester détachée.

- Je ne me souviens pas qu'auparavant, tu cherchais une quelconque raison avant de t'en prendre à des plus faibles que toi !

- Je ne me rappelé pas non plus t'avoir vu chercher une raison valable avant que toi et tes copains décidiez de vous en prendre aux Serpentard... ou à Rogue.

Touché ! Il s'était tu, ouvrant et refermant la bouche sans sortir un seul mot ! Julia étira ses lèvres en un grand sourire de victoire qui, s'il agaça le jeune homme, ne le ôtait pas son air neutre.

- Tu sais très bien comment se conduit Rogue, dit-il comme piètre défense.

- Est-ce une raison pour mettre tout les Serpentard dans le même sac ? Je suis la preuve vivante qu'il existe des exceptions dans une Maison. Je ne suis pas que l'intelligente et travailleuse petite Serdaigle ! Apparemment, je suis aussi le bourreau des innocentes petites Serpentardes que je me délecte à enfermer dans des placards lugubres sans aucune raison, termina Julia en prenant une voix fantomatique.

Lupin soupira. Puis, il se mit à ricaner… un rire sans joie. Il ne l'aimait pas, elle le voyait. Oh et qu'est ce qu'elle aimait ça!  
Soudain, quelque chose attira son regard:

- Lupinnn ! Mais que vois-je là briller avec tant d'éclat sur ta poitrine ? Un badge de préfet ? Qui l'eu crut !

- Effectivement, un badge de préfet…

- Ca t'en donne des droits, dis-donc… Tu vas faire quoi pour mes tendances ignobles sur les jeunes Serpentardes ?

- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement!

- Enlève des points à ma Maison-chérie, ça me ferrait tant de peine.

- Tout d'abord, dis-moi : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici !

Et là, un déclic se fit en Julia. Elle se sentit aussitôt agressée par la question, mais tenta de rester aussi détachée que son adversaire :

- Je suis revenue à Poudlard, point! Les raisons, quel qu'elles soient, ne te regarde pas ! répondit-elle perdant soudainement les contrôle du tempérament de sa voix.

Elle se mordit la langue: tout cynisme avait quitté ses paroles. Elle s'était laissée emporter et Lupin n'était pas bête. Vu sa réaction, il avait remarqué que ce sujet était délicat pour elle. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement. S'être laissée entrevoir de la sorte était une erreur. Mais cela devait être évident de toute manière. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle devienne à ce point paranoïaque.

- …Je faisais allusion au fait que tu ne sois pas dans ton dortoir… ajouta Lupin, surpris.

- Oh… euh… Je n'avais pas envie de déranger mes chères camarades de chambrée et le vieux hibou dé-...  
- Professeur Dumbledore! la coupa-t-il,  
- ... Oui, il se fait parallèlement appelé de la sorte. Donc 'Dumbledore', si tu préfères, m'a autorisé à passer la nuit ici. Et puis ça me permettra de faire une entrée spectaculaire demain matin ! ajouta-t-elle, espérant inconsciemment que cette pointe d'arrogance remette Lupin sur l'idée qu'elle était ici sans aucunes raisons suspectes.

- … Je vois !

Julia sourit… mais un sourire agacé : elle savait qu'il avait compris que son retour n'était pas si simple… Bon, elle devait vraiment surveiller cette paranoïa naissante.

- Bon ? Tu veux rentrer pour qu'on fête ton insigne de Préfet autour d'une tasse de thé et qu'on rattrape 1 an et demi de rivalité… ou tu décides de continuer de visiter les placards alentour, histoire de voir si ma pathologie à tester la claustrophobie des Serpentardes pré-pubères n'aura pas toucher que cette pauvre et inoffensive jeune demoiselle ?

Il sourit, un petit sourire de défi. Enfin une réaction normale sur cette être de marbre. Julia reconnaissait ce sourire, beaucoup le lui faisait. Il se retourna après un soupire.

- Oooh oui je vais te laisser, Medows, dit-il en s'éloignant. Profite bien de ce moment, parce que demain, après avoir fait ton « entrée spectaculaire », tu verras à quel point Poudlard a changé, après un an et demi en ton absence… Bonne nuit !

Et dans un « VLAAAM ! » sonore, elle claqua la porte/tableau tout en se dirigeant vers son lit, furieuse.

Quel crétin, ce Lupin !

Elle lui en voulait d'être si… Lupinesque ! Mais elle s'en voulait cent fois plus à elle-même de s'être montrée si faible…

Quand elle avait pris la décision de revenir à l'école, elle était certaine qu'elle garderait le contrôle, malgré les évènements passés…

Mais apparemment, ce serait plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait !

Elle était une « ordure » comme l'insinuait Lupin.  
Et voilà comment ça se terminait quand elle essayait de faire une bonne action.  
Empêcher cette sale gamine d'inonder les toilettes dans le style Mimi-Geignarde était donc une erreur ?!

Bon, il est vrai qu'elle l'avait enfermée dans un placard et qu'elle l'avait totalement oubliée par la suite, mais voilà comment on les récompensait après avoir fait une B.A.

Et qu'est ce qui lui avait pris maintenant, de faire une B.A. justement ? De toute manière, ça avait payé : Lupin s'imaginait qu'elle jouait les tortionnaires…

- Chasser le naturel, et il revient au galop, soupira Julia.

Elle se changea en pensant à la rude journée qui l'attendrait le lendemain et l'effet que ferait son arrivée dans la Grande Salle…

Quand un Elf du château vint lui apporter un plateau de nourriture, elle le renvoya mesquinement à ses occupations sans un merci.

Tout en s'attaquant à sa purée de pois, elle se mit à réfléchir, à tout, à rien, à sa vie d'avant, à ça vie de maintenant, à sa nouvelle et détestable attitude, à la réaction des autres à l'annonce de son arrivée, à la raison de son absence, à la raison de son retour, à toutes ses mauvaises actions, à sa conscience torturée, à la façon dont elle détestait se sentir coupable…

Et à la mission qu'Ils lui ont confiée.  
Eux.  
Les Mangemorts.


	2. La guerre des gangs

_Chapitre 2 : La guerre des Gangs… _

Quand Julia se réveilla, elle ne put que soupirer : d'après le ciel encore légèrement étoilé, il ne devait pas être plus tard que cinq heure du matin…

Mais elle le savait : dés qu'elle ouvrait un œil, il lui était impossible de ressombrer dans un semblant de sommeille.

Mais comme le disait toujours sa mère « Seuls les lèves_-_tôt savent pleinement profiter de leur journée ».  
Enfin, comme elle le disait toujours 'avant' !  
Avant ce Noël remontant à plus d'un an et demi…  
Avant que ces Aurors ne détruisent une partie de son existence…

Julia grogna, comme pour s'empêcher de repenser à ces histoires.

Après quelques minutes, elle décida de se lever et elle extirpa de quoi écrire de sa luxueuse male.

« Chère Grand_-_Mère,… » furent les seuls mots qu'elle réussit à écrire.

Que pouvait_-_elle lui dire ? Ça ne faisait même pas 24h qu'elle était là, elle n'avait absolument rien à lui raconter. Pourtant elle éprouvait soudainement le besoin de lui parler…  
Pourquoi ?  
Elle n'en savait rien ! Mais elle détestait ça ! Elle détestait le fait qu'ELLE, Julia Medows, l'Horrible sorcière, aie un tel besoin de communiquer avec quelqu'un…  
Elle était faible !  
S'_Ils_ avaient su, _Ils_ ne lui aurait jamais confié une telle mission…  
Elle devait se montrer forte ! Et dans un geste de colère, elle déchira le parchemin et rangea ses affaires…  
…  
Quelques heures plus tard, elle était toujours assise sur le lit, habillée de sa tenue scolaire, son sac noir en bandoulière sur l'épaule, maquillée, sa longue chevelure noire coiffée,… prête.

Mais ce n'était pas encore le moment de sortir… Les cours commençants à 8h30, les élèves quitteraient la Grande Salle vers 8h15.  
Son entrée se ferrait à 8h10 précise…  
Le fait de savoir que la population entière de Poudlard l'attendait était une joie bouillonnante pour Julia. Elle se ferait donc désirer jusqu'au dernier moment…

8h00 arriva, et elle décida donc d'amener ses valises dans son dortoir avant son entrée.

Mais dés qu'elle ouvrit la porte/cadre de sa chambre, elle fut surprise de voir quelqu'un assis contre le mur d'en face. Même assis, on devinait tout de suite qu'il était de grande taille. Son visage était baissé et gardait donc ses yeux marrons sur le sol, n'offrant à la vue de la jeune fille que le dessus de sa tête aux cheveux d'un châtain très claire, si pas blond.

_-_ J_-_Joris ? ne put_-_elle se retenir de bégayer.

Il releva sa tête, et ses yeux brillèrent immédiatement en la reconnaissant :  
_-_ Julia, sourit_-_il en se relevant.

Et ils restèrent là, à 2 mètres de distance l'un de l'autre, juste à se regarder. Ce silence en devenait gênant.

_-_ Je savais que cette Revenante ne pourrait être que toi, dit_-_il enfin.  
_-_ Mais comment as_-_tu su que j'é_-_…  
_-_ Je suis préfet de Serpentard, tu sais, la coupa_-_t_-_il. Et hier soir, une jeune fille est revenue après le couvre feu dans notre salle commune. Et quand je l'ai interrogée, elle m'a dit que c'était à cause de la Revenante installée derrière le cadre près des toilettes de Mimi_-_Geignarde…  
_-_ Je vois… dit_-_elle, gardant cette voix qu'elle voulait neutre depuis le début.

Mais elle ne pouvait nier son trouble : en face d'elle se tenait son meilleur ami d'enfance depuis qu'elle avait 7 ans. Mais depuis sa 2ème année, elle l'avait complètement délaissé, oublié, maltraité et abandonné, comme on traiterait un chien dont on ne veut plus.  
Et le summum de l'horreur c'était que maintenant, elle le regrettait. Et le regret n'était pas une chose qu'elle avait eu à connaire, _avant_.

Un nouveau moment très gênant passa où tout deux ne faisaient que se regarder dans les yeux, ne sachant apparemment pas comment réagir. Mais le Serpentard repris contenance :

_-_ Bon, j'avoue que j'ai fort pensé à toi et que j'ai fort espéré que tu reviendrais, dit il.

Il laissa passer un moment, attendant une réaction de la part de Julia, en vainc. Il ajouta donc :

_-_ Et j'avoue aussi que j'imaginais 'nos retrouvailles' autrement…

Ce fut certainement le déclic pour Julia, puisqu'en une seconde, elle lâcha ses valises et franchis les quelques pas qui les séparaient pour fortement l'étreindre, le serrant dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme était apparemment très surpris de cette réaction. Et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de lui aussi la serrer contre lui.

_-_ Je suis si désolée, Jo'…

Joris sourit en entendant ces paroles. Il le savait : il venait de retrouver Julia Medows, sa meilleure amie depuis toujours.

Ils se lâchèrent, tout sourire. Et ils se mirent à rire, décompressant peu à peu.  
Le Serpentard lui proposa son aide pour porter ses affaires jusqu'à sa salle commune.  
Elle accepta. Puis, ils se mirent en route.

Julia écoutait gaiement ce que Joris lui racontait, mais elle réfléchissait aussi…  
Elle ressentait cette chose étrange en elle… oui, elle ressentait quelque chose. Ce bien_-_être qui la rendait plus 'normale',… ça faisait si longtemps…  
Elle changeait, et s'en rendait compte. Tant pis, elle n'aurait qu'à garder ça pour elle, ne montrer à personne, faire semblant. Mais pour le moment elle s'en fichait. Pour le moment, Joris et son beau sourire étaient ses priorités.  
Et cette rentrée scolaire serait comme un nouveau départ où elle mélangerait son ancienne façon de vivre avec ses nouvelles résolutions et valeurs. Et si ça déplaisait à quelqu'un, elle n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Elle était Julia Medows, et elle avait tout les droits !

Ils accédèrent à sa salle commune, vide à une heure pareille, comme elle l'espérait.

Elle s'arrêta une seconde à contempler l'immense pièce bleue et bronze qui était donc l'antre des érudits.  
Elle huma l'air si reconnaissable de cette salle, mélange de vieux livres et de parchemins.  
Elle avait toujours trouvé la pièce magnifique.

Ils déposèrent ses affaires dans son dortoir et ressortir dans les couloirs, direction Grande Salle.

_-_ … Alors, dit Joris, très à l'aise à présent. J'ai une grande question, Jill : Pourquoi donc es_-_tu partie ?

Julia continua de sourire, mais la petite flamme faisant briller ses yeux s'était éteinte.

_-_ L'école me manquait, tout simplement…  
_-_ Tout simplement ?  
_-_ Tout simplement ! répéta_-_t_-_elle. Je voulais voir comment Kirsten et Sharon se débrouillaient sans moi.

Joris grogna à l'évocation des deux sorcières. Julia s'était liée d'amitié avec ces deux filles, et à elles trois, elles avaient exercé un certain pouvoir dans l'école… mais c'était aussi depuis qu'elles étaient ensemble que Julia avait décidé que Joris n'était plus assez intéressant pour elle…  
Ils arrivèrent à l'angle de 2 couloirs quand Joris soupira longuement :

_-_ Dis_-_moi, Jill, tu n'as pas l'intention de redevenir comme avant, n'est_-_ce pas ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Excuse_-_moi ?!

Julia s'arrêta de marcher, abasourdie. Elle savait que Joris n'était pas du genre à cacher ses pensées, mais là,…

_-_ As_-_tu l'intention de redevenir cette hypocrite et snobinarde de Medows ? J'ai l'impression que ta réponse est oui…  
_-_ Je…

Elle était prise au dépourvu, coincée…

_-_ Mais de quel droit me demandes_-_tu ça ? arriva_-_t_-_elle enfin à dire. Est_-_ce que c'est parce que je parlais de Kirsten en Sharon ?Tu…Tu… !  
_-_ Ne me parle plus de ces mégères. Et tu n'as pas à t'emporter pour ça, Julia… Je veux juste être sur que_-_…  
_-_ Etre sur que je ne redevienne pas une ordure ? Etre certain que je ne sois plus la reine des Pestes ?…

Julia sentit la colère monter en elle.

Joris…

Quel manque de tact,… quel mauvais sens de la subtilité,… quelle indiscrétion… !  
Elle qui pensait il y a quelques minutes à peine qu'elle arriverait à rester telle qu'elle était tout en introduisant Joris dans sa vie,… Mais lui n'était pas prêt à partager son amie avec son ancienne façon de vivre.

_-_ …Et bien désolée, continua_-_t_-_elle. Je pense que je ne saurais pas changer comme ça.  
_-_ Tu as bien changé du tout au tout une fois, Julia. Tu peux le refaire dans le sens inverse.  
_-_ Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger, Joris !

Les yeux de la jeune fille n'étaient plus que des fentes, son nez s'était relevé avec défi. Une brèche venait de se recréer entre les deux sorciers.

_-_ Je…  
_-_ Ecoute, le coupa_-_t_-_elle. Il est 8h11, je dois y aller maintenant. Désolée que nos retrouvailles ne se soient pas déroulées comme tu l'espérais mais c'est le meilleur que tu obtiendras du monstre que je suis à tes yeux, apparemment.  
_-_ Je n'ai jamais dis que tu étais un…  
_-_ Chut ! l'interrompit_-_elle, une main levée. Je n'ai pas le choix, tu comprends ça ? Alors ne t'attaches pas trop à moi, tu seras vraisemblablement déçu…

Et sans un regard en arrière, elle bifurqua vers la gauche, le plantant derrière elle.

_-_ On a toujours le choix, _Medows_ ! lui dit_-_il dans son dos.

Elle frissonna de tristesse en entendant Joris l'appeler par son nom de famille, mais elle l'ignora.  
Elle savait que ces 10 dernières petites minutes de bonheur étaient finies… Jamais elle ne retrouverais ça avec Joris.  
Fini, cette idée de nouer son ancienne vie avec ses nouvelles idées.  
Elle était apparemment une peste, et les pestes n'ont pas le pouvoir de changer ce qu'elles veulent devenir.  
Tant pis ! C'est la vie… c'est SA vie ! Elle assumerait… 

…………………………

_-_ Très chers élèves,…

En entendant la voix de Dumbledore, Julia releva les yeux. Et, même si elle n'en montra rien, elle fut très surprise de se retrouver dans la Grande Salle où elle venait d'entrer.  
Elle était arrivée là sans même s'en rendre compte, absorbée par ses songes.

_-_ … Voici donc celle qui a décidé de continuer sa scolarité parmis nous. Veuillez réacceuillir, Julia Medows !

Une salve d'applaudissement suivit le bref discourt d'introduction fait par le directeur.  
Et tout les sentiments perturbant son esprit s'effacèrent de sa mémoire sur le champ.  
Le nez en l'air, l'air supérieur, elle venait de regagner son domaine : Poudlard.  
Du regard, elle fit un tour de la salle.

Elle vit certain crier victoire (certainement ceux ayant parié sur son retour), d'autre l'air déçu (les perdants, supposa_-_t_-_elle, souriant à l'idée que c'était bien fait pour ces idiots : ils n'avaient qu'à voter pour elle...)

_-_ Ceux du coter de Julia Medows seront toujours des gagnants ! murmura_-_t_-_elle entre ses dents.

Elle fut heureuse de voir des personnes enchantées par son retour, personnes telles que ses « jeunes fans » comme elle aimait les appeler ; et elle fut encore plus ravie de voir des personnes l'air très contrariées de son retour. Elle aimait ce regard courroucé qu'on lui portait, elle se sentait d'autant plus dangereuse pour eux.

Mais elle croisa alors les yeux de Lupin et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Julia, formant un sourire moqueur. Il applaudissait lentement et avec un air de défi, comme s'il lui disait que la partie n'était pas finie, que bientôt, elle tomberait de haut.

Elle décida de l'ignorer d'autant plus que, venant respectivement de la table des Serpentards et des Poufsouffles, Kirsten Helvet et Sharon Sansbury accouraient vers elle, l'enlaçant de bonheur. S'en suivit ses « jeunes fans », devenues plus grande maintenant.  
Elle était le centre du monde durant ce moment, et elle n'en fut que plus satisfaite.

McGonagall, un peu dérangée par la soudaine perte de contrôle de la Grand Salle, demanda impatiemment à tout le monde de se rassoire, ce qu'ils firent avec difficultés.

Saluer tout le monde lui prit cinq bonnes minutes. Ensuite, l'air très embêtés, ceux_-_ci s'excusèrent puisqu'ils avaient un cours.

Sharon, Kirsten et Julia restèrent ensemble quelques secondes de plus.

Kirsten Helvet, était une sorcière Norvégienne plutôt manipulatrice, vicieuse, et aussi froide que son pays d'origine, préférant ne pas parler plutôt que d'avoir à tenir une conversation inintéressante. Elle ne débordait jamais d'affection et le fait qu'elle aie pris Julia dans ses bras était plutôt étrange de sa part.

Ce, contrairement à Sharon, qui était une vraie boulle d'humeur, extériorisant très fort ses sentiments et s'exprimant souvent avec les mains. Très impulsive, elle était surtout très irrespectueuse envers les personnes qu'elle ne voyait pas à sa hauteur.

_-_ Je t'aurais à peine reconnue avec tes cheveux noirs, avoua Sharon.

Julia était aux anges. Elle avait peur que ses deux amies lui en veuillent d'être partie sans les prévenir mais il semblait que les filles n'en tenaient absolument pas compte.  
…C'était étrange de leur part, d'ailleur… Trop étrange…

Julia reçut son horaire par Lane, la préfète de sa Maison, qui lui souhaita un très bon retour avant de partir rejoindre ses propres amies.

_-_ Regarde, Julia ! Tu as une heure de fourche ! s'exclama alors Sharon.  
_-_ Mais les Poufsouffles, eux, ont un cours commençant dans 10 minutes, rappela Kirsten à Sharon.

Julia fronça les sourcils, sentant une certaine tension entre elles deux.

_-_ Merci, Helvet, cracha presque Sharon, ce qui surpris Julia. Je ne sais pas ce que mes yeux auraient fait sans toi. Lire la feuille, peut-être ?

Elle se tourna ensuite vers la Revenante et lui offrit un grand sourire.

_-_ On se voit à midi alors ? On a tellement de choses à rattraper toutes les deux !

Sharon la salua gaiement, ignora complètement Kirsten, et elle parti vers la sortie, une longue tresse brune dans son dos se balançant à chacun de ses pas.

_-_ Viens, on va prendre l'air, lui dit Kirsten. Moi aussi j'ai une heure de libre…

Elle sortirent dans le parc, sentant dans leur dos les yeux des quelques personnes restées dans la Grande Salle… et elles n'allaient pas s'en plaindre.

Assises au bord du lac, par ce chaud premier jeudi de septembre, les deux vieilles amies se mirent à discuter…

_-_ Alors, dis_-_moi, Julia, pourquoi es_-_tu partie si longtemps ?

Julia n'avait aucune envie de raconter ça. De plus, sa grand_-_mère et les Mangemorts le lui avaient interdits.

_-_ D'abord, explique_-_moi ce qu'il se passe entre Sharon et toi ! reprit_-_elle, changeant le sujet de conversation

Kirsten sourit tristement.

_-_ Disons que nous avons eu certains différents…

Julia lui demanda de préciser. Kirsten soupira et détourna ses petits yeux bleus de ceux de son amie, passant une main un peu nerveuse dans ses longs cheveux d'un blond platine.

_-_ Et bien, tout à commencé dés la rentrée scolaire après les vacances de Noël, en 4ème année. Tu n'es pas revenue et ça a formé un certain… déséquilibre. Surtout pour le C.I.A.

La Serdaigle fronça les sourcils… pas seulement du fait qu'elle n'appréciait pas tellement le fait que Kirsten aie l'air de mettre l'absence de Julia comme étant la cause principale de leur éloignement. Mais Julia se sentit soudainement flattée : elle était donc le pilier de ses deux amies ?!

Sharon, Kirsten et Julia avaient fondé un des clubs scolaires les plus respectés de l'école (encore plus reconnu que le club des joueurs de Bavboulle ou d'échecs_-_sorcier et presque aussi actif que le club des fans de Quidditch) : le Club Initiateur des Aînées, ou C.I.A.

Un club qui recrutait des jeunes filles ayant des difficultés en cours ou des problèmes d'adaptation en générale.  
Les Aînées les aidaient à rattraper leur temps perdu, leurs retards en cours et les supportaient pour s'intégrer à la vie sociale de Poudlard.

Le club avait vite eu un grand succès et cette soudaine prise de pouvoir exercée sur quelques filles de l'école avait rendu les trois fondatrices du CIA de plus en plus prétentieuses, hautaines, impertinentes et insupportables.

De vraies pestes.

Et elles s'assumaient absolument comme tel.

_-_ Continues,… l'encouragea Julia.  
_-_ Alors ça a été difficile de s'occuper du CIA pour nous puisque nous étions souvent en désaccord. Et puis ça a empiré… on ne se supporte plus.

Julia sentait bien que Kirsten ne lui disait pas tout, mais elle savait aussi que si la Serpentard avait décider de garder quelque chose secret, ça resterait secret. Elle songea qu'elle aurait plus de chances d'en apprendre d'avantage avec Sharon. Il lui suffisait donc d'être patiente.

_-_ Et comment se portent les filles du CIA ?  
_-_ Très bien… Il y'en a qui m'ont suivie dans mon nouveau club, d'autres ont suivi Sharon. Puis « tes jeunes fans » ont décidé de ne pas se rallier à nous, ajouta_-_t_-_elle avec un sourire amère.  
_-_ Donc, le CIA est officiellement terminé ? demanda Julia avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle ne montra pas.  
_-_ …Oui ! Certaines personnes ont essayé de recréer un club comme le nôtre mais aucun n'a réellement tenu le coup plus d'un mois. Les deux principaux et seuls clubs dans notre catégorie sont donc celui de Sharon et le mien.

Kirsten pris une grande inspiration et regarda Julia dans les yeux. Cette dernière comprit directement par cela que la Serpentard allait aborder le sujet qu'elle voulait tenir avec elle depuis le début. Julia fronça ses sourcils, prudente.

_-_ Je suis donc la fondatrice de mon club, et je serais ravie que tu viennes avec moi pour qu'on forme un duo plus puissant. Mon group est certes plus petit que celui de Sharon, il n'en est néanmoins pas moins respecté. Au contraire. On exerce un plus grand pouvoir sur Poudlard que son Club.

Julia était surprise. Voilà que Kirsten lui proposait de devenir une co_-_directrice.

_-_ Je… ne sais pas encore. Enfin tu comprends, je…  
_-_ Prends ton temps, continua Kirsten. En attendant, prends ça,… lui répondit la Serpentard en défaisant un de ses magnifiques bracelets qu'elle attacha autour du poignet de Julia.  
_-_ Merci, répondit la Serdaigle, un peu gênée.  
_-_ Tous les membres du Club en ont un. Tu verras, il t'apportera que des avantages.

La jeune fille ne put que sourire. Se retrouver ainsi confrontée à un choix entre Kirsten et Sharon n'était pas dans ses plans, ni dans ses intérêts…

_-_ Raconte moi ce qui a changé dans l'école, maintenant, reprit Julia pour rapidement changer de conversation.  
_-_ Oh rien de bien important, tu sais…  
_-_ Je suppose que ta relation avec Black aussi s'est terminée.

Kirsten sourit. Chose plutôt rare chez elle.

_-_ Sirius m'a larguée le jour de Noël… avoua_-_t_-_elle. Un jour de plus et ça aurait fait un mois.

S'en suivit alors une discussion assez réjouissante où elles envisageaient chacune un moyen radical de torture envers Black…

…

Une petite heure plus tard, elle se dirigeait déjà vers son locale d'Histoire de la magie, son premier cours.  
En arrivant dans le couloir, elle remarqua qu'une seule personne de sa classe était déjà assise devant la porte, à patienter.

Julia sourit en la reconnaissant… Adrianna Mangriez, jeune sorcière presque muette et d'origine brésilienne ou souffre_-_douleur préféré de Julia, auparavant.

_-_ Bonjour, Mangriez.

Cette dernière leva alors ses yeux noirs vers son interlocutrice. Reconnaissant Julia, elle soupira longuement et replongea dans son livre.

Julia tira un des coins de sa bouche en un sourire narquois. Elle adorait enquiquiner la jeune fille quand elle s'ennuyait un peu. Rien ne vaut de la violence gratuite pour se sentir mieux. De plus, Adrianna Mangriez était une fille absolument inintéressante et presque invisible, c'était donc plus facile avec elle…

_-_ Alors, toujours aphone, hein ?!

Mangriez ne répondit pas, confirmant les propos de Julia. Celle_-_ci l'observa un moment.

_-_ Dis_-_moi, Mangriez, ne serais_-_tu pas devenue plus jolie depuis la dernière fois ? Nan nan, laisse moi deviner : tu as fais quelque chose à tes cheveux ?  
_-_ Si tu as l'intention de me les couper cette nuit, sache, Medows, que je sais me défendre… tu pourrais le regretter

Julia ne montra pas sa surprise. Pourtant, elle l'était ! Mangriez parlait ! Et elle avait un petit accent hispanique que la sorcière ne lui aurait pas deviné. 

Mais pour ne pas montrer son trouble, Julia porta théâtralement ses mains sur sa bouche.

_-_ Elle parle! Dit_-_elle avant de continuer avec des gestes exagérés : Oh! parle encore, ange resplendissant! Car tu rayonnes dans cette nuit, au_-_dessus de ma tête, comme le messager ailé du ciel, quand, aux yeux bouleversés des mortels qui se…  
_-_ Tu as l'intention de me déstabiliser en me récitant du Shakespeare ? lui demanda Mangriez.  
_-_ Non, ça m'a juste pris comme ça !  
_-_ Et depuis quand connais_-_tu la littérature moldue,… toi, supposée allergique à tout ce qui touche les « sang_-_de_-_bourbe » dans mon genre ?

Julia sourit, mais elle reçu cette phrase comme un coup de poing dans le ventre… quelle idiote !

_-_ Et toi, depuis quand as_-_tu découvert comment utiliser ta langue ?  
_-_ Je crois que ton départ de l'école a été une des meilleurs choses survenues dans ma vie. Un vrai déclic libérateur.  
_-_ Et me revoir maintenant, ça te fait quoi ?  
_-_ Je te l'ai dis, je sais me défendre à présent, je n'ai plus peur de toi.  
_-_ Il faudra changer ça, sourit Julia, accompagnant ses paroles d'un clin d'œil.

À ce moment là, des voix vinrent du bout du couloir… le reste de sa classe s'approchait. Julia oublia Mangriez la seconde même…

Arrivés à sa hauteur, ils eurent l'air un peu… gêné ?  
Julia adorait ça !

_-_ Salut, Julia ! dit alors une voix enjouée qui surprit la concernée.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Qui osait lui parler comme ça ?

Apparut alors Criche Histas, une fille à qui elle adressait à peine la parole auparavant.

_-_ …Salut… répondit_-_elle, un sourcil levé.  
_-_ Je suis contente que tu sois revenue, sourit_-_elle.  
_-_ … euh… d'accord.

À ce moment là, la porte du local s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir une trombe de 3ème année l'air de s'être éveillé il y a à peine 3 minutes.

_-_ Alors, Jill, prête pour un cours soporifique ?

Elle dévisagea Histas. Depuis quand était_-_elle devenue « Jill » et plus « Medows » ? Elle eu envie de lui demander à quoi rimait cette soudaine camaraderie mais se retint.

Ils rentrèrent dans le local où les accueillit le fantomatique professeur Binns d'une voix monocorde.

À peine installée, Julia sentit la présence d'Histas à ses côtés.

_-_ Dommage que ce soit un cours obligatoire, je me serais bien passée des cours d'histoire… Pas toi, Jill ?  
_-_ Moi aussi, « Criche ».

Cette dernière ne ressentit pas la connotation cynique derrière ces quelques mots…

La 1ère heure d'histoire passa assez rapidement, une heure durant laquelle Julia put cerner Histas plus facilement. C'était une fille assez influençable et sans réelle personnalité. Elle pourrait se servir d'elle comme elle le voudrait enfait. Une vraie petite marionnette… Et malgré son âge, Julia adorait jouer à la poupée

Mais ce fut durant la deuxième heure du cours d'histoire qu'elle comprit à quoi rimaient ses élans d'amitié précoce.  
Criche, depuis l'année passée, s'était fortement rapprochée de Sharon.  
Julia était une fille lucide. Elle comprit assez facilement que cette chère Sharon avait envoyé la docile petite Cr_u_che (hum... 'Criche') pour essayer, de son côté, de la faire intégrer son propre group.

Suppositions confirmées quand, durant la récréation de midi, Sharon était venue à la table de Julia pour l'inviter à pique_-_niquer au bord du lac.

Après que Sharon l'aie un peu brusquée pour connaître la raison pour laquelle Julia était partie, cette dernière réussit subtilement à changer le sujet de la conversation sur la nouvelle vie de la Poufsouffle.

_-_ Oh, et bien rien de bien extraordinaire… A part mon nouveau Club ! Kirsten a certainement du te parler du CIA !  
_-_ Effectivement…  
_-_ Quelle manque de volonté, souffla_-_t_-_elle avec colère. Tout ça est à cause d'elle…

Julia n'osa rien dire. Elle n'avait pas assez d'information pour prendre le parti de l'une ou de l'autre.

_-_ Tiens, je vais te présenter des amis à moi !

Parce que, _par le plus grand des hasards biensure_, Criche et quelques_-_uns des membres du Club fondé par Sharon passaient par là. Il est vrai qu'en plus, _toujours par une pure coïncidence_, il y avait beaucoup trop de nourriture juste pour elles deux… Julia n'aimait pas qu'on la prenne pour une idiote, mais elle ne dit rien…

Sharon les appela et ils vinrent donc s'assoire à côté d'eux.

_-_ Jill, je te présente Criche, Pat, Ben, Tod, Liz, Dan, Kat,…

Julia se contenta de sourire sans écouter les autres noms, supposant que ce serait certainement quelque chose comme Jim, Lou, Am, Stram, Gram, Picky, Pick, Ed, Colly, ou Gram…  
Dans trois générations, elle prédisait des prénoms d'une lettre !  
Mais pour le moment, elle ne faisait que regarder ces p'tits jeunots entre 13 et 16 ans qui lui offraient des sourires aussi faux que débiles.

_-_ Ils font tous partie de mon club… Mais il est difficile pour moi de m'occuper d'eux seule… 

Julia voyait déjà où Sharon voulait en venir et ne put que prendre une longue inspiration et gardé son air neutre mais un peu blasé.

_-_ Je leur ai beaucoup parlé de toi et ils m'ont demandé si tu voulais venir rejoindre notre group.  
_-_ Je…  
_-_ Mais pas comme simple membre, la coupa Sharon. Tu serais mon second.  
_-_ …Merci ! Mais tu me laisses y réfléchir un peu ?  
_-_ Oui biensure ! sourit_-_elle

Puis la discution dériva sur un autre sujet de conversation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sharon se mit derrière son amie et s'appliqua à faire de ses cheveux une longue tresse lui arrivant jusqu'aux reins.

_-_ Ça symbolise notre group, lui expliqua Sharon et Julia remarqua qu'effectivement, toutes les filles présentes avaient une tresse.  
_-_ Ça te vas à merveille ! la complimenta Histas.  
Jill eu une soudaine envie de dire à cette chère Criche de se mettre ses compliments hypocrites dans un endroit pas très convenable.  
_-_ Merci, 'Criche'… surjoua Julia.  
_-_ Garde là jusqu'à ce que tu me donne ta réponse, lui souffla Sharon avant de retourner s'assoire en face d'elle. Et maintenant, Jill, dis_-_moi : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu partes comme ça de l'école ?

Julia sourit, ne montrant pas son agacement. Tout ceux à qui elle avait adressé la parole aujourd'hui lui avaient posé la question tabou…

_-_ On en parlera quand on sera en privé, sourit Julia, l'air adorable.

Elle bailla bruyamment et s'excusa, prétextant ne pas avoir réussit à rattraper quelques heures de sommeille.

Julia fut ravie d'entendre Sharon l'inviter à vite faire une petite sieste avant de reprendre les cours. Sharon était si prévisible…  
Elle accepta directement et prit congé du group de personnes à ses cotés avant de foncer vers sa salle commune.

Là bas, il y avait trop de monde à travailler leurs devoirs, en bons Serdaigles.  
Et directement, le préfet en chef se rua sur elle pour lui resouhaiter la bienvenue.

_-_ …Et dis_-_nous, quelle est donc cette raison qui nous vaut ton retour parmis nous ?

Aussitôt, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, curieuses…

Julia en avait plus qu'assez, malgré le fait qu'elle savait depuis le départ qu'elle devait s'y attendre. C'était une question logique, mais quand même…

_-_ Le prochain imbécile qui ose me poser cette question ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour le regretter ! C'est compris ?

Apparemment, et comme elle l'escomptait, son regard perçant et sa voix venimeuse avaient été assez clair. Personne ne lui adressa plus un seul mot.

Satisfaite, elle se détourna et alla d'un pas royal vers son dortoir.  
Arrivée, elle accourut vers son lit et s'écroula dedans.

_-_ Quelle journée… souffla_-_t_-_elle. Si j'avais su que Poudlard avait autant changé en si peu de temps…  
_-_ Ne dit pas « alors je ne serais pas revenue » sinon tu me donnerais de faux espoirs !

Julia sursaute et se leva d'un bond.

Assise sur son lit, une pile de livres et parchemins éparpillés autour d'elle, Mangriez réécrivait ses notes au propre sans jeter un regard vers elle. Julia ne l'avait pas vue en entrant.

_-_ Que fais_-_tu ici ? lui demanda Julia, agressive.  
_-_ Tu sais très bien ce que je fais, lui répondit_-_elle.  
_-_ Mais pourquoi ici ? lui reprocha Julia, mal_-_à_-_l'aise de s'être livrée comme ça en croyant être seule. Y'a une salle commune et une bibliothèque pour ça !  
_-_ Je fais tout mes travaux ici depuis 5 ans… Depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré enfait, rit_-_elle, dans ses souvenirs. Je préférais être seule ici sans risquer que tu viennes me ruiner mes devoirs.

Aussitôt, elle se leva et remballa ses affaires.

_-_ Maintenant que tu sais ça, je vais devoir me trouver une nouvelle cachette…

Julia ne répondit pas. Mais elle fut contente d'enfin apprendre où se terrait son souffre_-_douleur préféré durant les récréations ces dernières années…

_-_ Alors je vais te laisser te morfondre en paix sur ton sort ou sur ton mystérieux retour, soupira la jeune fille à la peau mate.  
_-_ Qui te dit que je me morfonds sur mon sort ? demanda sèchement la Revenante. Et encore moins sur mon retour !  
_-_ A propos de ton retour, Medows, je me posais une question…

Julia fronça ses sourcils. Ca y'est : c'était la fois de trop ! Elle ne voulait plus entendre les gens se demander la raison de son départ ou de son retour ! Elle serra sa baguette dans la poche.

_-_ Tu es venue comment ? Par le Poudlard Express, le Magicobus ou Poudre de Cheminette ? Ca m'intrigue…

Julia ouvrit bêtement la bouche.

_-_ C'est tout ?  
_-_ …Y'a un problème, Medows ?  
_-_ Non… répondit_-_elle, un peu perturbée.  
_-_ Alors ? insista Mangriez  
_-_ Alors quoi ? demanda_-_t_-_elle déboussolée.

La sorcière soupira et mis son sac sur son dos :  
_-_ Non, rien ! Laisse tomber ! dit_-_elle en s'apprêtant à sortir du dortoir.  
_-_ Mangriez ! Attends !

La jeune fille se retourna, l'air suspect. Julia savait que son interlocutrice tenait fermement sa baguette dans sa main, prête à toute attaque…  
Mais elle ne voulait pas la provoquer (pas encore du moins).

_-_ Tu… tu ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi je suis partie et revenue presque deux ans plus tard ?

Mangriez la regarda fixement dans les yeux, jugeant la question dans sa tête.  
Le silence régnant dans la pièce commença à agacer Julia mais Mangriez parla avant que Julia ne décide de la torturer pour la réponse.

_-_ Très franchement, ça m'intéresse autant que de connaître le nombre de boutons d'acnés ayant pullulé sur ton visage.

Julia fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas d'acné ! Elle payait des fortunes pour des produits de beauté garantissant que ce genre de phénomène n'apparaisse jamais !

_-_ Eh ! J'en ai eu aucun, de boutons d'acné !  
_-_ Je viens de te dire que je m'en contrefichais !  
_-_ …  
_-_ On se revoit en cours ! lui lança Mangriez avant de sortir de la pièce.

Julia grogna. Mais elle avait beau être contrariée pour cette histoire de boutons, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée qu'au moins une personne dans cette école se fichait éperdument de sa soudaine disparition et réapparition des radars Poudlariens…

Au moins, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de sa mission pour le moment,…

Julia regarda successivement la longue tresse déposée sur son épaule et le bracelet qui décorait son poignet.  
_-_ Heureusement que ma _mission_ n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour, soupira_-_t_-_elle entre ses dents, déjà lasse de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

Ca ne marcherait plus avec Joris et elle devait choisir entre Sharon et Kirsten. De plus, son souffre_-_douleur préféré se rebellait, le CIA était mort et elle se trimbalait avec une coiffure qu'elle détestait déjà et un affreux bijou qui n'allait pas du tout avec les couleurs de son uniforme.

Ce qui la mit le plus en rogne, c'était qu'elle devait avouer que Lupin avait raison : les choses avaient changé sans elle…

Mais c'était donc à elle de tourner tout ça à son avantage, et foi de Medows, ce serait le cas ! 


	3. Pour un bain

Chapitre 3. : '**… Pour un bain...**' 

Julia ouvrit un oeil… phénomène fatal : elle ne se rendormirait plus !

Elle soupira longuement et ouvrit son baldaquin pour voir l'heure : 6h12. Ca allait, elle ne s'était pas réveillée trop tôt.

Aussi discrètement qu'un félin, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau où elle prit une douche. Elle grogna. Elle détestait déjà les douches ! Elle avait besoin d'un bon bain chaud ! Les douches, c'était pour les gens pressés, et une insomniaque telle que Julia avait tout son temps, elle. Un bain, ce ne serait pas un luxe… Mais elle dut se faire une raison : Ce vieux hibou qu'était Dumbledore n'instaurerait jamais de bain dans leur salle commune !

Au moins, elle se consola en se lavant les cheveux avec un peu d'essence de Lapilazulia, une très jolie plante dont extraire les essences était très difficile. Ceci faisait de ces gouttes l'une des choses les plus chères sur le marcher.  
Elles avaient des très bonnes vertus sur les cheveux, les rendant soyeux et extrêmement brillants. Mais elles étaient aussi utilisées en potion… Et la veille, Julia avait trouvé la fiole contenant ces essences dans l'armoire de Slughorne. C'était trop tentant.  
Attention, elle ne l'avait pas volée, juste empruntée. Elle la remettrait à son prochain cour.

En se coiffant, elle se souvint que Sharon lui avait demandé de garder sa tresse jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui donne la réponse au sujet de son recrutement dans les rangs du club.

Donc, Julia tressa ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle trouva que ça lui donnait un air un peu trop… 'coincé'.

Mais bon…

La sorcière soupira et sortit de la salle de douche avec sa discrétion naturelle. Elle prit son emploi du temps et fut contente de constater qu'aujourd'hui, elle aurait un cours de potion. Elle attrapa ses livres et sortit à pas de loup du dortoir qu'elle partageait avec 4 autres Serdaigles.

Quand elle descendit dans la grande Salle, elle constata que comme d'habitude et malgré l'heure très matinale, les tables étaient déjà dressées.  
Et personne n'était encore assez fou pour être descendu à une heure pareille.

Elle s'assit à sa table et ouvrit le Radoteur, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment feuilleter depuis son retour.

Il n'y avait rien de vraiment extraordinaire. L'histoire de bonbons piégés dans le Poudlard Express était ce qu'il y avait de plus intéressant. A part peut_-_être son horoscope lui prédisant une journée pas comme les autres...

C'est à la page des ragots quotidiennement actualisés qu'elle fut le plus surprise :

«

Mes si chers camarades. Voici la rumeur que vous savez véridique en cette fin de première semaine d'école. Biensure, je parle de la fameuse et traditionnelle **Fête de Rentrée**. À vous, premières années qui vous grattez le crâne en vous demandant ce que peut bien être cette célébration, votre fidèle Lafouine_ va vous apporter la réponse : Depuis des années déjà, votre hebdomadaire favori ( je vous parle bien évidemment du _Radoteur_) organise une grande fête chaque vendredi de rentrée scolaire pour rendre grâce à notre courage d'êtres revenus passer une passionnante année à Poudlard, histoire de décompresser tant que nos adorables professeurs ne nous ait pas encore noyés sous le travaille.  
Alors, Poudlariens, Poudlariennes : si vous êtes candidats à une soirée de folie, RDV dans le Hall d'entrée à 20h30 (tant que le couvre-feu n'aie pas lieu). Mais ATTENTION : Le _Radoteur_ ne prend aucunes responsabilités si vous vous faites attraper en dehors de la fête. Venez à vos risques et périls. Mais venez nombreux ! A ce soir, votre bien aimée, _Lafouine. »

Mais comment avait_-_elle put oublier qu'aujourd'hui était le traditionnel jour de la Fête de Rentrée ?  
C'était une fabuleuse occasion de se faire voir devant tout le monde. Elle devait absolument y aller.  
Contente d'avoir en perspective une bonne journée, elle replia son journal et se servit un bol de céréales. La seule chose qui pouvait rendre cette journée parfaite, c'était un 'punching_-_ball' : elle avait besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose.

Bon elle se contenterait de mâcher ses céréales avec force…  
Mais tout d'un coup, elle entendit un bruit. Un grondement ?  
Elle ne bougea plus d'un poil, sa cuillère dans la main droite et sa baguette dans la gauche.  
… Mais rien ! Elle avait dû rêver. Pas totalement rassurée, elle se remit à manger, les sens aux aguets. Et là, le bruit retentit une deuxième fois !  
Elle bondit hors de son banc, et tendis sa baguette d'un air qu'elle voulait menaçant.  
Le bruit recommença et elle fronça ses sourcils. Elle rêvait ou c'était un… ronflement ?  
Soudainement curieuse, elle s'avança vers les fenêtres.  
Et allongé sur un banc de Gryffondor, elle fut à la fois soulagée, surprise et amusée de trouver Remus Lupin plongé dans un sommeil assez profond.

Rassurée, elle allait retourner à son petit déjeuner. Mais elle réalisa alors que son 'punching_-_ball' était actuellement entrain de ronfler à ses pieds. Encore une fois, c'était trop tentant.

D'un coup de baguette, elle lui lança un sort de jambes_-_en_-_coton.

Lupin grogna et se réveilla ensuite.

_-_ Mais qu'est ce que… ?  
_-_ Accio Baguette !

Sentant sa baguette filler hors de sa poche, Lupin se réveilla immédiatement.

_-_ Medows ?  
_-_ Alors ? Bien dormi ?  
_-_ Rends_-_moi ma baguette ! dit_-_il d'un ton menaçant.  
_-_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu as dormis sur un banc inconfortable que tu dois être aussi grincheux avec tes interlocuteurs, sourit_-_elle.

Lupin grogna et se leva. Mais à peine était_-_il debout que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son propre poids.

_-_ Aie, compatit faussement la jeune fille. Ça doit faire mal !

Elle le releva grâce à un sort de lévitation et l'assit sur la table.

_-_ C'est quoi ton problème Medows ?

Julia haussa les épaules.  
_-_ Je dois être cinglée !  
_-_ Ça, j'avais pas besoin de toi pour le savoir.  
_-_ Tu sais Lupin, c'est pas en étant désagréable que tu retrouveras ta baguette, dit_-_elle avec l'air faussement blessé.

Elle fit tournoyer la baguette du jeune homme entre ses doigts. Celui_-_ci en avait l'air très agacé et elle en était très heureuse.

_-_ 15 points de moins pour Serdaigle ! dit_-_il entre ses dents serrées.

Julia se retourna et vit quelques petits saphirs remonter dans le sablier de sa Maison.

_-_ Mince alors ! Non Lupin ne me fait pas ça ! J'aime tellement Serdaigle ! joua_-_t_-_elle dans le mélodrame.

_-_ Pourquoi ça devait tomber sur moi? soupira Lupin  
_-_ Il faut croire que tu es un vrai **_Détreflé _**  
_-_ Un vrai QUOI?  
_-_ Un _Détreflé_, tu sais, ces gens qui n'ont jamais de chance, sur qui tout tombe toujours, qui vivent un enfer... mais dont tout le monde se fiche! Ils attirent la disgrâce des dieux et font face à de véritables bourreaux.  
_-_ Et je suis un "Détreflé"?  
_-_ Exactement, Lupin.  
_-_ Quelque chose me fait plutôt penser que ce serait une définition pour toi!  
_-_ Regarde nous, Lupin, rit_-_elle. Dit_-_moi, d'entre toi et moi, qui est celui en plus mauvaise posture?

Comprenant que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il arriverait à ses fins, Lupin soupira longuement avant de demander :

_-_ Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?  
_-_ Hmmm… ! Tout d'abord, qu'est ce qui t'as amener à ronfler sur ton banc ?  
_-_ …  
_-_ Mmmm, je pense que ta baguette ferrait très plaisir au calamar géant ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il voulait tester ses talents de sorcier.  
_-_ Serait_-_ce une menace, Medows ?  
_-_ Nous ne faisons que discuter des plans que je prévoie pour ta baguette…  
_-_ Bon d'accord, soupira Lupin. Cette nuit, c'était à mon tour de faire une ronde de ce coté ci du château. Puis, je me suis allongé ici une seconde pour regarder le plafond magique de la Grande Salle… Et apparemment, je me suis endormi.  
_-_ Mais quel bon préfet tu fais ! Toutes mes félicitations !  
_-_ Oh ça va hein… marmonna Lupin, visiblement honteux. Maintenant laisse moi partir.  
_-_ Non, j'ai encore une dernière petite question à te poser.  
_-_ Et qu'est ce qui me dit que c'est la dernière  
_-_ Et bien moi !

Lupin soupira, vraiment excédé. Puis il l'invita à poser sa question.

_-_ Je voulais que tu me donnes le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets.

Lupin la dévisagea.

_-_ Tu te fiches de moi ?  
_-_ Biensure que je me fiche de toi ! Mais pas du mot de passe !

Il éclata de rire. Julia grogna. Elle VOULAIT ce bain… fini les douches.

_-_ Lupin ! Tu vas me répondre ?  
_-_ Non ! Mais tu te prends pour qui ?  
_-_ Pour celle qui va faire valser ta baguette dans les fonds inexplorés de lac.  
_-_ Parce que tu penses que je ne le dirais à personne ?  
_-_ Serais_-_tu un rapporteur, Lupin ?  
_-_ Quand il s'agit de ma baguette, oui !

Elle tira un coin de ses lèvres pour former un demain sourire inquiétant :  
_-_ Mais si tu ne me dis rien, tu serais accusé du vol d'une des fioles de Slughorne. Et tu sais à quel point ce gros idiots tient à ses fioles, susurra_-_t_-_elle à Lupin en repensant aux essences de Lazulia qu'elle avait encore sur elle.  
_-_ Mais je n'ai volé aucunes de ses fioles !  
_-_ Quand il en trouvera une sur toi, il ne se posera pas de questions.  
_-_ Je me fiche de tes menaces, Medows.  
_-_ Ah bon ? Et si Slughorne retrouvait sa fiole dans les vestiaires de Quidditch — plus précisément dans le casier de Potter, ou dans la poche de Pettigrow, sinon sous le matelas de Black ou dans le cartable d'Evans ? Ca te laisserait toujours aussi indifférent ?

Touché ! Lupin était abasourdi ! Il avait l'air révulsé par la mesquinerie de Julia mais celle_-_ci n'en était que plus ravie. Il jugea la question …

_-_ Bon d'accord ! cracha_-_t_-_il. Mais je veux que tu me libères juste après.  
_-_ Promis ! lui dit_-_elle, radieuse.  
_-_ Le mot de passe,… Le mot de passe est Capharnaüm.  
_-_ Merci ! dit_-_elle enjouée.

Elle attrapa ses affaires, déposa la baguette de Lupin à 5 bons mètres devant lui sur le sol et s'éloigna.

_-_ Eh ! la rappela Lupin. Tu devais me libérer !  
_-_ Tu sauras le faire tout seul ! dit_-_elle en continuant sa route vers la sortie.  
_-_ Mais comment ?

Elle se retourna.

_-_ Tu n'es pourtant pas si idiot ! Et je ne suis pas bête non plus, Lupin : La seconde même où je t'aurais libéré, tu sauteras sur ta baguette et tu tenteras de me faire regretter le petit jeu qu'on vient de jouer… Et quelque chose me dit que tu cours plus vite que moi ! Mais le temps que tu rampes à la force de tes bras jusqu'à ta baguette, j'aurais largement eu le temps de m'éclipser dans un endroit où tu ne me retrouveras pas de si tôt. Bonne journée, on se recroisera certainement un de ces quatre ! Oh ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour tes amis, ils ne risqueront rien avec cette histoire de fiole, docile petit Lupin.

Elle lui tourna le dos et ignora les protestations du Gryffondor. Elle alla dans le hall d'entrée. Ensuite, elle sortit dans le parc et s'avança vers un saule pleureur particulièrement touffu. Elle se hissa de branches en branches jusqu'à être assez haut pour ne pas être vue mais assez bas pour être sur sa grosse branche fétiche. Elle adorait cet endroit au calme que personne ne connaissait.  
Elle était aux anges.  
Quel bon début de journée…

* * *

La journée se passait assez bien dans l'ensemble pour la jeune sorcière. Elle passait ses cours généraux en compagnie de cette « cruche de Criche Histas » mais elle ne préférait pas l'éloigner (parce qu'elle appréciait la compagnie et qu'elle ne voulait pas vexer Sharon en 'renvoyant son envoyée'). 

Et elle fut ravie de la proposition d'Evan Rosier durant le cours de Slughorne, l'invitant à être son binôme pour créer une potion qui devait être rapidement préparée par deux pour un prochain cours de DCFM.

Ayant fuit Histas, n'ayant pas eu à affronter les Maraudeurs restés particulièrement calmes aujourd'hui (ce qui était étrange tout de même) et étant en la compagnie du très intéressant et intéressé Evan, Julia trouva son double cours très divertissant. Surtout lorsque Slughorne parla des particularités de la rarissime Pierre de Solvate… :

_-_ La Pierre de Solvate a des vertus aussi extraordinaires qu'inexpliquées, expliqua le gros professeur en se baladant dans les rangées où les couples d'apprentis maîtres de potion tentaient de rester concentrés. Dans la potion que vous préparez, elle serait idéale pour accroître votre clairvoyance et décupler vos sens. On la dit « combleuse de brèches cérébrales », ajouta_-_t_-_il dans ses pensées avant de soupirer longuement, frustré : Mais nous n'en disposons pas. Ce n'est pas grave, ça ne gâchera en rien le résultat de votre potion si vous ne l'utilisez pas. Je…  
_-_ Excusez_-_moi, professeur, l'interrompit Julia.  
_-_ Mademoiselle Medows ?  
_-_ Que voulez_-_vous dire par « combleuse de brèches cérébrales ».  
_-_ Je viens de vous l'expliquer…

Julia ne tint aucunement compte de l'air exaspéré de son professeur. Elle avait eu ce frisson dans la colonne vertébrale quand il avait parlé de brèche cérébrale. Elle s'était même entaillé le doigt dans un moment de choc. Mais elle se fichait éperdument du sang qui se mettait à apparaître à la surface de sa peau. Elle voulait savoir ! Elle DEVAIT savoir !

_-_ Désolée, professeur. Il me semblait seulement que vous aviez une connaissance très avancée sur ce sujet pourtant si peu exploité. Je pensais que votre culture étandue pouvait m'éclairer sur le sujet…

Il n'en fallut pas plus : flatter ce professeur sur sa grande intelligence était la meilleure façon de le manipuler…

_-_ Et bien, miss Medows, la Pierre de Solvate est une pierre de lune très puissante qui aurait des pouvoirs médicaux très intéressants. Entre autre, réussire à raccommoder le si complexe cerveau humain quand il est gravement endommagé comme ces très connues 'brèches' _-_qui envoient tellement de sorciers à Ste Mangouste de nos jours_-_ d'où son nom de « combleuse de brèches »… Bon, finit cet écart. Il ne vous reste plus que 20 petites minutes. Votre potion devrait être d'un blanc_-_licorne maintenant.

Et il retourna fièrement faire le tour de la classe, satisfait d'avoir répondu à la question de son élève. Mais biensure, pour elle, il n'en avait pas dit assez !

_-_ Qu'est ce qui t'intéresse autant dans ces « combleuses de brèches » lui demanda Evan quelques minutes plus tard.  
_-_ Rien, mentit_-_elle.  
_-_ Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi une fille aussi futée, rusée, diabolique et belle que toi n'était pas rentrée à Serpentard…

Julia le regarda alors, les sourcils levés, agréablement surprise.

_-_ …Maintenant j'ai ma réponse : tu ne sais pas mentir.

La jeune fille ne se sentit nullement vexée et éclata de rire au contraire.

_-_ Bon, d'accord, soupira Julia. J'avais pensé que ce serait intéressant de pouvoir utiliser la pierre pour « combler les brèches de notre intelligence ». Tu te rends compte si j'étais en possession d'une telle pierre ? J'aurais un pouvoir très grand et je réduirais à néant tout ces insectes d'intellectuels qui gouvernent ce monde à sa perte. Je serais aussi puissante et reconnue que Merlin !

Elle avait dit ça avec une telle passion et conviction qu'Evan la crut du tout au tout, imaginant que pour avouer une telle envie de grandeur elle ne pouvait cacher autre chose.  
Pourtant si elle pouvait toucher à cette pierre… ce serait pour sa mère !

Elle sourit en pensant qu'enfait, réussissant à mentir aussi bien, elle aurait apparemment fait une parfaite Serpentard…


	4. La vengeance du Détreflé

Suite directe du dernier chapitre...

_Chapitre 4 " Pardonne moi, William!" ou "La vengeance du Détreflé"_

Julia sortit de son cours de Sortilège de très bonne humeur. Elle croyait que passer cette heure de cours avec des gens qu'elle n'appréciait pas plus que ça la ferrait mourir d'ennui (…Criche Histas n'étant pas là pour l'occuper et Evan Rosier ayant cru inutile de suivre cette option). Mais son nouveau professeur, en plus d'être absolument charmant avec son accent irlandais, avait eu le bon sens de lui accorder une trentaine de points pour sa bonne culture de la matière. Il avait, par ailleurs, enlevé une bonne vingtaine de points à Potter qui avait tenté de scalper Rogue. Il fallait dire que ce dernier l'avait peut-être cherché : on ne traite pas Evans d'ignominie à la Race sans en payer les conséquences. Black, ayant essayé de défendre son binoclard préféré, avait finit par écoper d'une retenue. Potter et Black n'avaient pas l'air enchantés de se voir ainsi dévalorisé pour la mauvaise cause et Lupin semblait très contrarié… Quel bonheur !

Mais Julia restait tout de même songeuse : Malgré le fait qu'elle ait partagé son cours de DCFM et de Potion avec Lupin, celui-ci lui prêtait autant d'attention qu'à la plante verte défraîchie dans le fond de la classe. Ce matin-même, elle lui avait fait vivre une certaine humiliation , non ? Immobiliser un Maraudeur et lui faire cracher le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets n'est pas sensé être agréable pour la victime ! Et Julia pensait sincèrement qu'il essayerait de le lui faire payer. Mais apparemment pas.  
Ce petit Gryffondor était trop pacifique.  
C'en était pitoyable.

Elle lui avait jeté quelques coups d'œil durant le cours. Mais rien de son côté, pas un seul regard haineux… Ce pourrait-il qu'il n'ait rien raconté à ses amis et qu'il ne veuille pas qu'ils le sache ? Qu'il ait omis de partager ses frustrations avec eux ? Qu'il leur ait caché leur petite entrevue de ce matin et qu'il mette les choses en œuvres pour qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien ?…

Ce pourrait-il qu'il ait… _honte_ ?

En y songeant, Julia continua sa marche avec un plus grand sourire encore.  
Elle bouscula Adrianna Mangriez au passage, son ex-souffre douleur préféré, juste pour se faire un petit plaisir de plus. Et ce sentiment agréable était si imperturbable que ce soir là, elle accueillit Criche Histas et ses discutions aussi soporifiques que superficielles sans lacher son sourire rayonnant.

Mais biensure, tout était trop beau pour finir comme ça…

…

Julia s'avança vers sa salle commune après son copieux repas du soir.

Dans quelques heures aurait lieu la Fête de la Rentrée, elle devait penser à se préparer. Elle réfléchit à la coiffure qu'elle se ferrait pour l'occasion. Puis elle grimaça : elle était obligée de porter cette tresse ridicule dans le dos de toute manière, histoire de faire honneur au club qu'avait formé Sharon (qui, au passage, l'avait invitée à garder ce signe de ralliement capillaire tant que Julia n'aurait pas donné _une réponse_. Une satanée réponse… )

Allait-elle intégrer le groupe, OUI ou NON ? Mais il y avait aussi Kirsten, et son invitation.

Julia soupira longuement et décida de se préoccuper d'autre chose pour l'instant…

En tournant à l'angle d'un couloir, elle cru voir une ombre passer derrière elle. Immédiatement, elle s'arrêta et examina le passage qu'elle venait d'emprunter… Mais rien.

Elle fronça les sourcils et décida de continuer son chemin. Mais cette présence derrière elle était persistante…

Un peu apeurée, elle accéléra le pas et sortit sa baguette. Soudain, elle se mit à courir, devenue très inquiète. Mais qui était là ? Qui la suivait comme ça ?  
Et en tournant à l'angle d'un nouveau couloir…

- AIE ! dirent deux voix en écho, celle de Julia et la voix de…  
- Lane ? Merlin, tu m'as refilée une de ces frousses ! s'emporta Julia.

En réalité, même si elle se montrait plutôt furieuse contre la préfète de sa classe, Julia était très soulagée de voir Lane en face d'elle et non un… et non un…  
…Quelle idée stupide de toute manière : les Mangemorts n'oseraient jamais venir entre les murs de Dumbledore !

Lane se releva en roulant les yeux et offrit sa main à Julia pour l'aider à se relever.  
- Eh ! Je n'étais tout de même pas la seule à ne pas regarder devant moi ! se défendit Lane quand elle eu relevée la jeune fille.

Julia balança sa main dans les airs comme pour inviter la préfète à oublier cette entrevue.

Mais à peine avait-elle fait deux pas… :

- Oh, Julia ! la retint Lane. J'avais oublié de te dire que ton vieux hibou a attendu toute la journée devant la fenêtre du dortoir. Il avait une lettre pour toi.

Julia stoppa net , les sourcils froncés.

- Au dortoir ?  
- Oui ! Ça nous a surprises aussi. Mais bon, borgne comme il est, c'est pardonnable.

Julia sentit sa circulation sanguine perdre une vingtaine de degrés d'un coup. Le hibou… le Borgne… Mazette !

- Mazette ! jura Julia.

Lane sembla inquiète. Mais Julia ne pensa aucunement qu'il était nécessaire pour elle de fournir des explications à sa camarade de classe. Et plus rapide qu'un _Comète260_, elle fondit dans son dortoir.

En entrant dans cette chambre toute de bleue décorée, Julia se sentit soudainement stupide : le hibou devait certainement être partit à présent… elle aurait dû demander plus d'informations à Lane. Mais là, sur son lit, une enveloppe jaunâtre invitait son destinataire à l'ouvrir.

Julia ne perdit pas une seconde pour sauter dessus.

Il n'y avait pas de mots écrits sur l'enveloppe. Julia devrait l'ouvrir pour voir qui la contactait.

Mais elle savait déjà qui était son correspondant… malheureusement  
Le hibou borgne avait appartenu à Julia avant… Avant !  
Mais 'son Oncle' le lui avait pris. « Pour passer inaperçue quand nous prendrons contact », avait-il assuré.  
Elle se surprit à trembler.

- Déjà ?! murmura-t-elle  
Elle ne devait pas 'avoir de ses nouvelles' avant un petit temps quand même… Il fallait qu'elle se réintègre parmi les autres élèves avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle décida d'ouvrire l'enveloppe.

Dés qu'elle distingua l'écriture dure et italique, elle y reconnut son Oncle.  
Son cœur se souleva et elle s'agrippa plus furieusement au bout de parchemin.

« _Ma chère nièce,…_ »

Biensure, elle n'était pas sa nièce. Ils n'avaient aucun lien d'apparentée. Il voulait juste renforcer la sécurité pour être certain que si une personne interceptait ce courrier, il n'y découvre qu'une bête lettre de famille. Elle ne connaissait pas son vrai nom. Elle devait s'adresser à lui comme à un oncle…

S'en suivit une lettre très chaleureuse où il lui souhaitait une très bonne rentrée et lui donnait même une recette de cuisine.

Ce qui aurait put passer pour une lettre banale d'un oncle cuistot à sa nièce préférée laissait la jeune fille encore nerveuse.

Elle porta sa baguette sur le morceau de parchemin et lança un « Revelatum » mal assuré après un petit moment d'hésitation.

Aussitôt, toutes les lettres changèrent de place certaines s'effacèrent, d'autre se regroupèrent, tout ça pour former des nouveaux mots, des nouvelles phrases, un nouveau texte et donc, une nouvelle appréhension.

« _Ma chère nièce,  
Je viens t'annoncer deux choses d'une grande importance.  
Tout d'abord, un petit changement au plan de dépare. _»

Julia inspira un grand coup. Déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas sa première mission, elle avait peur des changements…

« _Il faut t'y mettre le plus vite possible ! J'ai appris par certaines sources que « Le Puit du Savoir » ne sera plus en la possession de Dumbledore d'ici la nouvelle année.  
Tu sais à quel point cet objet est important pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et tu es tout aussi au courant que s'il tombait sous les mains Ministre de la Magie, ce serait apocalyptique…  
Regarde ta mère, et pense aux dégâts que le Ministère pourrait encore faire à la population. Ils ne méritent pas ta clémence, ma nièce. _»

Le Ministère, ces hypochrites avides de pouvoir… Ils avaient transformé sa mère en légume ! Elle la vengerait…

« _Mais sache que ta mission ne s'arrêtera pas au Puit de Savoir. _»

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Julia.  
Non ! Non ! NON ! Ca avait été décidé ainsi ! Elle s'occupait du Puit de savoir et puis elle serait l-i-b-r-e ! Elle refuserait !

« _Tu auras encore deux choses de la plus grande importance à accomplire par la suite. Mais tu seras mise au courant plus tard._ (« Ca ne sert à rien ! Je serais déjà loin à ce moment là ! » murmura Julia entre ses dents.)

_Tout d'abord, réintègre-toi dans la population de Poudlard. Ne laisse personne savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ton esprit. _»

Julia ne portais plus aucune importance à tout ceci. Jusqu'à ce que son Oncle touche un point sensible :

«

Amuse-toi bien à cette Fête de la Rentrée, c'est un excellent moyen de te refaire une réputation. Redeviens la même élève qu'avant, je t'expliquerais l'importance de ceci une autre fois.

Tu sais que tu ne peux compter que sur moi. Les Mangemorts ne seraient pas des alliers s'ils apprenaient « ton erreur ». Et le Ministère ignorerait tes appels à l'aide.  
Tu es seule…  
Moi, je suis de ton côté, mais ne me déçois pas…

Et maintenant, la deuxième nouvelle.

Julia ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux.

- QUOI ?!

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Soudainement, l'air ne voulait plus rentrer dans ses poumons. Elle sentit tout son sang quitter son visage. Elle allait vomir de peur.  
Elle lacha la feuille et porta ses mains au cœur. Non ! Pas lui ! Pas William !  
Mais elle devait absolument en savoir plus. Elle se remit donc à lire, les mains tremblantes, les yeux embués de larmes. Et chaque mot était comme un coup de poignard de plus qu'on s'amusait à lui enfoncer dans la nuque.

«

Le premier Ministre a lancé un loup garou à la recherche de ta famille le jour même de ta rentrée. Et il l'a trouvée. Ton frère est gravement blessé mais ta grand-mère a réussi à le maintenir en vie. Bien entendu, elle ne l'a pas amené à Ste Mangouste. Elle le soigne. Il sera certainement tiré de l'affaire.

Tu n'es certainement pas rassurée, mais n'essaye pas de prendre contact avec eux.

Ta grand-mère est entrain de créer un champ de sécurité autour de sa seconde maison, à Glasgow. Attends qu'ils y soient installés pour reprendre contact avec eux.  
N'oublie pas, tu n'es pas censée être au courant. Je ne devrais pas prendre contact avec toi.

Tâche de t'en souvenir quand tu leur écriras.

Ceci prouve encore une fois la fourberie du Ministère. Souviens-toi qui tu combats !  
Et ne laisse pas cette dernière nouvelle affecter ta mission. C'est pour eux que tu dois la mener à bien.

Julia pointa sa baguette tremblante sur le parchemin et murmura « Falsifo », ce qui rendit à sa lettre son aspect premier avec la recette de cuisine.

Elle la replia et la rangea dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

Elle resta assise là un bon moment, ruminant des idées noires, tremblant comme une feuille.

Elle voulait pleurer, mais n'y arrivait pas. Son estomac s'était serré si fort.

Elle était si déboussolée.

Bonsang…

Tout d'abord 'son oncle' la mettait en garde. Elle devait trouver ce satané « Puit de Savoir » et ce, avant la fin de l'année. Sinon, _il_ dirait aux Mangemorts _ce qu'elle avait fait_.

Merlin, quelle idiote ! Elle était prise au piège.

Sa famille ne serait jamais totalement en sécurité.  
Tout lui semblait dérisoire. De son arrivée ici à cette satanée Fête de la rentrée. Elle se trouvait stupide de vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
Quand elle pensait qu'il y a à peine quelques dizaines de minutes, elle s'inquiétait de la coiffure qu'elle se ferrait…  
Elle se dégoûtait elle-même.  
Des sanglots remontèrent à sa gorge.  
William, son petit William. Il n'allait avoir que 11 ans la semaine prochaine. Et là, elle avait mal pour lui, avec lui.

- Pardonne-moi Will, murmura-t-elle.

Tout ça était de sa faute… Ca y'est, les larmes remontaient. Mais avant de couler, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée. Julia eu tout juste le temps de retenir ses larmes avant de voir qui rentrait aussi vite.

C'était Criche Histas.

Elle sauta sur un tiroir de la petite armoire à côté de son lit, en sortit un pantalon et un pull bleu nuit qu'elle se dépêcha d'enfiler à la vitesse de l'éclaire.

- J'vais être en retard !… J'vais être en retard !… J'vais être en retard !… ne cessait-elle de répéter.

Et soudainement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule.

- MERLIN ! sursauta-t-elle. Jill, je ne t'avais pas vue !

Julia n'esquissa même pas une grimace en l'entendant utiliser son surnom.

- Et bien, tu m'as l'air bien pensive. Laisse cet air morne pour plus tard ! Là, c'est LA FÊTE DE LA RENTREE !!! Et on va être en retard !  
- J-je pense que je ne vais pas y aller !

Criche, qui refaisait sa longue tresse, stoppa net.

- Pardon ?  
- Je disais que-…  
- AAAH non, non, non ! ronchonna Histas. Sharon voulait absolument que tu viennes. Elle avait quelque chose de très important à te dire ! Tu dois absolument venir !  
- Mais…  
- Alors là, pas question que tu ne viennes pas ! Merlin, c'est la Fête de la Rentrée, quand même ! Et si Sharon ne te voit pas, tout ce qu'elle avait préparé tombera à l'eau ! Tu viens. C'est surement une question de vie ou de mort ! Compris ?

Julia leva un sourcil. Histas avait l'air au bord d'une crise de nerf avec son visage rougissant à une vitesse record et ses yeux qui sortaient peu à peu de leur orbite. Ca sentait l'anévrisme. Sharon devait vraiment s'attendre à ce que Julia arrive pour qu'Histas devienne une marmitte sous haute pression…

Puis elle repensa à la lettre… Elle n'avait plus envie d'y aller ! Mais son Oncle lui disait d'agir comme avant, que ça servirait pour _plus tard_.  
Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de remettre sa famille en danger. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner la mission, sinon, elle se verrait directement dans un cimetière ou à Azkaban, et sa famille persécutée jusqu'à leur mort.

Elle frissonna à ces images.  
Puis, elle se rendit à l'évidence. Elle devait le faire !

Alors, elle se leva. Mais ses jambes la portèrent difficilement. Quand elle arriva enfin à faire quelques pas les uns devant les autres, elle fut rapidement empoignée par Histas qui l'obligea à dévaler les escaliers trois-à-trois pour se retrouver dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Et après un bon temps de course à travers le labyrinthe de couloirs du château, elles stoppèrent net devant un cadre.

- Bonsang… Histas… Pourquoi… tu cours… si vite? On a encore… 15 bonnes… minutes ! haleta-t-elle.  
- Et bien… je voulais… d'abord passer… par la… salle de bain… des préfets !

C'est là que Julia se rendit compte qu'elles s'étaient effectivement arrêtées devant le cadre qui sert de salle de bain privée aux préfets.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu attends… pour rentrer ? commença à s'impatienter Julia en reprenant peu à peu sa respiration.  
- J'ai oublié le mot de passe… pleurnicha Histas. Il y a tout un kit de maquillage caché dedans.  
- Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses le mot de passe.  
- Que je le connaiss_ais_ ! corrigea Histas. C'est Sharon qui me l'a donné.  
- Sharon le connaît aussi ?  
- Elle est préfète des Poufsouffles ! répondit Histas, toujours absorbée dans ses souvenirs pour se rappeler du mot de passe.

Julia sourit amèrement. Si elle avait su que Sharon connaissait le mot de passe de la Salle de bain des préfets, elle n'aurait pas 'torturé' Lupin pour l'avoir… Quoi-que…

- C'est « Capharnaüm », dit Julia.

Et immédiatement, le cadre se volatilisa.

Histas sourit de gratitude, mais son sourire se transforma en grimace.

- C'est étrange ! C'est pas comme d'habitude, dit-elle.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Julia en essayant de passer sa main dans le trou à la place du cadre.

Mais aussitôt qu'elle le traversa, un rayon d'un vert kaki la frappa de plein fouet dans la poitrine, la repoussant de deux bons mètres en arrière. Et quand elle se releva, s'en suivit une vague d'un brun-vert transparent s'abattant sur Julia comme un tsunami et la trempant de la tête aux pieds.

- Mais qu'est ce que-… commença la jeune fille, se tournant vers Criche.

Mais à la place de la fin de sa phrase, sortit de sa bouche un énorme _Ver-à-crasse_…

Il était 20h17.

Remus, Sirius, James et Peter étaient dans une classe vide.

Tous les quatre étaient penchés autour de la carte des Maraudeurs.

Des yeux, ils suivaient les points « Julia Medows » et « Criche Histas » qui s'étaient élancés dans les couloirs.

- Ca y'est ! Elles se rapprochent de la salle de bain des préfets ! s'enjoua James.  
- Y'a plus qu'à espérer qu'elles s'y arrêtent, grimaça Peter.  
- Ce sont des filles et je connais le spécimen par cœur. Elles vont à la Fête de la rentrée, donc, je suis certain qu'elles se sentiront obligée d'y faire un saut! C'est une loi génétique ! les convainc Sirius.

Remus, lui, ne disait pas un mot, trop occupé à suivre la progression des deux jeunes filles sur la carte.

- Voilà elles y sont ! sourit Sirius. Et elles s'arrêtent !  
- Allez, allez, allez,… murmura James en croisant les doigts.  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'elles attendent ? s'impatienta Peter.

Remus aussi se le demandait. Et il se mit à douter. Et si elle avait compris qu'il avait piégé l'entrée ?

A ce moment là, il vit le point « Julia Medows » se rapprocher du cadre, et d'un coup, être expulsé vers l'arrière !

- WOUUUUUHOUUUUUUUW ! hurlèrent de victoire les Maraudeurs d'une seule voix.

Elle venait de recevoir de plein fouet le sort de Ver-à-crasse que les Maraudeurs avaient réussi à emprisonner dans la salle de bain.

- Et maintenant, elle va recevoir la vague de bave de ces jolies bestioles sur son petit minois, chantonna Sirius.  
- On ne s'en prend pas à l'un des Maraudeurs sans en assumer les conséquences ! assura James.

Remus souriait. Il était très touché par l'attitude de ses amis. Quand ils l'avaient vu revenir ce matin dans la salle commune avec l'air furieux, ils avaient compris que quelque chose clochait.

Ils lui avaient fait passer un véritable interrogatoire ! Mais maintenant, Remus ne leur en voulait plus. Sirius avait tout de suite eu l'idée de la piéger à l'endroit même qu'elle convoitait. C'est Peter qui avait eu l'idée des Vers-à-crasse qui serait plus rapide à mettre en place que d'essayer de créer une potion pour bien la rendre ridicule. Et James était devenu un vrai chef de chantier.

Les Maraudeurs, un pour tous et tous pour un !

- Ce qui me choque, rajouta Peter, c'est qu'elle aie cru que tu lui avais vraiment donné le bon mot de passe.

C'est vrai que ce matin, il avait joué un vrai coup de bluff. « Capharnaüm » n'était pas le bon mot de passe. Quand il avait donner le mauvais code à la jeune fille, il se demandait si elle penserait à l'essayer avant de le libérer, histoire d'être certaine qu'il ne lui mentait pas.

Mais elle l'avait sous-estimer !

Elle l'avait appelé _le Détreflé_, '_une personne sans intérêt qui attirerait la malchance et les problèmes _' d'après elle. Et bien elle avait put goûter à la situation !

Remus sourit. Ca lui ferrait une bonne leçon, à cette peste.

- Bon, les gars, et si on allait fêter notre génie à cette Fête de la rentrée, proposa Sirius.  
- Le rendez-vous est à 20h30 dans le Hall d'entrée de l'école, non ?  
- Ouais, Pete ! sourit James. Allons-y, on est déjà presque en retard!

Il fit une tape dans le dos de Lupin, histoire d'appuyer leur victoire et ils se mirent en route.

Arrivés, ils découvrirent presque toute la population Poudlarienne concentrée entre les murs. La fête s'annonçait démentielle. Déjà, des bières au beurre avaient été distribuées à la foule.

Il retrouva Lily et Maggy dans un coin et il abandonna les Maraudeurs pour aller à leur rencontre, histoire de discuter un peu.

Lily semblait assez nerveuse. Elle prenait son rôle de préfète très —si pas trop- à cœur. Et se trouver à une réunion organisée derrière le dos du camp professoral la mettait légèrement mal à l'aise.

Maggy rit, rejetant sa belle crinière blonde et bouclée dans le dos.

- Du calme Lil', regarde Remus. Sa conscience n'a pas l'air de le tourmenter le moins du monde !

Remus sourit pour appuyer les propos de la jolie jeune sorcière. Se savoir venger l'avait mis dans un état presque euphorique. Il n'avait plus cette frustration à porter sur les épaules. Il se sentait plus libre. Il empoigna une bière au beurre qu'on lui tendit et but de bon-cœur.

Mais alors, plus loin dans la foule, les gens se mirent à rire, des petits ricanements et beaucoup de messes-basses.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Maggy, curieuse.

Remus n'en savait pas plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une odeur assez désagréable. Et là, il comprit aussitôt.  
Son sourire s'élargit : il ne pensait pas que Medows soit suicidaire au point de se montrer en public couverte de bave de ver à crasse.

Le group de personnes à côté de lui se dispersa pour créer une espèce de chemin qui laissa passer une Medows furieuse. Elle était couverte d'une espèce de liquide verdâtre l'ayant sévèrement décoiffée. Des épis de cheveux gluants s'étaient détachés de sa longue tresse. Elle avait l'air absolument ridicule. Medows avait un seau rempli de vers à la main. Et elle ne jeta même pas un regard vers Remus quand elle passa devant lui.

Maggy se mit à rire.

- Mais qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Medows avait Criche Histas sur ses talons. Et enfin, elles s'arrêtèrent devant quelqu'un.  
Remus la reconnut comme étant Sharon Sansbury, une Poufsouffle de 6ème année qu'il avait vue dans leurs réunions de Préfets. Elle avait aussi été une prétendante de Sirius et une très bonne amie de Medows.

Grâce à son ouïe un peu plus développée, Remus réussit à comprendre leur conversation.

- Voilà, Sharon, s'enthousiasma Histas. J'ai ramené Jill ici ! Elle ne voulait pas venir mais je lui ai dit à quel point ce que tu avais à lui dire était important !  
- Oh ! Julia-chérie ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?! se tétanisa Sharon Sansbury, entourée de ses amies toutes coiffées d'une longue tresse.  
- Une longue histoire, grogna Medows, puis elle se mit à tousser et dégobilla un ver-à-crasse, ce qui fit sourire Remus.  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici comme ça ? insista Sansbury, l'air gênée de se faire observer par tout le monde avec telle compagnie .

Elle tira sa baguette et jeta un « Evanesco » sur Medows, ce qui n'enleva aucunement l'espèce de gélatine qui la recouvrait.  
Remus remercia James d'avoir pensé qu'elle tenterait de l'enlever… et d'y avoir remédié...

- J'y avais déjà songé, tu sais, grogna Medows envers son amie, ce qui fit pouffer Remus de rire.

Medows soupira puis jeta un regard vers Histas.  
- Criche m'a dit que… (elle s'arrêta pour déglutir un nouveau vers à crasse dans le seau qu'elle avait en main, puis reprit sans faire attention aux mines écœurées de son entourage :) … que tu avais quelque chose de la plus haute importance à m'annoncer. Elle ne voulait même pas que j'aille me changer pour venir te voir par la suite. Et j'espère sincèrement que ça en vaut la peine…  
- En effet,… mais ça pouvait attendre quand même un peu… répondit Sansbury en jetant un regard courroucé vers cette Histas qui se sentit mal à l'aise.

Medows soupira encore, plus profondément. Puis elle lui demanda ce qui était si important qu'elle apprenne.

- Et bien que mon club et moi avons votés et… et tu es élue à l'unanimité Présidente de mon Club lorsque je ne suis pas en mesure de superviser nos réunions.  
- …

Medows était bouche bée. On aurait put croire qu'elle allait recracher un ver-à-crasse du double de taille.

- Qu-quoi ? articula-t-elle difficilement  
- Et bien, je viens de dire que…  
- J'AVAIS COMPRIS ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Elle tapa férocement du pied, vraiment au bord d'une crise de nerfs.

Une blonde s'interposa alors dans la conversation : 'Kirsten', une Serpentard si Remus s'en souvenait bien.

- Julia, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu devais entrer dans MON club !  
- Désolée du mal-entendu, rit Sansbury. Mais elle entre dans MON club ! Elle porte déjà la tresse !  
- Elle portait mon bracelet de membre bien avant !  
- Mais elle a déjà fait son choix.  
- Pas du tout ! Hein, Julia ? Tu ne m'aurais pas fait ça ?!  
- …  
- Hein ? Julia ? demandèrent les deux jeunes filles en écho.  
- …

Medows avait l'air de ne même pas s'être rendue compte de ce qu'il se passait.  
Elle se mit alors un ricaner doucement, puis plus fort, et encore plus fort. Et lentement, les rires se transformèrent en pleures.

Julia Medows pleurait. Et Remus Lupin ne savait pas comment réagire.

- J-Julia ? hésitèrent Sharon et Kirsten.  
- V-vous savez quoi, les filles ? J'en ai marre.  
- Pardon ? s'avança Histas.  
- J'ai dit… J'EN AI MARRE !

Tout les murmures dans la pièces s'arrêtèrent. Remus, lui, fronça ses sourcils. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?

- J'EN AI MARRE ! J'EN AI MARRE ! reprit Medows, plus fort, avant de redéglutir un nouveau ver.

Et elle se remit à sangloter.

- Désolée, Will, mais je n'y arrive plus !

Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Remus s'avança un peu, pour mieux voir la scène.

- Je ne veux plus être une marionnette. Plus la vôtre du moins! ajouta-t-elle à l'envers de ses deux amies.  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? demanda Sansbury.  
- Je ne ferrais pas partie d'un group comme ça !  
- Mais ! Julia ! QU'est ce que ça veux dire ? demanda la blonde Serpentarde

Medows arracha alors le bracelet autour de son poignet et le jeta aux pieds de Kirsten.

- Ca veux dire ça !

Et là, Sharon Sansbury se mit à rire.

- Tu vois, Kirsten, Julia a fait son choix !  
- Oh oui, j'ai fait mon choix ! grogna-t-elle en agrippant la longue tresse noire qui lui pendant dans le dos.

Sharon comprit directement ce qui allait se passer et elle lacha sa bouteille de bière au beurre pour attraper le bout de la tresse de Medows.

Remus était ébahi par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Ca devenait n'importe quoi !

- Non, Julia. Ne détache pas ta tresse ! lui ordonna Sharon, toujours entrain de fermement tenir le bout de la-dite tresse entre ses doigts.  
- Lache moi ! grogna Medows entre ses dents.  
- Non ! Ce sont les vers à crasse qui te font agir comme ça. Tu n'as plus toute ta tête ! Garde ta tresse ou tu le regretteras amèrement.

Medows et Sansbury se jetèrent dans une guerre oculaire incroyable.

- On ne devrait pas intervenir ? demanda Lily à voix basse.  
- Je ne pense pas ! murmura Maggy.

Remus, lui, était encore abrutit par la scène.

Enfin, Medows baissa le regard, vaincue.  
Puis vomis encore un ver-à-crasse et elle s'affaissa lentement aux pieds de Sansbury.

- Du calme, Julia, murmura Sansbury, tenant toujours la tresse de Medows en main. Tu as fait le bon choix !

Remus regarda alors Medows. C'était étrange… Et là il comprit avant même qu'elle se mette en oeuvre:  
Medows attrapa un grand bout de verre de la bouteille de Bière-au-beurre que Sansbury avait lachée à terre quelques secondes plus tôt.  
Elle se releva d'un coup et frappa d'un coup sec dans sa tresse, qui se sectionna immédiatement.

Tous le monde était bouche bée, d'autres avaient audiblement aspiré de l'air, ayant cru pendant une demi-seconde que Medows allait enfoncer le bout de verre dans le ventre de Sansbury.  
La plus surprise était biensure Sharon Sansbury, qui tenait toujours une moitié de tresse en main.

La chevelure de Medows s'échappa alors de la tresse. Les longs cheveux de Medows se retrouvaient désormais diminués de plus de la moitié, lui arrivant en dessous des omoplates.

- Je te l'ai dit, oui, j'ai fais le bon choix. Je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne veux plus être comme vous… Hypocrites et lâches. Pour moi, c'est fini !  
- Mais, Jill… l'appela Histas.  
- Dés maintenant, je ne suis plus « Jill » ou « Julia-chérie », la coupa-t-elle. Appelle moi Medows désormais, et moi de mon côté je me retiendrais de vous identifier aux écervelées que vous êtes. Vous appelez publiquement comme ça vous ferrait trop d'honneur !

Sharon Sansbury reprit ses esprits, jeta le morceau de tresse à terre et sortit sa baguette. Tout le monde sembla se réveiller et ils reculèrent d'un pas. La Poufsouffle pointa directement le cœur de Medows.

Mais là, un autre préfet, celui de Serpentard, un grand blond lui aussi de 6ème année du nom de Joris Colias, s'interposa entre la baguette et Medows.

- Sansbury ça suffit maintenant ! cracha-t-il.

Là, elle sembla se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle baissa le bras.

Medows fit volte face aux filles et partit d'un pas conquérant, sans un merci pour Colias. Des murmures la suivaient mais elle n'en tenait absolument pas compte.

- TU LE REGRETTERAS ! grogna Sansbury avant d'elle aussi partir avec ses suiveurs dans le sens opposé, vexée.

Quand Medows arriva au niveau de Remus elle stoppa net ! Puis elle s'approcha de lui.

Elle avait beau avoir l'air totalement ridicule avec ce liquide gluant sur le corps, elle avait beau s'être mise en spectacle devant une bonne partie de la population de Poudlard, elle avait beau avoir des hautes décibels de critique dans son dos, elle n'en perdait pas cette flamme de fierté dans ses yeux vert-anis.

Elle le défia du regard, et Remus ne pouvait qu'en faire autant.

Lentement, elle s'avança vers lui, l'air conquérant. Elle lui fit un sourire vaniteux et emplis de mépris, puis elle porta lentement, très lentement, le seau à son visage et recracha vertement un ver à crasse dans le seau sans le quitter des yeux, le défiant de sa bassesse.  
Elle releva la tête et pris une longue inspiration en rejetant ses cheveux encore gluants et beaucoup plus courts dans son dos.  
Ensuite, elle essuya lentement sa bouche d'un lent révère de manche, son sourire toujours greffé aux lèvres.

- Je suppose que je te dois mon état, murmura-t-elle.

Elle lui enfonça le seau sur la poitrine qu'il dût agripper avant qu'elle ne le lache.

- Je n'aurais pas dû te sous-estimer, soupira-t-elle lentement. Faut croire que tu avais raison : Ce n'est pas toi mais moi, la «_ Détreflée _» !

Et là, il vit un vrai sourire sur son visage vert de maladie. Il ne dura qu'une demi-seconde, mais il avait été là ! Il croisa une dernière fois son regard. Deux vraies larmes y perlaient.

Elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux, lui fit un clin d'œil et, toujours dominée par sa fierté, elle s'éloigna d'un pas royal.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu as à voir dans l'histoire, Remus ? demanda Lily à ses côtés, appuyée par Maggy.

Remus ne répondit pas, il n'écoutait pas les commentaires que les gens faisaient de ce spectacle.

Là, les autres Maraudeurs le rejoignirent. Remus se dépêcha de cacher le seau qu'il avait en main derrière lui. N'ayant pas vu la sorcière venir parler à Remus, les maraudeurs ne lui posèrent aucune question.

- Remus ! appela James, l'air excité. On te cherchait partout, enfin !  
- Tu as vu comment Medows a disjoncté ? rit Sirius.  
- Ca, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau ! Elle en a plus bavé que les vers-à-crasse le ferraient ! ajouta James.  
- Waw c'est certainement la meilleure Fête de la Rentrée à laquelle on aura assisté ! déclara Sirius, approuvé par la plupart des personnes aux alentours, ayant tous trouvé le spectacle très distrayant.

Là, une banderole apparut soudainement dans le Hall où s'était rassemblé tout le petit monde.

« CAMARADES, LA FETE DE LA RENTREE AURA LIEU DANS LA SALLE A COTER DU LOCAL DE SORTILEGE. »

Tout le monde poussa un cri de joie. Une des fêtes les plus célèbres de l'année allait commencer. Quelques secondes plus tard, la banderole prit feu pour ne laisser aucun indice.

Aussitôt, tout le petit monde se mit en route vers le lieu annoncé.  
L'excitement était à point, déjà activé par la scène de Medows et la bande de Sansbury.

- Tu es vraiment vengé, maintenant ! dit alors Peter à très haute voix pour couvrire la musique endiablée qui se jouait dans la pièce sublimement décorée pour l'occasion de centaines de ballons sous une pluie de confettis.

Remus sourit et acquiesça.  
Biensure ! C'était mieux qu'il ne l'escomptait. Medows avait vraiment dû regretter cette journée et ne l'oublierait pas de si tôt, et ce, un peu grâce à lui.

James se consola du refus de Lily de danser avec lui en acceptant l'invitation de Maggy. Et Lily alla alors s'assoire près de Remus pour une bonne conversation.

Tout était parfait !

Mais alors, pourquoi se sentait-il si coupable ?

Vilaaaaa désolée du retard :p j'espère que vous avez apprécié, même si moi, personnellement, je l'ai moins aimé, je n'ai pas trouvé d'inspiration pour créé un vrai dialogue piquant entre Remus et Julia... Mais ce chapitre est important: le vent tourne XD Enfin, n'espérez pas non plus que Julia devienne un ange! Elle a juste un petit compte à rendre à sa conscience et à son amour-propre... Enfin, la suite sera pour d'ici pas trop longtemps O chalut!


	5. Les secrets de la Vieille classe

Saluuut! ça fait un baille, hein?  
J'espère que vous n'aviez pas oublié que la fic était toujours en circulation! Et si c'est le cas, bin y'a pas de quoi vous en vouloir, ... j'ai peut-être un peu abusé de votre patience...

Bref, reprenons:

IL SERAIT JUDICIEUX DE SE SOUVENIR QUE DANS LES CHAPITRES PRECEDENTS...:  
1) Notre héroïne s'appelle Julia Medows, Serdaigle 6ème année. Elle est partie de l'école il y a à peu près deux ans on-ne-sait-pourquoi et vient de revenir.

2) Le 1er vendredi de la rentrée, il y a une fête organisée par le Radoteur, journal anonyme de l'école. Julia s'est faite ridiculisée en publique ce jour là après avoir reçu un sort de Veracrasse conçu par Remus et sa bande. Elle a aussi rejeté les invitations à entrer dans les groupes de ses ex deux amies Kirsten (Serpentarde) et Sharon Sansburry (préfète de Poufsouffle)

3) Joris Colias fut son meilleur ami d'enfance. Il est préfèt de Serpentard et est intervenu en sa faveur le vendredi de la Fête de la rentrée.

4) Adrianna Mangriez est l'ancien souffre douleur de Julia. Cette "brésilienne" dans la classe de Julia ne parlait jamais... depuis peu, elle a retrouvé sa langue et n'a plus peur de défier son ancien tortionnaire...

5) Julia est revenue pour une raison mystérieuse avec une mission... mais on en sait toujours pas pourquoi elle est partie sans s'expliquer...

Début de réponse au point 5) dans ce chapitre ;)

**BONNE LECTURE!**

Retenez bien le titre du chapitre, car tout tourne autour des secrets de cette vielle classe...

_Chapitre 5 _: Les secrets de la Vieille classe de la _Sorcière-au troisième œil_.

L'eau brûlante faisait rougir la peau si pâle de la sorcière. Mais elle s'en fichait.  
Les picotements que provoquait la douche sur son corps étaient comme une sorte de punition.

- Tu n'es qu'une sombre idiote, Julia ! se dit-elle à haute voix.

Ses cheveux, devenus plus courts, pendaient tristement devant son visage baissé.  
Julia était assise dans la cabine de douche à côté de son dortoir, les bras entourant ses genoux où reposait mollement sa tête.  
Elle tenait dans sa main crispée une feuille de parchemin dont l'encre mouillée coulait lentement. La lettre serait bientôt illisible… et c'était mieux ainsi !  
Elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir aussi peur d'un bout de papier…

La lettre venait de son _Oncle_. Il était furieux du spectacle qu'elle avait offert vendredi soir, et le lui disait clairement dans une longue et fructueuse lettre.  
Mais comment était-il au courant ? Elle croyait être la seule à être en contact avec lui dans l'école !

Il la surveillait de plus près qu'elle ne le pensait et maintenant, il la menaçait de révéler aux Mangemorts _son petit secret_ et aux Aurors l'emplacement où se cachait sa famille.  
Il lui laissait une dernière chance : elle devait trouver une idée pour reprendre de la valeur auprès des élèves. C'était primordial…

« _S'ils ne reprennent pas confiance en toi d'ici peu, je serai obliger de faire tu-sais-quoi !_ » avait-il écrit en dures lettres en ajoutant avec des lettres rouges : « ALORS TU AS TOUT INTERET À TE RENDRE À NOUVEAU PRESENTABLE ET REGAGNER UN SEMBLANT DE DIGNITE, SINON…! »

Elle n'aurait jamais dû descendre manger ce matin.

C'était dimanche et depuis sa mésaventure particulièrement « baveuse » et « gluante » de vendredi, elle n'était pas réapparue aux yeux des élèves, ne bougeant plus du lit dans la pièce où elle avait passé sa première nuit à Poudlard… (Celui près duquel se trouvait un placard où elle avait enfermé une Serpentard mal avisée.)

Mais son ventre avait réclamé de quoi se nourrir après une journée entière de jeûne. Elle était donc descendue… Ensuite, elle avait vu le Hibou borgne arriver… Et après avoir lu son courrier, elle était venue pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sous cette douche purificatrice.

Elle en avait marre ! Mais dans quoi s'était-elle encore fourrée ?

Soudain, une rafale de coups fit trembler la porte de la salle de bain.

- Medows ! Tu vas sortir de là ? grogna la voix aux accents hispaniques de Mangriez.

La voix de la jeune sud-américaine avait beau être un peu étouffée par le bruit de la douche, elle n'en restait pas moins audible… très audible !

Julia ne daigna même pas répondre…

Mais Mangriez insistait férocement et son accent commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur le système.

- Vas te trouver une autre douche ! cria finalement Julia.  
- Tu ne penses pas te l'être accaparée assez longtemps ?  
- Non, je ne pense pas !  
- Tu es d'un égoïsme, Medows ! s'énerva-t-elle. Tout ne tourne pas autour de ton nombril ! Et t'as pas envie qu'il se noie, justement, ton fichu nombril… alors SORS DE LA !

Julia ne répondit pas… Peut-être que si elle se concentrait sur autre chose, la voix de cette idiote s'en irait !

- S-O-R-S !

Mais ça ne fonctionna pas.

Finalement, excédée par cette hystérique, elle sortit de la cabine de douche, s'enroula dans une serviette, agrippa sa baguette et ouvrit la porte à la volée, baguette pointée entre les deux yeux de l'autre sorcière.  
Celle-ci avait du prévoir le coup parce que sa propre baguette menaçait de créer une troisième narine sur le petit nez de Julia.

Julia se rendit alors compte du « pourquoi Mangriez désespérait tant pour avoir une douche » : Sa peau halée luisait sous une visqueuse couche de…boue bleue translucide? Mais un petit détail la frappa aussi : les yeux de Mangriez étaient blancs. Il n'y avait qu'un fin cercle noir délimitant son iris et un point noir servant de pupille. Mais aucune couleur, que du blanc…

Julia leva un sourcil.

- Oh… Je vois, ne put-elle s'empêcher de ricaner.

Mangriez n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à plaisanter. Elle fronça les sourcils et serra ses petits doigts plus férocement sur sa baguette.

Soudainement, Mangriez ouvrit à peine la bouche, laissa passer un murmure inaudible, et sembla satisfaite quand elle vit Julia être poussée en avant et propulsée sur le lit de Criche Histas.

Julia n'avait même pas eu le temps de penser à réagir !  
Elle se releva difficilement en essayant de garder sa serviette attachée autour de son corps.  
Et quand elle se retourna, elle trouva la porte de la salle de bain fermée à clef, Mangriez recevant les bénéfices d'une bonne douche.

Outrée, Julia se précipita sur la porte qu'elle tambourina, en vain…

Comment cette pimbêche avait-elle osé lui lancer un sort comme ça ? Et un sortilège informulé, en plus ! Elle ne lui avait même pas laissé une chance de se défendre !  
Fatiguée, elle se laissa glisser contre la porte et jeta sa courte chevelure trempée dans son dos.  
Mais quelle horreur ! Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait ainsi à la mettre en rogne à tout prix ?

Elle se leva enfin, furieuse, et attrapa de quoi se changer. Elle se contenta des affaires chiffonnées de la veille...qui avait été portées l'avant-veille, d'ailleurs.  
Aidée de sa baguette, elle passa un rapide coup d'air-chaud sur sa chevelure avant d'attraper un livre et se cacher derrière les rideaux de son baldaquin.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, elle entendit la sorcière brésilienne sortir de la pièce d'où elle venait d'être expulsée. Julia se retint de grogner et tenta de faire en sorte d'oublier que cette petite idiote était à quelques mètres de portée de tire.

Et puis, plus un bruit…  
Est-ce que Mangriez était finalement partie ? Pourtant, Julia n'avait pas entendu la porte de dortoir s'ouvrir ?

Elle ouvrit une petite fente dans son baldaquin et sortit discrètement sa tête.  
Mais assise sur le lit d'en face, Mangriez la fixait dans les yeux, sans ciller.

Julia sursauta.

- Bon sang ! Mais à quoi tu joues ?

Mangriez ne répondit pas.  
Mais les yeux de Julia s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand Mangriez lui montra le parchemin mouillé que Julia avait passé de longues minutes à chiffonner. Comment avait-elle pu oublier la lettre de son oncle dans la douche ?

Tenant plus du réflexe que du bon sens, Julia bondit hors de son lit telle une panthère en danger pour atterrir sur Mangriez qui eut juste le temps de fermer les yeux avant que la main de Julia ne lui attrape le visage d'une main et lui arrache le morceau de papier trempé de l'autre.

Entraînées dans cet élan, les deux Serdaigles basculèrent et tombèrent de l'autre côté du lit en lançant un cri simultané, avant de finir toutes deux par terre, jambes en l'air, dans une position des plus inconfortables.

- MEDOWS ! gronda-t-elle. ¡Merlin¡Este idiota está completamente loca! grogna-t-elle entre ses dents en se relevant tant bien que mal.  
- _Sta-sta completa louca_ toi même ! répondit Julia qui, bien que n'ayant pas compris les derniers termes de Mangriez, avait compris par le ton qu'elle avait employé qu'elle ne lui chantait pas la sérénade.

Julia se releva d'un bond et sortit sa baguette.

- Est-ce que tu as lu ce qui était écrit dessus ? demanda-t-elle d'un air féroce en parlant du parchemin.  
- L'eau a effacé l'encre presque partout…

Julia eut des difficultés à cacher son soulagement.

- … mais pas assez pour que je ne puisse plus la lire ici et là.

Le cerveau de Julia se décrocha de son crane et atterrit comme une enclume au fond de son estomac, lui coupant la respiration.

- T-tu mens !  
- J'y apprends donc que ton oncle est furieux que tu aies perdu la face devant tout ce monde,…  
- Tais-toi…  
- … que tu as un petit frère qui ne sera apparemment pas très content quand ton oncle lui passera une visite,…  
- Tais-toi, je te dis !  
- … qu'en fait, ta grand mère viendrait de perdre toute sa fortune et qu'il en attend beaucoup de toi,… que tu as intérêt à tout remettre en ordre sinon tu le paieras. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu vas te faire déshériter pour avoir publiquement revendiqué ta liberté ? Ton oncle se prend pour un dieu grec, on dirait. Tu es une vraie détraquée mentale mais à ce que je vois, c'est héréditaire dans ta famille !

Son sang battait sur ses tempes, l'empêchant de réfléchir comme elle le voulait. Mangriez mentait-elle ou était-ce vraiment les seules choses qu'elle avait pu lire… ?

- Ecoute Medows, j'ai un compromis à te proposer …

Julia plissa les yeux, suspendue aux lèvres de la jeune fille, prête à user d'un sort si le marché ne lui convenait pas.

- Je propose de ne dire à personne que ton oncle se prend pour un mégalo plein de pouvoirs, et que toi et ta grand-mère vous comptez votre richesse en Noises, si toi tu me jures que tu ne raconteras à personne ma…'situation' de tout à l'heure avant la douche.

Quoi ? C'était tout ?

- Et comment as-tu fait pour n'être vue de personne dans ta « situation de tout à l'heure » particulièrement bleue et huileuse ?  
- J'ai attendu dans la Vieille classe de la _Sorcière-au troisième œil_. C'est une classe désaffectée, personne n'y va, elle est toujours vide. Et quand il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs, j'ai couru…  
- Bon d'accord je ne dirais rien à personne… A la seule condition que tu m'expliques comment tu t'es retrouvée comme ça ?  
- Tu n'es pas en mesure de m'imposer des conditions, Medows, cracha-t-elle.  
- Apparemment, ton apparence dégoûtante de tout à l'heure avait l'air de te déranger au point que tu fasses un marché avec moi. Ca m'étonne, parce que je t'en ai fait plus baver que ça dans le bon vieux temps! Et, ton apparence, tu ne t'en soucies jamais plus que ça ! Alors si je décide d'ébruiter l'affaire,…  
- J'ébruiterais tes histoires, lui répondit Mangriez, nullement blessée par ces méchantes allusions.  
- Je te connais si bien, Mangriez, rit Julia, ce qui ne sembla pas ravir l'autre sorcière. Je pense que d'après ta réaction, c'est plus à toi que ça causerait du tord.

Mangriez prit du temps pour réfléchir, ce qui confirma que Julia avait raison. Mais ça attisa aussi sa curiosité.

Mangriez soupira lentement, yeux fermés. Julia sourit, croyant que la jeune fille allait lui révéler son secret. Mais cette dernière la regarda alors lourdement avant d'ajouter :

- S'il te plait, ne me demande pas te de le dire.

Julia ressentit ça comme un cuisant échec. C'était comme si une décharge lui avait traversé le corps. Les dents serrées, elle voulut grogner… mais le regard de Mangriez. Bon sang elle n'allait pas commencer à être clémente ?

- Mmmgrmh… Bon, je suppose qu'on a tous droit à nos petits secrets, grogna-t-elle finalement.

Elle se maudissait d'avoir dit ça !

Mangriez acquiesça.

- Gracias...  
- Je suppose que je dois répondre « de rien » en brésilien.

Mangriez rit quelque chose entre ses dents, puis se tourna pour partir.

- Quoi ? s'offusqua Julia.  
- Non rien, ta culture générale m'impressionne.

Julia décela un ton ironique qu'elle n'apprécia pas du tout.

- Oh. Je sais que la langue principale est le portugais, dans ton pays. Excuse-moi si je n'y ai pas apporté l'importance que tu lui destinais ! grogna-t-elle.

Mangriez sourit mais parla de quelque chose de totalement différent :

- Il y a ce Serpentard - Colias, je pense- qui semble t'attendre depuis des lustres en bas des escaliers de la tour de notre Maison.

Julia écarquilla les yeux. Joris ?

Mangriez ouvrit la porte pour descendre et ajouta :

- Ah ! Et ce n'était pas du portugais, mais de l'espagnol. Faut croire que je ne suis pas brésilienne. Tu sais, il existe beaucoup de pays sur ce continent-là, alors révise ta géographie ! On dirait que tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu le pensais, Medows…

Julia fronça des sourcils avant que la porte du dortoir ne se referme sur la jeune brésilienne qui ne l'était pas, apparemment…

Julia leva les épaules, ne se concentrant pas plus sur la jeune fille. Elle n'en valait pas la peine de toute manière.  
Elle soupira longuement puis se décida à ranger très soigneusement le morceau de parchemin qu'elle sécha au préalable d'un coup de baguette, non sans un certain poids sur le cœur…

Ensuite, elle pensa à Joris. Il était peut-être temps qu'elle le remercie pour son intervention dans la petite dispute de la dernière fois…  
Mais elle ne pouvait pas y aller comme ça.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain, s'inspecta la tête, et grimaça de dégoût.  
Elle se sécha les cheveux en tenant sa baguette projetant de l'air chaud d'une main, et se brossa les dents grâce à l'autre.  
Après coup, elle se démaquilla, enlevant la tonne de mascara noir maculant ses joues. Elle ne fit que cerner ses yeux d'un léger trait de crayon noir. Elle trouvait que ça faisait ressortir ses yeux, bien que ça ne servait à rien : on captait ses yeux vert-anis dessinés en amandes avant même de la voir, elle.  
Pour ses lèvres, elle ne fit que les humecter, puisqu'elles étaient naturellement colorées.  
A présent, sa tignasse noire. Ses cheveux étaient courts mais les ondulations étaient toujours marquées. Mais elle remarqua avec horreur que la coupe n'était absolument pas symétrique : Ils allaient sous l'omoplate d'un côté, et juste sous l'épaule de l'autre, jetant des épis noirs -indépendants du reste de la chevelure- d'un côté et de l'autre.  
Elle se mit d'accord pour les attacher dans un chignon relevé.  
Dernier check-up : le chignon, les yeux légèrement maquillés, les lèvres et joues roses, son nez petit, fin et droit et la ligne douce mais définie qui marquait le bel ovale de son visage, la rendant presque autoritaire, mais surtout très digne.  
Parfait.  
Elle expira une bonne fois pour se donner du courage puis décida de descendre rejoindre Joris.  
En arrivant à la salle commune, bondée de Serdaigles studieux en ce dimanche nuageux, tout le monde se tut aussitôt qu'elle apparut.  
Pendant une seconde, elle se demanda comment Mangriez avait réussi à passer devant tout ce monde sans se faire repérer.  
Levant le nez avec une pointe de snobisme, Julia traversa la pièce sans un regard, l'air au-dessus de tous commentaires, quels qu'ils auraient été. Elle savait qu'ils ne s'étaient toujours pas remis de sa scène, vendredi dernier avant la Fête de la Rentrée. Tant pis. Elle était une Medows, autant ne pas couler son nom avec elle…  
Elle croisa tout de même le regard de Lane, la préfète de sa classe. Elle y lut une certaine ironie.

En sortant hors de l'entre des érudits, elle expira tout l'air qu'elle avait comprimé dans ses poumons lors de son passage.

Qu'est ce que c'était désagréable de ressentir le mépris dans les yeux des autres… Elle n'y était pas habituée !  
Elle descendit les dernières marches de la tour des Serdaigles pour terminer dans un couloir du château.

Un jeune homme blond s'appuyait nonchalamment le dos contre le mur de pierre, en bas. Ses yeux marrons pétillaient de malice, derrière les quelques mèches rebelles qui les cachaient. Et son petit sourire en coin en témoignait.

Joris.

Mais Julia ne cacha pas sa surprise en le voyant en compagnie d'une autre fille.  
Julia avait déjà vu cette blonde aux multiples boucles blondes. C'était cette greluche qui suivait toujours cette Sang-de-bourbe d'Evans. Maggy Berts !

Ils discutaient assez librement, de ce que Julia pouvait en juger, sans aucune gêne ou hostilité apparente.  
Elle ne leur laissa pas le loisir de continuer leur conversation en se faisant bruyamment remarquer en claquant bien les pieds à chacun de ses pas.

- Julia ! la salua-t-il.  
- Bonjour Joris ! Oh,… et Berts.

Cette dernière grogna un espèce de « salut » vers la brunette avant de s'exclamer qu'elle en avait à présent marre de chercher Sirius, et qu'elle retournait à sa salle commune.

- A bientôt, Joris, sourit-elle.  
- Désolée que Black t'aie laissé en plan. Mais c'est un Black…  
- Sirius n'est pas comme les autres Black, soupira-t-elle d'un air faussement agacé. Mais c'est quand même un petit crétin…

Joris leva les épaules. Elle se tourna alors vers Julia et abandonna immédiatement son grand sourire.

- Medows…  
- Berts…, répéta-t-elle.

Et la Gryffondor fit basculer sa chevelure en arrière avant de partir d'un pas décidé.

- Alors ? Tu t'entends bien avec _Boucle d'or_ maintenant ?  
- Je ne devrais pas ? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton de défi qui l'interdisait de répondre « oui ! ».  
- C'est juste surprenant de voir un Serpentard et une Gryffondor se parler sans sortir leur baguette, se rattrapa Julia.  
- Il faut croire que les serpents ont trouvé un autre moyen que les noms d'oiseaux pour communiquer avec les lions!  
- Des lions ? Ils se prennent pour des fauves courageux, quand ce ne sont que des gros et vieux poltrons de matous.  
- … Toujours rancunière vis à vis des Gryffondors et de leur petite blague, à ce que je vois.  
- Désolée si je n'ai particulièrement apprécié la plaisanterie !  
- C'est pourtant la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée, Julia.

Elle lança un petit « hein » amer.  
Elle voyait bien où Joris voulait en venir… Il avait certainement été très satisfait de voir se former un fossé entre elle et Kirsten et Sharon.  
Mais Julia ne voulais pas en parler.

Elle avait toujours su que Joris avait une grande affection pour elle. Elle avait toujours su que, peut importe ce qui se passerait entre eux, Joris était si uniquement singulier qu'il ne voudrait jamais totalement l'abandonner.  
Ils avaient un lien plus que fraternel. Julia avait essayé de le briser,… mais Joris était toujours là pour le réparer.  
Si foncièrement différents, mais trop proches pour s'ignorer.  
Il y a de ces gens auxquels on tient et sans qui on ne concevrait pas sa vie. C'était ça, entre eux.  
Et Julia savait qu'elle n'en était pas digne…

- Julia il faut qu'on parle.  
- Et si je te dis que je n'en ai pas envie ?  
- Je ne suis pas de ces personnes qui patientent jusqu'à ce que l'autre daigne lui parler, Julia !  
- Je ne suis pas de ces personnes qui se sentent obligées de partager leur vie, Joris !

Julia lui lança des éclairs. Les yeux marron du jeune homme, à moitié cachés par quelques mèches blondes, ne se dérobèrent pas.  
Julia abandonna :

- Je ne vais pas tout te raconter, je te dirais seulement ce que j'estime avoir à te dire pour que nous soyons quittes.  
- Etre quittes ?  
- Tu es intervenu vendredi dernier en ma faveur, expliqua-t-elle… J'estime que tu as le droit de savoir. Et on sera quittes.

C'était sa façon de dire merci… Une façon comme une autre, en fait… peut-être juste un peu moins commune.

Joris sembla avoir un petit tremblement qui le fit légèrement crisper la mâchoire. Mais il n'ajouta aucun commentaire.

Elle hocha la tête, scellant l'accord informulé, et prit les devants vers une classe vide.

...

- _Evanesco _! lança Sirius en direction d'une flaque d'huile visqueuse et bleuâtre sur le sol, qui disparut instantanément.  
- On le tient ! s'exclama Remus en regardant les traces de pas partant de la tache d'huile jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir.

Remus et Sirius se tenaient devant une horloge grand-mère au 4ème étage. Personne n'y faisait vraiment attention, puisqu'elle ne fonctionnait plus depuis des lustres. Mais ce que personne ne soupçonnait et que les maraudeurs avait découvert, c'est que si on mettait les deux aiguilles sur 10h49, la porte en verre de l'horloge s'ouvrait. L'horloge était en réalité une porte qui menait à une ailée cachée de Poudlard.  
Ce secret, égoïstement gardé par les Maraudeurs, avait l'air d'être mis sérieusement en danger depuis peu : Remus avait remarqué que quelqu'un les suivait. Et leurs craintes furent fondées puisque leur dispositif de sécurité (sous forme d'une boue bleue luisante) avait été actionné et projeté sur le fouineur qui les suivait d'un peu trop près à leur goût.

- Il suffit juste de suivre les traces de pas, grommela Sirius, apparemment agacé de savoir que quelqu'un s'intéressait de trop près à leurs agissements.  
- Elles nous mèneront à ce petit curieux…

Ils commencèrent à suivre les traces de pas bleues dans le couloir désert.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils jouaient encore aux détectives, une voix féminine cria un « SIRIUS » hystérique.

- Oups, grimaça le concerné en voyant arriver Maggy, les sourcils froncés de consternation.  
- Et oui « oups » ! Tu sais combien de temps je t'ai attendu ? Tu avais promis de m'aider hier, déjà. Nous sommes dimanche, et je dois rendre ce fichu devoir à Slughorne demain ! Tu peux remercier Joris de m'avoir calmée ! Alors je me fiche éperdument de ce que tu es entrain de faire mais tu as intérêt à me suivre sur-le-champ jusqu'à la salle commune si tu tiens un temps sois peu à ta misérable vie de mulet tête-en-l'air qui n'arrive pas à tenir ses engagements.

La jeune fille pris enfin du temps pour respirer et jeta en arrière une boucle blonde qui lui tombait devant les yeux.  
Et avant que Sirius aie pu s'expliquer, elle se remit en route, lançant un regard à Sirius qui lui interdisait de ne pas la suivre.

- Bon vieux, je pense que tu vas devoir terminer de pister le fouineur sans moi ! Raconte-nous ta découverte…  
- D'accord. A plus tard !  
- SIRIUS TU VIENS, OUI ?!  
- A plus tard, Lunard… si je suis encore en vie, rajouta Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil à Maggy.

Et il courut vers elle, se confondant en excuses, lui racontant n'importe quoi pour qu'elle lui pardonne, en vain…

Remus ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire en coin. Il secoua la tête puis repris sa piste de marques bleues.

Celles-ci le menèrent jusqu'à une vieille porte craquelée. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rappeler que c'était en fait la Vieille classe de la _Sorcière-au troisième œil_. Une rumeur dans l'école disait qu'il y avait quelques dizaines d'années, une sorcière était venue prendre le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, et qu'elle avait la particularité d'avoir un troisième œil sur le front. La rumeur expliquait qu'elle serait née d'une mère sorcière et d'un père cyclope. Cette classe aurait été la sienne.  
Et dés son départ, le nouveau directeur aurait choisi une nouvelle classe pour le cours de DCFM.

Remus ouvrit la porte dans un grincement strident, curieux à la fois de voir ce que cachait la pièce, et aussi pour continuer de suivre sa piste.

La pièce était assez lumineuse. Mais elle regorgeait de vieux bancs, de tabourets écorchés, de quelques grands miroirs, de bureaux jonchés sur des tables cassées, de quelques balais, et même d'un vieux tableau posé sous une fenêtre. Le mur du côté couloir était à moitié caché par un énorme miroir.  
Cette pièce avait plus l'air d'un débarras que d'une ancienne classe. Une couche de poussière recouvrait les objets comme un manteau protecteur.

Remus était assez curieux de voir ce que pouvait encore contenir la bibliothèque, mais les traces bleues par terre l'insistèrent à continuer sa traque. Il aurait tout de même préféré que James, Peter ou Sirius l'accompagne, histoire que l'un puisse retourner cette pièce tandis qu'un autre continuerait la traque. Mais l'un préparait ses plans de Quidditch, l'autre travaillait à la bibliothèque et le dernier était enchaîné et battu par Maggy. Il soupira. Mais tant pis, il reviendrait ici plus tard…ce n'était pas sa priorité.

Il arriva de l'autre côté de la classe. Là, les traces s'arrêtaient juste en face du mur de pierre. Il l'inspecta.  
Les jointures n'étaient pas bien faites dans le coin en bas à gauche du mur, sur un carré d'une soixantaine de centimètres de côté.  
Curieux, il mit un petit coup de pied dedans… et il fut énormément surpris de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un panneau de bois au dessin parfait de pierres.

Il laissa échapper un petit « hein ! » de surprise et s'accroupit pour le toucher. Il découvrit alors un tout petit trou pour y glisser un doigt. Il poussa le panneau de bois, qui s'ouvrit comme une petite porte.

Le cœur battant d'excitation, il se mit à quatre pattes et sortit de la Vieille classe de la Sorcière au 3ème œil. Ensuite, il referma le panneau, se rendant compte qu'il y avait bien des charnières sur le côté.

Remus se retrouva dans un couloir froid, noir et très étroit.  
Il attendit quelques secondes que sa vue surdéveloppée puisse s'habituer à la pénombre. Enfin, il se mit en route. Il lui fallut quelques temps de marche, le saut de quelques obstacles et la montée d'une infinité de petites marches avant d'enfin voir de la lumière. En montant la dernière marche, il se retrouva dans une très très très petite pièce avec une seule petite fenêtre.  
Remus se crut dans une impasse jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'à sa droite se trouvait un panneau de bois, semblable à l'arrière d'un tableau.  
Il le poussa. Et le tableau s'ouvrit.  
Au bord du ravissement, il sortit du tableau et se retrouva dans une pièce circulaire avec huit portes.  
Curieux, les mains tremblantes d'excitation, il en ouvrit une.  
Stupéfaction.  
La pièce avait quatre lits à baldaquin encadrés par de lourds rideaux de velours bleu. Une armoire était à moitié ouverte et des vêtements mal pliés y étaient placés. Un livre que Remus avait du acheté pour sa 3ème année à Poudlard trônait sur un bureau. Et d'après les bruits d'eau, quelqu'un était sous une douche juste à côté.  
Remus n'eut pas besoin de trop réfléchir pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans le hall des dortoirs des Serdaigles,… et d'après les multiples soutiens-gorge, c'était les dortoirs des filles.

Il referma vite la porte.  
Bon sang !  
La découverte fit monter son sang au cerveau à une vitesse trop élevée.  
Les garçons n'avaient pas de moyen de venir dans le dortoir des filles, normalement.

- Génial, sourit-il.

Il posa alors le pied sur quelque chose de glissant. Soulevant le pied, il y trouva des gouttes bleues et visqueuses.

Il allait suivre les traces quand des pas lourds et rapides montèrent des marches, derrière la plus grande des huit portes. Remus en conclut que cette porte cachait l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune des Serdaigles. Mais apparemment, une fille avait l'air pressée de retourner à son dortoir.  
Et aussi rapide qu'un Comète 150, Remus s'élança jusqu'au tableau (qui représentait une dame à l'air hautain) et le referma sur lui au moment même où la porte donnant sur les escaliers s'ouvrait.

Reprenant son souffle, il entendit de derrière le tableau une fille en crise de larme s'arrêter sur le palier. Une deuxième fille arriva alors derrière elle, haletante.

- Arrêtes de pleurer, Sarah ! dit la voix de la deuxième fille.  
- Co-co-co-comment a-a-a-t-il o-o-o-oser me plaqueeer ! couina-t-elle.  
- Viens, allons en parler dans le dortoir.

Remus trouva que c'était une excellente idée. Comme ça, elles disparaîtraient et il pourrait voir où menaient enfin les traces bleues.

- N-non ! Je ne v-veux pas !  
- Bon d'accord, explique-m-…woooOOOooow !

Il y eu un grand « Boum » suivit d'un « AIE ! » sonore. Remus comprit que la 2ème fille avait du glisser sur le liquide visqueux.

- Mais qui peut laisser des cochonneries pareilles ? _EVANESCO !_

Ce dernier mot le fit frissonner. Elles venaient d'effacer ses précieuses traces.  
Il se retint de jurer trop fort.

- Voilà, heureusement que j'ai nettoyé ça, sinon quelqu'un aurait glissé dessus et se serait cassé le bassin ! Maintenant, vas-y Sarah, explique-moi TOUT depuis le début sans laisser tomber un seul minuscule détail…  
- A-a-alors voilà. On allait dans le p-p-parc et…

Remus comprit alors que cette discussion serait très longue !  
Il grogna quelque chose et se releva, se disant que ça ne lui servirait à rien de rester. Il se décida à retourner à la salle commune. Il y attendrait les Maraudeurs et leur raconterait ses découvertes.

Il soupira, se releva, dévala la volée de marches, sauta au dessus de quelques obstacles, marcha un peu et se retrouva face au mur avec la planche de bois montée sur des charnières.  
Il s'accroupit, glissa son doigt dans le trou et tira la plaque vers lui… quand il se rendit compte que des rires s'élevaient dans la Vieille classe…  
Doucement, il referma la petite porte. Mais il la laissa légèrement entre-ouverte, pour pouvoir écouter ce qui se disait.

- … C'est là que je me suis rendu compte à quel point tu étais sournoise ! dit une voix masculine sur un faux ton de reproche.

Cette remarque le fit rire, lui, et quelqu'un d'autre… une fille !

- Arrête, Jo, dit-elle. Tu sais très bien que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

Et les rires redoublèrent.

Cette voix, Remus la connaissait !

Il ouvrit un peu plus la petite porte et se pencha de telle sorte qu'il puisse voir sans être vu. Et grâce aux nombreux miroirs, et surtout grâce à celui qui prenait la moitié du mur opposé, Remus put confirmer ses pensées en voyant le reflet de Medows rire à gorge déployée.

Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis vendredi dernier, à la soirée de la Rentrée. Elle était dans un état pitoyable. Mais là, elle avait ses cheveux d'ébène relevés en un haut chignon, elle était habillée de vêtements choisis avec soin et elle riait sans aucun tourment en tête. Assise sur un bureau stable, les jambes croisées, elle faisait face à Colias, assis nonchalamment sur une chaise. Ses yeux d'un vert très clair pétillaient. Elle avait l'air digne, fière et forte, et particulièrement à l'aise.

Elle et le garçon -que Remus associa à Joris Colias, un préfet de Serpentard- continuèrent à rire comme ça quelques minutes. Remus envisagea sincèrement de s'endormir quand il y eu un petit retournement de situation…

- Oh ! On avait tellement rit ce jour là ! dit Medows en s'essuyant une larme de rire au coin de l'œil, d'un revers de main.  
- C'était le bon vieux temps… soupira Colias en sécha lui aussi ses larmes.  
- C'était le bon vieux temps ! répéta-t-elle.  
- Comment est-ce qu'on a fait pour perdre ça ? demanda Colias, soudainement plus sérieux.

Un certain malaise était palpable dans l'air. Même Remus voyait que la jeune fille se tendait, sur le bureau.

- Je ne sais plus… murmura-t-elle.  
- Moi je pense que ces deux filles ont fait de toi ce que tu ne voulais absolument pas devenir, dit-il naturellement.  
- Je t'interdis de me juger Joris, dit-elle soudainement plus amer. Nous en avons déjà parlé. Je suis ce que je suis. J'ai peut-être évolué d'une manière qui te déplait, mais ça ne change en rien que je ne changerai pas ma façon d'être pour retrouver mon innocence d'enfant !  
- Tout de même, qu'est ce que ça t'as amené de rester avec ces filles ?  
- Tu veux dire à part du pouvoir, du respect, de la renommée, et une réputation solide ? dit-elle cynique.  
- Ce n'est pas drôle. Tout ça a été basé sur la peur que tu inspirais. Tu es fourbe et même perfide quelque fois.

Remus se sentait à moitié surpris de la réaction de ces deux jeunes gens et la façon dont la conversation était passée de joviale à acerbe. La manière si directe qu'employait Colias pour parler à Medows était assez étrange. Surtout que le blond gardait un air neutre, loin de la colère. Au plus loin que Remus se souvienne du jeune garçon, il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu s'énerver ouvertement une seule fois. Au contraire, Medows était une boule de nerfs personnifiée. Remus se rendit compte alors que c'était la première fois qu'il avait vu la jeune fille rire comme ça, aussi librement. Ce n'était pas un de ces rires aristocratiques, qui donnaient une image. Non. Et elle n'avait pas cet air hautain, pour une fois. Remus se surprit à penser qu'elle était beaucoup plus jolie quand elle était à l'aise…  
Mais maintenant, elle retrouvait son visage de d'habitude : sur les aguets, prête à mordre.

- Tu sais Joris, on a peut-être trop changé au fond pour continuer comme ça… dit-elle, en rogne.

Celui-ci rit. Un rire sans joie. Remus y lut une pointe de fatalité.

- Peut-être…

Il ne dit rien plus, puis ajouta :

- Tu sais, au fond, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé à ce Noël il y a deux ans, mais vu la façon dont tu as changé par la suite, je soutiens que c'était la meilleure chose qui te sois jamais arrivée.

Il se leva, la laissant assise là sur son bureau, prêt à partir. Medows lança un petit rire presque sourd.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé. Qu'est ce qui te dit que c'était si bien ?  
- Oui, en effet. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais ça semble t'avoir rendu meille-… non, disons 'moins idiote'.

Medows sourit, cynique. Elle ne répondit pas aux allusions de Colias. Celui-ci s'avança un peu plus vers la porte. Remus se dit qu'il s'agissait là d'un duo bien étrange… La Serdaigle reprit :

- Donc, pour toi, la fin justifie les moyens, hein ?

Il se retourna et s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir, les bras croisés.

- C'est assez lourd comme termes. Mais je suppose que oui, c'est bien ça !

Medows s'emporta. Elle se leva d'un bond, se retourna, et avança vers les fenêtres, furieuse. Remus referma un peu plus la petite porte, de peur qu'elle ne l'entrevoie. Mais elle était trop absorbée par sa colère pour remarquer quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Ferme cette porte et assied-toi ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

Colias ferma lentement la porte, un imperceptible sourire aux lèvres. Et là, Remus comprit…

Il s'était déjà demandé pourquoi ce blondinet était à Serpentard. Il avait l'air si… soumis à Medows. Et sa façon de ne jamais s'emporter, ni quand on le cherchait ouvertement, ni même quand les maraudeurs faisaient une blague aux Serpentards. Il avait l'air si peu à sa place… Mais Remus venait de comprendre par son sourire que Colias venait de toucher au but. Voilà ce qu'il voulait entendre depuis le début. Il connaissait Medows mieux qu'elle ne le pensait ! Il venait de la manipuler, et quelque chose disait à Remus que ce n'était pas la première fois, et qu'elle ne s'en était jamais rendue compte. Ce garçon devait réussir à obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait ! Ses plus grandes armes étaient sans aucun doute sa patience, son calme, son intelligence et son pouvoir de manipulation.

- Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort, murmura Remus pour lui-même…

Colias tira lentement une chaise vers lui et Medows commença… :

- Ce que tu dis là n'a aucun sens, aucun. Celle que tu vois là, devant toi, n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Tu penses peut-être que le fait de renier Kirsten et Sharon me rend libre comme l'air ? Si j'ai renié ces filles, je le paye ! Tu me trouves changée ? Mieux ? Et bien si je le suis effectivement, je ferais n'importe quoi pour redevenir comme avant, n'importe quoi pour oublier pourquoi je suis devenue cette faible petite idiote !

Remus se releva légèrement. Elle n'avait pas crié, mais son ton était perçant, sombre, et blessé. C'était… étrange de voir quelqu'un comme ça.

Medows prit un temps pour regarder par la fenêtre. Elle soupira, longuement. Et elle reprit :

- Le vendredi 23 novembre 1974, ce qui remonte à deux petites années, je suis rentrée chez moi pour les vacances de Noël. A Kings Cross, mes parents n'étaient pas là, comme d'habitude. Te souviens-tu de Jonathan ? Et de Parcius ?  
- Oui, répondit Colias. Ton petit frère et ton beau-père…  
- Oui. John va sur ses onze ans à présent… Il voulait allez à Poudlard, tu sais… Alors voilà. A Kings Cross, il n'y avait que notre chauffeur pour me ramener. Et il m'a confié qu'il y avait une certaine tension qui régnait à la maison. Quand j'ai voulu en savoir plus, il n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit…

Elle reprit place sur le bureau et regarda les dalles au sol, avant de continuer un peu plus bas… :

- Quand je suis arrivée au Manoir, maman était livide. Elle avait l'air d'être sérieusement malade. Mais j'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas un virus qui la mettait dans cet état. Quelque chose d'étrange planait à la Maison.  
- Comme quoi ?  
- Je suis justement allée voir Jonathan pour en savoir plus — il n'avait que huit ans à ce moment là. Il était si heureux de me voir pour Noël ! Mais quand on a parlé de la situation, il m'a raconté avoir écouté une des conversations que Parcius entretenait avec ses « étranges amis », comme John les appelle. Les étranges amis de Parcius, ce sont des Mangemorts.

Contrairement à Colias qui ne cilla même pas, Remus eut un mouvement de recul immédiat. Mais au fond, ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment que la famille de Medows soit plongée dans ce genre de secte.

- Il m'a dit que les amis de Parcius allaient faire de lui un garçon fort, qu'ils lui avaient assuré que huit ans, c'était l'âge parfait pour une telle étape, et que leur 'grand chef' aurait Parcius à une très haute estime s'il acceptait que John « en soit »…  
- Ils voulaient faire de ton petit frère un petit Mangemort de huit ans ? demanda Colias choqué.

Remus aussi était interloqué.

- Pire… soupira-t-elle. Au début, j'ai tiré la même conclusion. J'ai directement été voir ma mère, pour en savoir plus. Au fond, je ne m'y opposais pas formellement,… J'étais assez d'accord avec ce que le Maitre des Ténèbres nous avait appris. Depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'aspirais à être avec eux dans cette guerre contre le Ministère de la Magie. Mais j'estimais qu'il était peut-être un peu tôt pour John. J'étais peut-être aussi un peu jalouse… Et quand j'en ai parlé à ma mère, elle s'est mise à pleurer. J'étais assez troublée. Le fait de voir son fils devenir partisan la bouleversait étrangement. Elle qui était si fière de moi quand je me dessinais la marque des ténèbres sur le bras, quand j'étais gosse.

Julia ricana, dans ses souvenirs…

- Quand on sait à quel point elle a eu honte quand mon véritable père est parti d'Angleterre pour fuir le Mage Noir… et à quel point elle avait été heureuse d'épouser Parcius par la suite et voir John naître pour continuer les affaires familiales !  
- Ton père est parti quand tu avais six ans, c'est ça ?  
- Non, je n'en avais que quatre. La seule chose que j'ai de lui, c'est une photo d'un homme grassouillet et méprisable. Le traitre. J'espère qu'il a su courir vite et loin… parce que le Mage Noir le rattrapera.

Remus était révulsé de voir à quel point cette fille était du côté noir. Il la savait insupportable, mais pas aussi dévote à Voldemort. Elle le dégoûtait encore plus, et le peu de remord qu'il avait ressenti vendredi dernier fut remplacé par du mépris.

- Continue, l'encouragea Colias les bras croisés, vraiment très intéressé… autant que Remus, en fait.  
- J'ai fait ma petite enquête et j'ai découvert que le « cadeau » de John arriverait pour Noël… le lendemain au soir, donc. Ma mère était… chamboulée. C'était atroce de la voir comme ça. Et cette nuit là, le 23, elle est venue m'embrasser quand elle pensait que je dormais. Je me suis levée dés qu'elle avait passé la porte. Elle rentrait dans la chambre de mon demi-frère. Elle a embrassé John et a vu que j'étais levée. Maman était habillée pour sortir. Elle m'a prié de retourner me coucher sans objection et sans bruit. Je l'ai fait et maman est partie. Plus tard dans la nuit, Parcius est revenu d'une des réunions de Mangemorts. Il a remarqué qu'elle n'était plus là… et il est venu me demander où elle était. Comme je ne savais pas, il avait l'air affolé. Très angoissé. Il est parti à sa recherche.

Elle prit un petit temps pour respirer. Sa voix devenait plus rauque. Elle était au bord des larmes.

- Il est revenu le lendemain matin, ma mère dans les bras.

Elle se mit à pleurer :

- J-Je croyais qu'elle était morte.

Colias ne se leva pas pour la consoler. Il s'était juste un peu affaissé, compatissant. Mais Remus comprit que c'était la bonne chose à faire, que Medows n'aurait pas voulu d'une épaule pour s'apitoyer. Elle prit quelques secondes pour se reprendre, luttant contre les larmes.

- Parcius m'a raconté qu'elle était tombée dans une embuscade du Ministère. Les Aurors soupçonnaient la famille d'être impliquée dans la magie noire, et ils avaient tendu un piège pour attirer ma mère hors du manoir protégé. Parcius était arrivé à temps pour l'enlever de là. Mais le sévère interrogatoire que les Aurors lui ont fait passer l'a presque tuée. Elle… Elle est… C'est comme si un détraqueur lui avait donné un baiser : elle n'est pas morte, mais plus vraiment vivante non plus.

Medows respira quelques bols d'air pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer. Remus se sentit très lourd. Elle avait l'air d'avoir porté plus sur ses épaules qu'elle n'aurait du. Il ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine, mal à l'aise.

- Je HAIS ces Aurors… cracha-t-elle, une flamme destructrice dans les yeux. Le lendemain matin, Parcius avait prévenu deux Mangemorts. Ils sont venus à la maison et ils ont discuté dans le bureau de Parcius. John était effondré, moi aussi. Je ne savais pas comment réagir… alors j'ai envoyé un hibou à ma grand-mère maternelle… elle a transplané dés qu'elle a su. Parcius n'avait pas l'air ravi de la présence de Grand-Mère. J'ai compris que les Mangemorts avaient convaincu Parcius que malgré les récents et tristes évènements, l'initiation de John devait se faire.  
- Et puis,… ?  
- Je ne sais plus… On est resté avec maman, même Parcius. Il était très perturbé et bouleversé. Et ce soir là, le soir de l'avant, Parcius a pris John et l'a amené dans le petit salon du deuxième étage. Je les ai suivi discrètement. Un homme très grand et large l'attendait. Il a pris John par la main et lui a demandé de ne pas avoir peur, qu'il serait très utile au Maître par la suite. Puis l'homme s'est tourné vers la porte. Il savait que j'étais juste derrière, pourtant, je n'avais pas fait un seul bruit. Il a prévenu Parcius. Parcius m'a fait entrer, sans se fâcher. Et j'ai vu John partir avec l'homme. Jonathan avait peur, très peur. J'ai demandé ce qui allait lui arriver. Il refusait de répondre. A ce moment là, j'ai vu par la fenêtre leurs silhouettes. Ils marchaient vers la vieille cabane du jardin. J'ai couru sur le balcon. Parcius m'a ordonné de rentrer, que Greyback s'occuperait bien de lui…  
- Greyback ? demanda Colias, dans ses pensées.

Le sang de Remus se glaça quand il entendit ce nom. Merlin… Il comprit directement où elle allait en venir. Son cœur se serra. Pauvre petit…

- Greyback est un loup-garou pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Il veut créer une armée de jeunes loups-garous que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourra manipuler à sa guise.

Joris Colias se leva, la bouche ouverte d'effroi. Il ne savait même plus quoi dire.

- Comment peux-tu encore aduler ce monstre de Tu-sais-qui quand celui-ci voulait faire ça à ton frère ?  
- Tu ne comprends pas, Joris, dit-elle en pleurant. Il est si puissant. Je ne peux pas me mettre contre lui ! Qui suis-je pour faire ça ? Il fait ça pour le bien des Sorciers. Je n'ai pas le choix ! …De toute manière, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à laisser John comme ça…

Colias leva un sourcil et reprit place sur sa chaise… Medows, elle, ne pouvait plus arrêter ses larmes.

- Parcius m'avait déjà parlé des plans de Greyback, une fois. Dès qu'il a mentionné le nom, j'ai tout compris. La lune, le fait qu'il m'ait senti derrière la porte dès que j'étais cachée, le nom de Greyback, la cabane du jardin, le fait que John deviendrait fier et fort…

Ses larmes redoublèrent :

- J'ai hurlé à John de s'enfuir. Mais il était trop tard. La nuit allait tomber d'une minute à l'autre. J'ai remarqué que la lune était parfaitement ronde. J'ai hurlé, si fort. Mais rien ne pouvait y faire. Parcius m'a attrapé. Il m-m'a tiré en arrière, mais je m'agrippais au balcon ! Il était devenu fou, i-il riait. Il disait que rien ne pouvait se mettre sur le chemin du Maître. Grand-Mère m'a entendu crier et elle est venue voir ce qu'il se passait. Parcius a sorti sa baguette et nous a enfermé sur le balcon, mais j'ai eu le temps de lui raconter la situation en quelques mots, avant que Parcius ne me fasse taire d'un sort de mutisme. Ma Grand-Mère est devenue livide, et elle a couru, couru et couru vers le fond du jardin. Du deuxième étage, je la voyais foncer, la baguette rouge prête à lancer des sorts.  
- A-t-elle réussi ? s'enquit Joris.

Medows s'essuya les yeux, en vain. Puis elle acquiesça.

- Ma grand-mère est une grande duelliste. Elle a tiré John de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Remus soupira de soulagement. Son cœur avait battu beaucoup plus vite et il avait soudainement eu très chaud. Il lâcha son épaule droite qu'il avait serrée sans s'en rendre compte, là où il avait été mordu par Greyback.

- Et qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé, à Parcius et toi ?

Elle fit non de la tête, les larmes ruisselant encore sur les joues. Remus était à deux doigts de sortir pour lui extirper les réponses du nez.

- Julia !  
- Non, Joris ! Je… je ne peux pas…  
- JULIA !  
- NE ME FAIS PAS CA, JORIS !  
- Qu'est ce que Parcius t'as fait, sur le balcon.  
- Rien !  
- Je ne te crois pas, Julia !  
- Pourtant c'est la vérité ! Il ne m'a rien fait ! C'était… moi…  
- Quoi ?  
- C'était moi !  
- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait ! insista-t-il.

La pression était à son comble. Medows allait s'effondrer. Remus avait vraiment mal pour elle. Ça la déchirait d'avoir à le révéler, mais elle voulait le dire en même temps, Remus le voyait ! Il voulait mettre un terme à tout ça, mais elle dit enfin :

- I-Il a p-pointé sa baguette sur ma grand-mère pendant qu'elle courait à travers le jardin. J'ai hurlé pour qu'elle se mette à couvert, qu'elle se défende ! M-mais le sort de mutisme… Je n'ai rien pu dire ! Il a commencé à citer le sort impardonnable mortel. Il allait la tuer. I-il allait tuer ma grand-mère ! Je venais de perdre maman, j'allais perdre John et ma grand-mère a-allait mourir. J-je n'ai pas réfléchi.

Ses pleurs lui coupèrent la respiration. Remus avait le cœur qui battait fort. Medows lui apparaissait sous un jour qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais ce qui l'horrifia plus, ce fut la fin :

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Jill ?  
- J-je n'ai pas r-réfléchi ! Je... Je l'ai poussé du deuxième étage, de toutes mes forces !

Colias et Remus étaient dans le même état de stupéfaction.

- Julia, tu veux dire que…

Elle éclata en sanglots.

- Oui ! J'ai tué Parcius !  
- T-tu as tué un homme… murmura Colias, ne semblant pas en revenir.  
- Non, cria-t-elle. J'ai fait cent fois pire ! J'ai… j'ai tué un Mangemort !

...

Voilààààà!

Un très long chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aurez apprécier... j'ai du réécrire le début une quinzaine de fois!  
Merci encore, Chibee,...

A bientot, chers lecteurs... ou à dans pas trop longtemps!


	6. Popularité

Salut !Waw le dernier poste date d'il y a un sacré baille S Oups…Voici donc le 6ème chapitre… une soudaine motivation m'a redonner envie d'écrire. Bon, j'en suis à 1semaine avant mon examen d'entrée en université, donc, pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire le 7ème chapitre dans la semaine qui suit… MAIS ce pouvoir de motivation me fera poster plus vite (hope, hope, hope…)Ce chapitre est moins bon que les autres mais nécessaire ! Pas d'actions, pas de confrontations Julia/Remus, pas de révélations troublantes, pas d'éxplications sur les agissements d'Adriana Mangriez, la fausse brésilienne, mais un long chapitre de 12pages Word avec que du dialogue… pas très alléchant hein ? Lisez quand même parce que ca servira aux rebondissements ;)

**IL SERAIT JUDICIEUX DE SE RAPPELER QUE **

- Julia Medows, notre héroïne de Serdaigle, reçoit des lettres de son « Oncle » qui lui commande de regagner de la popularité pour sa mission Mangemoresque… sinon il fait livrer sa famille aux méchants Aurors et au méchants mangemorts.

- Dana Sansbury, préfète de Poufsouffle, est sa présente et récente pire ennemie. Elle a mal gobé l'idée que, devant tout le monde, Julia coupe sa tresse. Ça symbolise son refus de rentrer dans le group de Dana. Et Criche Histas, la lèche-botte de service, petite rousse, est dans la même classe que Julia. Le signe de ralliement au clan de Dana, c'est cette fameuse tresse dans les cheveux.

- Andria McHelie est la préfète en chef de l'école. Elle est petite avec des cheveux courts blonds et une frange devant les yeux. Elle fait peur à tout le monde avec cette autorité naturelle émanant d'elle. Même Remus a peur d'elle.

- Il y a un journal hebdomadaire qui parait à Poudlard dans le dos des profs : le Radoteur. Ses membres signes sous des pseudonymes, donc, personne n'est au courant des ouvriers de ce journal.

- Julia est revenue à l'école un jeudi et cette scène ce passe un lundi matin… tant de péripéties en même pas 4jours ? quelle vie trépidante pour notre p'tite Julia ;)

- Bonne lecture

Chapitre 6 : « Popularité… »

C'était lundi.

Il était 7h12, et à une heure si matinale les étudiants normaux maudissaient encore le réveil qui les tirait de leurs chaudes couvertures.

Mais Julia était loin d'être une étudiante normale : elle marchait déjà seule dans les couloirs silencieux de Poudlard d'un pas trainant.

C'était supposé être assez habituel chez la jeune fille, elle qui avait tendance à se réveiller avec le soleil. Mais aujourd'hui, elle s'était levée pour ne pas penser. Son esprit était ailleurs et son regard soucieux en témoignait.

- Idiote ! cracha-t-elle entre ses dents, prête à se gifler.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de raconter une partie de son histoire à Joris ?

- Espèce d'idiote ! répéta-t-elle en serrant les poings cette fois ci, espérant inconsciemment que la douleur des ongles s'enfonçants dans ses paumes la distrairait un peu de ses pensées.

Elle ne voulait pas admettre que c'était uniquement sa faute si maintenant, quelqu'un savait…Elle ignorait délibérément le fait que Joris était capable de tenir un tel secret…Elle refusait aussi d'avouer que partager ce fardeau lui avait fait du bien…Tout était à cause de Joris !

Non… tout était à cause de Parcius, ce pauvre Mangemort qui avait certainement pas imaginé que sa descente aux enfers serait causée par une gamine de 14 ans, un balcon au deuxième étage, et un sol un peu trop dur pour amortir une chute…

Son premier week-end à Poudlard avait déjà fait virer toutes ses pensées de bord, l'avait déjà contrainte à changer sa manière de voir, d'agir, et d'être vue. Et son premier lundi à Poudlard n'allait pas changer des autres jours passés :…

Julia arriva aux portes de la grande salle, certainement presque vide à une heure si matinale.Mais avant qu'elle puisse mettre un pied dans l'énorme pièce, un « Medows ! » particulièrement froid vint l'appeler de l'autre bout du couloir.

Julia ne montra pas sa surprise de trouver Dana Sansbury, sa longue tresse dans le dos, lui faire face les bras croisés mais la baguette à la main. Son écusson de préfète de Poufsouffle brillait bien fièrement sur sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas seule : Criche Histas, sa petite tresse rousse terminée par le ruban bleu de sa maison, se tenait à sa droite, et à sa gauche se trouvait trois autres filles un peu plus en retrait.

- Sansbury, je croyais que tu ne devais plus jamais m'adresser la parole !?

- Détrompe toi Medows, je suis justement ici pour me rabaisser à discute.

- Ô Gloire à ton infinie bonté ! railla Julia

Dana se mit à rire.

- On a été de si bonnes amies, Julia… D'abord Kirsten qui fait des choix stupides, puis toi…

- Où veux-tu en venir, Sansbury ?

- Et si nous allions en parler dans un coin un peu plus discret ?

Julia n'avait aucune envie de passer du temps seule avec Dana, ses copines, et une idée de vengeance bouillonnant dans leurs veines. Cette confrontation, elle le savait depuis le départ, devait avoir lieu : le plus tôt serait le mieux. Elle s'attendait à avoir à rendre des comptes assez douloureux après sa prestation de vendredi. Mais une espèce de fierté aveugle l'empêchait de refuser : elle ne leur montrerait pas qu'elle avait peur ! Et puis, autant régler leurs affaires maintenant une fois pour toute. De plus, Julia était certaine de les battre si une bataille devait se faire à coup de baguettes (sinon ses ongles fraichement manucurés étaient assez acérés pour laisser des marques profondes…)

Si un éclair d'hésitation était passé dans ses yeux vert-anis, il disparut sur le champ.

- Allons dans une classe vide, l'invita Julia.

Dana sourit et l'invita à la rejoindre. Elles se mirent à marcher, escortées par les quatre autres sorcières. Ca avait l'air d'être un cortège officiel, et ça fit sourire Julia.

Elles entrèrent dans la première classe qu'elles trouvèrent.

- Alors, Julia,… soupira Dana en s'asseyant sur un bureau, jambes croisées. Toi qui déteste les chignons, qu'est ce qui te prend d'en arborer un ?

- Dis-moi Dana, tu as juste l'intention de m'humilier en me rappelant que mes cheveux sont mal coupé ? Allons, j'attendais mieux de toi !

- Disons que je voulais subtilement introduire une discussion à propos de ton geste assez débile de l'autre soir.

Pas besoin pour Julia de demander plus d'explications : elle voulait parler du moment où elle s'était assez sauvagement coupé la tresse la liant à Dana et sa bande.

- Que me veux-tu alors ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bureau en face de celui de la Poufsouffle, voulant s'assoir de façon égale à la sienne, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne se sentait nullement intimidée.

- Te donner une dernière chance de te racheter…La Serdaigle ne se retint pas de rire à gorge déployée

- Mauvaise réponse, dit Criche Histas, un sourire au lèvres.

- La ferme Histas, répondit-elle presque avec fatigue avant de se retourner vers Dana, qui ne changeait en rien son air neutre. Non mais tu croyais franchement que j'allais tomber à genoux et te remercier de vouloir me reprendre ? Tu délires ! Je ne vois pas ce que rester avec toi pourrais bien m'apporter.

- Comment oses-tu parler comme ça à Dana ? s'emporta Criche. Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Tu devrais être honorée que Dana daigne encore poser les yeux sur toi !Julia était profondément révulsée. Elle avait la bouche ouverte et les sourcils arqués de stupéfaction.

- Avant, Dana n'aimais pas trop les lèches cul! Alors, Histas, et si t'allais mettre ton nez dans l'orifice de quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Stop! Medows, je sais ce que tu caches !

Julia sentit une vague de froid la submerger et elle regarda directement Dana dans les yeux, oubliant jusqu'à la couleur des cheveux d'Histas.

Savait-elle ? Oui ! Elle savait ! Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Joris ! Joris avait tout balancé ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à ce sale Serpentard.

- Je sais que ton beau-père s'est suicidé il y a deux ans, que ta mère en est devenue folle de chagrin — littéralement biensure- que votre coffre à Gringotts ne contient certainement plus qu'une poignée de Mornilles et que ta grand-mère s'occupe de ton légume de mère et de ton pauvre, pauvre petit frère.

En voyant l'air choqué de Julia, Sansbury dut croire qu'elle avait touché le secret de sa fraichement nouvelle ennemie. Elle ne comprit pas que Julia était simplement rassurée que la version qui devait être officielle de ses malheurs avait été gobée par la jeune fille.

- Touchée ! commenta Histas, fière que Sansbury aie réussit à faire taire la Serdaigle.

Julia réfléchit deux secondes avant de répondre. Bon, elle aurait préféré que personne n'aie à apprendre cette fausse histoire, mais elle savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, tout le monde serait au courant ! Elle n'encourait donc rien de trop grave…

- Et alors ? Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu crois que je vais m'apitoyer parce que tu pourrais raconter ça à tout le monde, Dana ?- Je crois que les gens trouveraient plus intéressants que je leur parle de ton père !- Que pourrais-tu ajouter sur Parcius ?Sansbury se retourna sur ses 4accolites :- Les filles, sortez s'il-vous-plait…Une blonde fronça les sourcils, sincèrement déçue.- Ne me le faites pas répéter… les menaça doucement la préfète de Poufsouffle.

Les 4sorcières sortirent donc de la classe, légèrement irritées. Histas ferma la porte derrière elle, ne se privant pas de lancer un dernier regard haineux à Medows, auquel elle répondit par un clin d'œil farceur.

- Je parle de ton VRAI père, Julia, repris soudainement Dana. Tu sais, Maximilien Medows ?

- Il est mort dans un accident quand j'avais 4ans ! raconta Julia

.- Ca, c'est ce que toi et ta famille voulez faire croire à tout le monde pour ne pas tacher ton si noble nom de famille !

Julia frissonna… ça, c'était une vraie surprise ! Dana ne pouvait pas être au courant ! Si ?

- Ton père à fuis celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom dans ses fonctions de Mangemort, et il a une forte mise à pris sur la tête. Tu imagines la honte et le déshonneur si les gens apprenaient que ton poltron de père avait lâchement abandonné ses fonctions pour cacher son énorme postérieur dans une caverne quelconque ?!

Ça ne servait à rien de nier. Elle savait !

- Mais que me veux-tu à la fin ?

- Je veux juste que tu saches que j'ai de quoi ruiner ta réputation et t'enfoncer plus bas que terre. Je sais ce que tu caches et j'ai quelques contacts avec certains futurs Mangemorts… tu peux passer de la célèbre Julia Medows à r-i-e-n !

Julia eu peur. Une nouvelle erreur de réputation qui se détériore et son Oncle ferrait le nécessaire pour le lui faire amèrement regretter. Dana ne savait certainement pas à quel point Julia tenait à sa haute réputation, maintenant !

- Et, pour que tu gardes ta petite gueule fermée, je dois me joindre à toi dans ton petit club de gourdes ?

- Exact, sourit Dana en jouant avec sa longue tresse. Laisse moi t'expliquer, enchaina-t-elle en voyant l'air questionneur de Julia. J'ai besoin de ta réputation pour… rencontrer les 'amis de tes parents'.

- Oooh, tu veux que je t'aide à rencontrer des Mangemorts ? rit Julia

- Apparemment, ta famille y est bien vue... Mais la mienne n'est pas la bienvenue dans vos petites réunions… Et pour tout le monde, je suis la gentille petite Poufsouffle que tout le monde aime ! Personne, ne voudra m'aider à entrer dans ce cercle fermé. Je ne peux plus du tout compter sur Kirsten, tu es ma dernière chance !

- Donne moi une seconde pour verser une larme !

- Tu ne peux pas refuser ! ajouta Dana, nullement vexée

- Pourquoi ? Sinon tu détruits ma réputation ? Désolée d'avoir à te le dire, mais j'ai toujours été plus populaire que toi ! Et la demande que tu me fais le prouve !

Julia se rendit compte qu'elle avait touché le point faible de Sansbury au moment où celle-ci ajouta, limite hystérique :

- Tu te trompes, Medows ! Tout le monde m'adore ! Tu as toujours été vue comme la méchante et vicieuse petite Serdaigle qui se prenait pour une Serpentarde. Moi, j'ai toujours été la gentille préfète qui vous rendait plus sociable, Kirsten et toi !

C'était trop beau ! Julia continua sur sa lancée :

- Je suis désolée de l'opinion que tu te donnes ! Les gens te prennent pour une idiote avide d'un pouvoir qu'elle ne sait gérer seule !

- J'étais dans le top 10 des filles les plus populaires de l'école l'an passé ! s'emporta-t-elle- C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Julia

Dana prit un air fier et rappela à Julia que le Radoteur, le journal secret de l'école, publiait un numéro spéciale après les vacances de Noël et du nouvel an. Julia s'en rappela aussitôt. Dans ce premier numéro de la nouvelle année, un espèce de Top 50 regroupait les personnes les plus populaires de l'école.

- Tu n'y es apparue que l'an passé ! J'y suis depuis ma 3ème année ! se moqua Julia

- Ne te donne pas autant d'importance, Julia ! Je te rappelle que tu n'as plus de quoi t'acheter de l'importance.

- Tu en viens aux questions d'argent maintenant, Dana ? Plus d'argument solide ? L'argent ça part, ça vient. Je me referais une fortune d'ici peu ! anticipa Julia, tout aussi emportée que Dana dans ce règlement de compte.

- Quand je pense que c'est moi qui doit posséder une des dernières richesses que tu possédais…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Le collier en pierre de Solvate que tu m'as offert pour Noel juste avant ta mystérieuse disparition… Il a du te couter une fortune ! Tu imagines s'il te revenait entre les mains ? tu aurais de quoi nourrir ta petite famille pendant un moment.

Julia se tût. Une victoire pour Dana ? Cette dernière du le sentir comme ça, vu son sourire.

En réalité, Julia avait chaud, très chaud, en entendant cette dernière phrase de Sansbury !

Ce collier… elle l'avait offert à Dana, si seulement elle ne l'avait pas fait ! Ce n'était pas sa valeur qui comptait, mais ce qu'il contenait…

Des pierres de Solvate !

Les phrases de Slughorne durant son dernier cours lui revinrent en mémoire : « la Pierre de Solvate est une pierre de lune très puissante qui aurait des pouvoirs médicaux très intéressants. Entre autre, réussir à raccommoder le si complexe cerveau humain quand il est gravement endommagé, comme ces très connues 'brèches' »

Sa mère, torturée par les Aurors, avait accumulé les brèches cérébrales jusqu'à devenir un légume… Julia avait devant-elle la personne détenant l'antidote ! Les pierres de solvates étaient presque introuvables ! Elle s'était renseignée dans la bibliothèque de l'école juste après son cours de potion.

Elle détenait ce collier depuis des générations, et elle avait donné cet objet de valeur à sa présente pire ennemie…

Il le lui fallait !

- Il faut que tu me le rendes, murmura Julia…

- Je t'avoue m'y être attachée ! Et je le trouve très bien où il est, dans mon coffre à Gringott's.

- Il. Me. Le. Faut.

- Cette vieillerie de grand-mère t'intéresse donc ? Moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est d'entrer le cercle fermé auquel tu appartiens !

Julia ne voyait absolument pas comment elle pourrait faire Dana intégrer les Mangemorts. Elle n'en était même pas une !

- Je ne peux pas t'aider, je ne sais pas comment faire ! Et ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça !

- Débrouille-toi ! Sinon ta réputation serait sérieusement tachée et aucune d'entre nous ne pourrait intégrer le clan de Tu-sais-qui !

- Je le ferrais ! céda Julia. Mais à une seule condition : je veux le collier !

Dana réfléchit. Elle se rassit plus confortablement sur son bureau et joua quelques secondes avant de donner sa réponse :

- Non !

- QUOI ? s'énerva presque Julia, une brique lui tombait dans le ventre.

Sa baguette, que Julia n'avait pas lachée depuis le début des discussions, crépitait de rage dans son poing serré.

- Ce collier est manifestement important.

- Tu l'as bien dit, il a une grande valeur ! J'ai besoin d'argent, tenta Julia pour la garder sur une mauvaise piste.

- Je t'avoue que je n'ai plus très envie de m'en séparer…

- OK ! Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour t'intégrer chez les Mangemorts !

- Alors ta réputa-…

- J'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE DE MA REPUTATION ! Détruit la si tu veux !

Julia était déçue et blessée. La solution se trouvait devant-elle. Le collier. Mais l'autre idiote n'allait pas le céder ! L'excitation d'avoir trouvé une solution pour sauver sa mère s'évanouissait beaucoup trop douloureusement.

Elle s'était levée, prête à clore la conversation, mais Dana repris :

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu y tiens beaucoup, à ta réputation.

- Tu te crois si intouchable, Sansbury. Ta popularité est plus fragile que la mienne tu sais, à cause de tes faux semblants, à jouer les petites filles adorables. Les gens commenceront à comprendre que tu es mesquine et hypocrite. Les gens n'aiment pas les menteurs !

- Tu sais quoi, Medows, tu m'as donné une sublime idée !Julia fronça les sourcils mais la laissa parler.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas vraiment l'intention de me rendre service auprès de tes amis Mangemort, et moi, je n'ai pas franchement envie de te céder un si rare collier. Et, malheureusement, notre amitié à l'air définitivement brisée suite à ton refus d'intégrer le groupe. Alors voilà… Et si on laissait notre popularité décider de laquelle d'entre nous aura ce qu'elle veut ?

Julia ne répondit toujours pas mais leva un sourcil au plafond.

- Je ne suis pas si pressée pour la petite recommandation que je t'ai faite… Je peux attendre jusqu'au nouvel an ! Je te céderai le collier seulement si tu me bats au concours de popularité de l'école !

- QUOI ?

Sansbury jeta sa tresse en arrière sortit sa baguette et murmura une formule qui ouvrit la porte d'un seul coup. De l'autre côté, les 4filles attendaient patiemment que leur leadeur aie finit ses basses besognes. Elles sursautèrent à peine quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Dana leur commanda d'entrer sauf à l'une d'entre elles, à qui elle intima de chercher un certain « parchemin rose » dans son dortoir. La désignée recrue de ce troupeau de vamp hésita une demi seconde, l'air apeurée, puis sortit de la petite classe dont elles avaient pris possession aussi vite que si elle avait un Magyar aux fesses. L'évocation de ce parchemin fit sursauter les filles. Julia se demanda pourquoi. Mais Dana continua en fixer Julia, un air de défi dans le regard:

- Celle qui sera le mieux classée dans le top50 obtiendra ce qu'elle veut.

Cette fois, ce fut les 3filles restantes qui demandèrent un « QUOI ? » sonore.

- Si tu es mieux classée que moi, je te rends ton collier directement ! Si je suis mieux classée que toi, tu me fais intégrer le 'cercle fermé dont nous avons parlé'. D'accord ?

Julia réfléchit quelques secondes.

Elle avait donc jusqu'à Noël pour se créer une réputation solide.

4 mois.

Juste 4 mois.

Si peu de temps et un si grand défi.Elle le savait, jamais elle n'y arriverait !

- Sans problèmes, Sansbury ! dit-elle, ses yeux jurant contre sa peste d'ennemie. Je relève le défi.

Après s'être maudite une centaine de fois d'avoir flanché, Julia réussit à apprécier l'effet qu'elle avait fait sur le clan en face d'elle :

Toutes avaient reculé d'un petit pas, comme prises par surprise par sa réponse. Elles la regardaient sous un nouveau jour,… se rendant certainement compte à quel point elle était dingue.

- Quoi ?! lachâ Histas, la meilleure amie de Sansbury, une grimace déformant son visage.

Une autre se mit à rire bruyamment, repoussant sa petite tresse d'un air amusé :

- Medows est vraiment encore plus stupide que je ne le croyais.

Dana sourit.

- D-Dana ? demanda doucement une petite brune derrière la chef. Tu es certaine que c'est une bonne idée… ? Je veux dire…_Sur le parchemin rose_ ?

Dana tourna sa tête avec une vitesse à refiler un torticoli.

- Tu douterais de mes capacités ? Et tu crois _qu'elle _en a plus que moi ?

- N-non, non ! Jamais ! Je disais ça pour toi. Je ne voudrais pas qu-…

- Qui d'autre ici croit franchement que Medows a plus de chance que moi de réussir ? coupa Dana, s'adressant aux autres filles présentes.

Aucune ne répondit et Dana se tourna, satisfaite, pour refaire face à Julia, un sourire aux lèvres.Ce numéro avait convaincu Julia. Elle pouvait le faire ! Elle pouvait rendre Dana ridicule. C'était une façon très puérile d'atteindre ses fins mais pourquoi pas ? En plus, son Oncle serait ravi de la voir redorer son blason en étant classée une des filles les plus populaires. Ça laisserait un peu de répits à sa famille aussi…

Si elle réussissait à battre Dana, elle aurait le collier, la gloire, la paix d'esprit face à son oncle et un sacré regain de confiance.

C'est là que la jeune fille qui était partie à toute vitesse revint, essoufflée et rouge, un parchemin vieux-rose à la main.

Dana le lui arracha des mains sans un merci et l'étala sur le bureau le plus proche.

Dés que Julia posa son regard dessus, elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Mais surtout, elle sentait que le parchemin puait la magie noire !

- Criche, nous ferrais-tu l'honneur d'être notre secrétaire témoin ?

- Biensure ! sourit Histas en sortant de son sac une plume bleue fantaisie.

- Medows,… repris Dana, en regardant Julia démentiellement. Tu es certaine de vouloir continuer ?

NON !

- Oui !

Merde !

- Bien, sourit la diablesse, fermant lentement les yeux, comme de délice.

Cette fille était définitivement possédée !

- Criche, écris ce que je te dicte. Bon, Allons y... Julia Sunnyle Medows et Dana Grisel Sansbury se lancent un défi. »

Aussitôt, Julia déglutit difficilement. Elle venait de se rendre compte que si elle perdait, elle devrait satisfaire la demande de Dana… chose impossible ! Elle devait tout arrêter maintenant !

- …

- Medows ? Tu veux ajouter quelque chose ?

- Non. AAAARRRGH !

- Bien, continuons : Dans l'édition post-Noëlique du Radoteur, la fille qui se retrouvera classée dans le top 50 de l'école —celle, biensure, qui se retrouvera à la meilleur place- aura gagné la partie. Si cette gagnante est Julia Sunnyle Medows, elle recevra alors le plus rapidement possible le collier en pierre de Solvate. Si la gagnante est Dana Grisel Sansbury, Julia Sunnyle Medows se verra dans l'obligation de faire intégrer celle-ci dans le camp des Mangemorts.

Dana attira d'un Accio une fiole poussiéreuse en verre oubliée sur une étagère et la brisa contre la table.

- Acceptes-tu cette charte Barlow? demanda-t-elle, son horrible sourire aux lèvres tout en ramassant un des plus gros morceaux de verre qu'elle avait trouvé. Moi, en tout cas, j'accepte.

Dana s'entailla l'index gauche d'un petit geste vif et signa le parchemin rose d'une emprunte sanglante de son doigt.Julia frissonna de la tête au pied. Ca devenait du sérieux là. Et mettre de son sang sur un parchemin qui portait presque une étiquette « Made in Magienoireland » ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Alors ? s'impatienta Sansbury

Tout ca semblait affreusement dangereux ! Cette sorcière était la fifille à son papa Lucifer ! Non, elle ne pouvait pas aller aussi loin !

- J'accepte ! soupira-t-elle, aussi blanche qu'un cadavre.

Elle alla chercher un autre bout de verre d'une main tremblante et ferma les yeux pendant qu'elle l'enfonçait un peu dans son index gauche, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite sphère pourpre y perle. Elle s'avança ensuite vers le parchemin rose de manière hésitante puis, après quelques secondes, écrasa son doigt sous l'encre où son nom était écrit.

Aussitôt, elle sentit une vague froide la parcourir de la tête au pied et ne put s'empêcher de laisser passer un petit gémissement de surprise.

Dana sourit, tout en sucant son doigt ensanglanté :

- Merci Medo-...

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?! demanda une voix en ouvrant la porte en grand.

Un grand homme à la longue robe noire en velour se tenait devant-elles. Ses cheveux courts étaient aussi noirs que ses yeux. Et sa soigneuse barbe coupée très court ne cachait pas une bouche séverement pincée. Il avait la baguette sortie et cherchait quelque chose dans la pièce.

- Un de mes instruments révélait la présence de magie noire dans cette pièce !expliqua-t-il

- Vous avez du vous tromper, professeur, dit Sansbury innocemment. Nous ne faisions que discuter.

Julia remarqua que Dana avait déjà caché le parchemin.

- Oh vous avez vu l'heure ? Il serait temps d'aller prendre notre petit déjeuner ! dit la petite brunette derrière elle.

Elles aquiescèrent, saluèrent poliment leur professeur et sortirent de la pièce. Dana envoya un dernier clin d'œil à Julia et un petit « Top chrono ! » avant de suivre les autres.

Il se retourna vers Julia et la fixa longuement, si pas étrangement…

Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? S'il espérait qu'elle craque et lui avoue tout, c'était perdu d'avance. Elle garda un regard neutre si pas indifférent et se leva doucement du banc sur lequel elle était assise.

- Vous êtes Julia Medows, n'est ce pas ? demanda l'homme juste avant qu'elle sorte.

- Oui en effet !

- On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ! J'en conclus que vous êtes quelqu'un d'important ici !

- On ne m'a rien dit à votre sujet. Est-ce déplacé de ma part d'en conclure que vous n'êtes certainement pas indispensable ?

L'homme leva les sourcils, sincèrement surpris. Mais il sourit et continua sur un air très calme:

- Oui, en effet, c'est plutôt insolent. Je suis votre professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, ce qui me rend hiérarchiquement plus important que vous. Cela me donne aussi le droit d'enlever cinq point à Serdaigle ! Et je sens que j'aurais beaucoup plus de points à devoir enlever, avec vous.

- Moi je sens que je vais vite vous apprécier, si vous avez la soustraction de points facile !

Sur ces derniers mots, elle sortit du local et se dirigea directement dans la grande salle, déjà remplie au 3/4.

Elle alla rapidement s'assoir et ignora Dana et sa bande.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Julia était toujours assise à sa table de Serdaigle, les yeux fixés sur le dos de la cuillère qu'elle tenait en main, ignorant son porridge se lamentant de n'être mangé.

Personne ne faisait attention à ce qu'elle faisait et c'était mieux ainsi.

Elle penchât sa tête à droite puis à gauche, examinant sa tête se déformer à chaque quelqu'un pouvait élire cette tête informe, au nez épaté, aux yeux dissymétriques et à la bouche surdimensionnée comme une des filles les plus appréciées de Poudlard ?

Elle soupira et laissa tomber la cuillère dans son bol de porridge.

Qu'est ce qu'elle était stupide !

Jamais elle n'y arriverait !

Julia laissa sa tête tomber lourdement sur la table en grognant de désespoir.

Et Joris qui n'était même pas là... Le Serpentard lui manquait, subitement!

Mais elle se rappela alors que le Radoteur, le journal de l'école, était habituellement caché sous les tables tout les lundis. Sa main fouilla dessous et ses doigts rencontrèrent des feuilles de journal. Chouette ! Ca lui changerait les idées !

Elle tira le journal vers elle mais déchanta dés qu'elle vit la 1ère page : c'était elle, recouverte de bave de vers-à-crasse, entrain de faire une scène devant tout le peuple de Poudlard juste avant la fête de la rentrée.

Des gens autour d'elles avaient aussi lu la 1ère page et lui jetaient des petits regards moqueurs.

C'était déjà bien partit pour son concours de popularité, tiens !Peut-être que si elle se noyait dans son porridge…

Mais ses pensées suicidaires s'arrêtèrent là quand elle sentit un hibou atterrir lourdement à côté d'elle.

Elle sursauta sur le coup.

Que lui voulait encore son Oncle ?

Mais Julia reconnut le hibou comme appartenant à Poudlard.

Qui lui enverrait une lettre ce matin ?

Intriguée, elle ouvrit l'envelloppe jaunie et en sortit le parchemin.

_Coucou Charline_

Julia fronça des sourcils. Cette lettre ne lui était pas destinée… mais elle voulut lire quand même.

_Comment vas-tu ? __Désolée de t'écrire après autant de temps mais j'ai un énorme problème. J'ai besoin d'un conseille et je n'ose en parler à personne à __Poudlard__. C'est pour ça que je t'écris à toi puisque tu n'es plus à l'école. Alors s'il te plait, s'il te plait n'en parle à personne. _

Mmmm… ça avait l'air sérieux. Devait-elle vraiment continuer ? OUIIII…

_Tu sais, la semaine dernière, j'ai trouvé un superbe bracelet dans les toilettes des filles. Je suis sure que tu l'adorerais ! C'est un bracelet de __Tuck's__&__Burt's__. La Classe, hein ?!__Et puis, j'ai pensé le donner à __Rusard__ pour les objets perdu mais tu vois, je voulais l'essayer un jour pour voir comment il m'allait…__Et en Sortilège vendredi dernier, je l'ai malencontreusement cassé ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !!! __Alors, bon, __bin__ je l'ai caché dans ma valise.__Là j'ai cru que se serait terminé mais lundi matin, dans l'édition du Radoteur, il y avait une annonce pour « un bracelet __Tuck's__&__Burt's__ »perdu dans les toilettes des filles.__Horreur : il appartenait à Andrea __McHelie__, tu sais, une __Gryffondor__ en 7ème maintenant._

Julia grimaça, compatissant presque pour l'auteur de la lettre. Andrea McHelie était connue pour être une fille assez délurée, lunatique, suceptible et raleuse. Mais elle avait beaucoup d'amis près à tuer sur commande… Ca faisait presque froid dans le dos.

_Et moi, je l'ai son bracelet mais __j'ose__ pas le lui rendre comme ça. Et je l'ai cassé ! Elle me tuerait ! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle me soupçonne à cause de Mimi Geignarde qui m'aurait surprise partir en courant.__Elle va vouloir ma mort !__Comment faire ? J'ai besoin de ton aide Charline.__Genny__Sumset__, la désespérée._

Julia se retourna et vit la dénomée Genny Sumset assise à la table des Poufsouffle, les yeux dans le vide.

- Quelle idiote, commenta Julia à mi-voix.

Quand elle leva les yeux du parchemins, elle se rendit compte que le hibou était toujours là, clignant des yeux patiemment. Il attendait d'amener la réponse ?

- Tu t'es trompé de destinataire, sac de plumes ! lui dit-elle en remettait la lettre dans l'enveloppe et la lui tendant.

Il hulula sèchement en battant des ailes, refusant de prendre la lettre.

-Quoi ? Tu veux que j'y réponde ? Mais je ne suis pas cette « Charline » !

Mais le hibou fit mine de donner quelques coups de becs et Julia recula un peu. Elle se trouva soudainement ridicule à discuter avec un hibou.

-Ok, OK ! abandonna la sorcière en rouvrant la lettre et sortant sa plume pour répondre :

_Tu t'es trompée de destinataire. Du moins, le hibou l'a fait.__Je veux dire que je ne suis pas « Charline » ! Je suis…_

Julia leva la plume subitement. Si elle disait qui elle était, Genny Sumset la harcèlerait pour avoir son silence. Biensure, elle règlerait alors ça par un bon sort menaçant. Mais qui sait, ca pourrait lui apporter des problèmes de révéler son identité.

_Je suis quelqu'un qui saura garder le secret. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en parlerais à personne __!Alors__ ne me cherche pas, pigé ?_

Elle remit la lettre dans l'enveloppe puis lorgna sur Genny qui avait toujours le regard dans le vide.

Elle soupira longuement, hésita quelques secondes et ressortit la lettre

- J'sais pas ce qui me prend mais j'deviens trop gentille, dit-elle avant d'ajouter :

_Mais envoie le bracelet cassé à __Flitwick__ avec une petite note disant que tu l'avais trouvé quelque part comme ça. __Biensure__, tu ne signes pas : un anonyme ne peut pas être réprimandé ! __Flitwick__ pourra le réparer et le rendre à __McHeli__. Tout sera terminé.__Enfin, je dis ça, mais je dis rien… tu n'as pas à suivre mon exemple !__Bin voilà, salut…_

- T'es content ? grogna-t-elle envers le hibou en mettant la lettre dans l'envelloppe.

Il hulula joyeusement et tendit sa patte d'un air satisfait…Puis, il s'envola à tire d'aile vers les hautes fenêtres de Poudlard.

Elle regarda son porridge presque froid et sentit qu'elle n'en voulait plus. Elle voulut partir mais elle entendit une voix demander à quelques personnes à côté d'elle :

- Quelqu'un ne saurait pas où est mon bracelet Tuck's&Burt's ?

McHelie arrivait !

Excédée et ne voulant absolument pas adresser la parole à quelques dans les 10heures qui suivraient, Julia rassembla ses affaires et se prépara à partir quand une main posée sur son épaule l'arrêta aussitôt.

- Eh ! Toi !

Julia se retourna et fit face à Andrea McHelie en personne.

- Si j'étais toi, j'enlèverai vite cette main de mon épaule, histoire de ne pas finir défigurée !

Andria la regarda de ses yeux noirs perçants étincelant de surprise, certainement pas habituée à voir son autorité de préfète en chef dénigrée ouvertement. Personne n'osait jamais la menacer de cette manière. Mais elle enleva tout de même sa main avant de demander :

- Tu ne saurais pas où se trouverait un bracelet Turcks & Burts par hasard?

- Non !

- …Tu en es certaine ? demanda-t-elle sur un air menaçant, comme si elle savait tout.

Julia la toisa du regard.

- Bon, je vais te le dire lentement parce que je ne veux pas avoir à le répéter une troisième fois : NNNON !

Andrea l'examina pendant quelques secondes, sa frange blonde cachant à moitié ses sourcils froncés.

- Mmmm… bien, si tu le dis. Mais si tu le vois quelque part, préviens-moi ! Ok ?

Julia leva un sourcils méprisant.

Elle ne répondit même pas.

Il y avait trop de familiarité là dedans !

Elle attrapa ses affaires et marcha vers les portes de la pièce, ignorant les gens qui murmuraient sur son passage.

Certains, les plus proches de la scène enfait, étaient choqués d'avoir vu Andria se faire descendre de la sorte par quelqu'un. D'autre, comme les Maraudeurs, avaient lut la première page du Radoteur et s'amusaient à le faire voleter devant les yeux de Julia. Elle leur lança un regard haineux et fut surprise alors de voir Lupin leur ordonner d'arrêter ça sur le champ. Eux même surpris, ils s'arrêtèrent. Julia en profita pour quitter la Grande salle, se demandant ce qui se passait dans la tête de Lupin.

Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'était le même hibou de Poudlard revenir par les hautes fenêtres et plonger sur la tête des élèves. Il survola la tête de Genny Sumset mais ne s'arrêta qu'au bras d'une grande blonde de Gryffondore avec une frange lui cachant ses sourcils froncés de satisfaction.Elle lui tira l'enveloppe de la patte et lut la réponse de sa missive.

-Mmm… et bien Medows, ça, c'est du conseille ! fredonna-t-elle entre ses dents avant de déchirer la lettre en morceaux.

Et Andria McHelie remercia le hibou d'une caresse avant qu'il ne s'envole…


	7. L'heure de fourche

**Voilà, pour me faire pardonner le manque de dialogue Remus/Julia du dernier chapitre, voici QUE ça!**

**Ce chapitre est totalement inutile et ne fait aucunement avancer l'histoire.**

**Toute les actions se passent pendant une heure de fourche.**

**Et je me rends compte que j'en fais vraiment bavé à mes deux ptits héros!**

**Merci pour les reviews! ca me fait FRANCHEMENT plaisir!!! Ce sont elles qui m'ont incité à écrire un aussi long chapitre aussi vite!!!**

**Allez, ENJOY!**

**Ps: je voulais vous rappeler, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore compris, que Julia est LUNATIQUE!!! la preuve dans ce chapitre...**

Chapitre 7 : L'heure de fourche

_(suite directe du dernier chapitre)_

_-_J'avais presque oublié que le lundi, c'était le jour de publication du Radoteur ! dit Peter après avoir avalé son verre de jus de citrouille.

_-_Allons voir ce que raconte cette seconde édition annuelle, ajouta Sirius en passant sa main sur le dessous de la table. Ah ! Je l'ai !

Il extirpa doucement le journal en faisant bien attention de ne pas se faire remarquer des professeurs.

_-_En général, cette édition contient un dossier complet sur le nouveau prof de DCFM, se souvint Maggy, qui avait relevé ses boucles blondes dans un très beau chignon négligé.

_-_Intéressant ! commenta James. Il est toujours bon de connaître les points faibles de son ennemi.

_-_Et pourquoi ce pauvre professeur est_-_il déjà aussi mal catalogué ? demanda Remus.

_-_Bah… C'est un prof, répondit James en levant les épaules, comme si c'était une évidence.

_-_McGonagall aussi est un professeur, ça ne t'empêche pas de l'admirer, lui rappela Lily.

_-_Simple solidarité Gryffondorienne ! répondit_-_il pour se défendre. C'est notre directrice tout de m_-_…

_-_J'Y CROIS PAS ! les coupa le cri de Sirius, qui fit sursauter quelques personnes autour d'eux.

Il poussa les bols de céréales, les plateaux de toasts et les verres de jus de citrouille plus loin sur la table. Ensuite, il étala le journal dessus pour que les Maraudeurs, Lily et Maggy puisse voir la première page de l'hebdomadaire.

Tous pouffèrent de rire ! Tous, sauf Remus, qui ne fit qu'écarquiller les yeux.

Il ne lut même pas le titre, ni même l'article. Ce qui le frappa fut la photo.

C'était Medows, le corps maculé de bave de vers_-_à_-_crasse, encerclée par une foule de Poudlard. Elle se tenait face à Dana Sansbury, une Poufsouffle de leur année. Son visage était fier et froid, si froid. Elle voulait rester digne, le menton haut, le dos droit. Mais elle semblait presque ridicule, avec tout ces gens qui la narguaient et ce liquide vert et gluant sur le corps.

_-_Ça, c'est la cerise sur un somptueux gâteau de 7étages recouvert d'une exquise chantilly et d'un coulis de chocolat noir, commenta Sirius les yeux brillants !

Mais une ombre apparut sur la table et une voix féminine fit frémir les deux concernés qu'elle appela, soit :

_-_Evaaans ! Lupiiin !

Lily et Remus s'échangèrent un regard effrayé avant de se retourné sur une blonde à la frange basse et blonde, la bouche dénuée de sourire et aux bras obstinément croisés.

_-_Bonjour, McHelie, dirent_-_ils en cœur.

_-_Certains 2ème années se retrouvent avec des faux horaires, enchaîna_-_t_-_elle sans un « bonjour » de retour.

_-_Nous n'y sommes pou_-_…

_-_Apparemment, continua Andria comme si Lily ne l'avait pas interrompue. Apparemment c'est une simple erreur de la part des professeurs.

Remus se retint de soupirer de soulagement.

_-_Cependant, il va falloir que quelqu'un aille récolter les mauvais horaires, les tries par nombre de cours erronés, les envois aux professeurs concernés pour qu'ils réévaluent le nombre de leurs élèves par classe et qu'ils soient redistribués pour demain matin au plus tard.

_-_Ca fait énormément de travaille ! rétorqua Sirius, tentant de défendre ses deux préfets d'amis d'une telle corvée.

_-_En effet ! lui répondit Andria en le foudroyant du regard. J'ai décidé que cette tâche serait partagée par un préfet de 5ème et un de 6ème année. Et celui d'entre vous deux que j'ai choisi est… ET MERDE !

Remus suivit le regard d'Andria. Il était braqué sur un hibou postal qui atterrissait à côté du bol de Medows.

Andria grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et partit en flèche.

Personne n'osa respirer.

Puis enfin, Lily et Remus expirèrent.

_-_Sauvés !

_-_Eh ! Elle n'a désigné personne ! J'en conclu que tant que l'un d'entre nous n'a pas reçu l'ordre direct d'exécuter ce boulot, aucun de nous n'a à le faire !

_-_Lily ! Serais_-_tu entrain de fuir tes obligations de préfète ? rit Maggy

_-_Ce ne sont plus des obligations mais des supplices, avec McHelie ! répondit Remus

_-_Cette fille fait froid dans le dos ! commenta Peter en mimant sa pensée par des tremblements.

_-_Apparemment, Medows a du recevoir une lettre destinée à la blondinette.

Suite aux mots de James, tous se tournèrent pour observer la Serdaigle. Elle était présentement entrain de… se disputer avec le hiboux ?

_-_Je crois qu'elle a encore de la bave de vers_-_à_-_crasse là dedans ! dit Sirius en se tapotant le crâne.

_-_Bon, mangez les gars, on a une longue journée qui nous attends, les invita Maggy en attrapant un toast.

_-_Bonne idée, il nous faudra de l'énergie pour faire face aux inventions moldues !

_-_T'as un problème avec ton cours d'Etude des Moldus, James ? demanda Lily sur un air qui le défendait de répondre par la positive.

James ne s'y serait même pas risqué, trop heureux que Lily mange avec eux ce matin.

_-_Biensure que non ! J'ai juste eu un léger différent avec le professeur, c'est tout.

_-_Je commence à voir que tu as vraiment un problème avec tous les profs de l'école !

_-_Et oui Remus, c'est difficile d'être à la fois capitaine de Quidditch, superbement intelligent, vachement sympa et terriblement mignon ! Même les profs sont jaloux de toute l'admiration que j'inspire !

Tout le monde rit. Même Lily.

_-_Mais j'avoue que le cours d'Etude des Moldus en 1ère heure, c'est assez lourd !

_-_N'exagère pas, Sirius !

_-_Mais si, c'est drôlement plus fatiguant que votre cours de « divagation ».

_-_DIVINATION ! le corrigèrent Maggy et Lily en même temps

_-_Soit, le cours le plus tordu et inutile de l'école !

_-_Vous n'allez quand même pas vous disputer pour décréter quelle sera la 1ère heure de cours la plus rasoir ?

_-_Tu peux parler, Remus ! Toi t'as une heure de fourche !

_-_Je peux t'assurer que c'est encore plus ennuyant que vos deux cours réunis, d'être seul à rien faire !

_-_Ah bon ? s'enquit Maggy. Tu n'as pas pris Etude des Moldus, toi aussi ?

Remus allait répondre par la négative quand une scène plus loin attira son attention, attirant celle des autres par la même occasion : Andria McHelie venait de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Medows, histoire que cette dernière ne s'enfuit pas. Mais Medows n'avait pas l'air très encline à tant de familiarité. Elle jeta un regard emplit de mépris sur la main de McHelie, comme s'il s'agissait d'un torchon sale, et entre_-_ouvrit les lèvres pour faire glisser quelques mots. Aussitôt, mais lentement, McHelie enleva sa main.

_-_Medows est vraiment dingue ! commenta Peter, surpris autant que les autres de voir McHelie avoir à subir les ordres de quelqu'un de hiérarchiquement inférieur.

_-_Vous avez vu le regard qu'elle a lancé à Andria ? murmura Lily quelques secondes plus tard.

_-_Elle ne doit pas beaucoup tenir à la vie ! pouffa Sirius.

Medows attrapa le reste de ses affaires et se mit à marche vers les portes de la grande salle, suivie de murmures accusateurs et moqueurs.

Remus, lui, revit les yeux de la jeune fille, la veille, quand elle venait de raconter son pire malheur.

Il revit ses larmes couler quand elle évoqua l'état presque végétale de sa mère.

Il revit ses poings se crisper quand elle avait parlé du traitement que Greyback allait faire subir à son frère.

Et il réentendit sa voix trembler quand elle avait avoué l'inavouable.

Cette fille avait souffert beaucoup plus qu'eux. Eux qui la jugeaient, là, pendant qu'elle passait.

Son regard vert était dur et bloqué sur la porte, comme si son plus grand désir était de la franchir.

_-_Regardez ça ! lança James.

Il tapota le Radoteur de sa baguette et le fit rapidement léviter jusqu'à se retrouver devant les yeux de la jeune fille.

Medows s'arrêta net quand l'hebdomadaire lui fit face, dansant dans les airs, comme la narguant.

Sirius et Peter explosèrent de rire. Maggy ne put s'empêcher de pouffer quelques rires dans sa main. Lily, elle, avait la bouche ouverte de stupeur, mais ce fut Remus qui réagit.

Il avait biensure parlé du passage secret qu'il avait trouvé aux Maraudeurs (ceux_-_ci avaient même planifiés une petite expédition dans quelques jours), mais il ne leur avait pas expliqués ce qu'il avait découvert sur Medows. Pas encore ! Oui, il le ferait, mais pas encore. La façon assez peu orthodoxe dont il était au courant le rendait un peu honteux. Il s'était mis un tabou naturel sur le sujet ! Oui, il leur en parlerait, mais pas encore !

Non. Ils ne savaient pas. Eux ne savaient pas ! Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de tels actes !

_-_Arrête !

Remus arracha la baguette des mains de James et la plaqua sur la table. Les feuilles du journal devant le nez de Medows tombèrent au sol la seconde d'après. Les autres autour de Remus le regardèrent les sourcils haut_-_percher.

_-_Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend, Remus ? demanda James.

_-_Rien ! Laissez_-_là, c'est tout !

_-_Dois_-_je te rappeler qu'elle avait carrément tenté de t'humilier, il y a quelques jours ? repris Sirius.

_-_Mais tu crois pas qu'elle a eu sa dose d'humiliation, là maintenant? lui demanda Remus en pointant du doigt la première page d'un Radoteur qu'un petit de 3ème année tenait entre les mains.

Les Maraudeurs et Maggy se lancèrent un petit regard surpris.

_-_Relax, Lup' ! dit James en reprenant sa baguette. C'était juste pour rire !

_-_Et bien figure toi que je n'ai pas trouvé ça drôle du tout !

Cette phrase toucha James d'autant plus qu'elle venait de Lily. La rouquine s'adressa directement à Maggy par la suite :

_-_Tu m'avais dit qu'il avait muri, depuis l'an passé… Tu t'es sérieusement trompée !

Sur ce, Lily se leva, attrapa son sac, et sortit à son tour.

_-_Evans ! Evans ! LILY ! tenta de la rappeler James… en vain

Il laissa lourdement tomber sa tête sur la table.

_-_Eeeeeet Merde !

_-_T'inquiète vieux, tenta de le rassurer Sirius. Elle t'a presque pardonné tes jeux avec Snivellus pendant les BUSE, elle te pardonnera ça !

_-_Bon, je vais déjà réparer quelques fragments des pots cassés, soupira Maggy.

Elle attrapa son sac, repoussa une boucle blonde qui tombait devant ses yeux et leur souhaita un bon cours d'Etude de Moldus avant de se mettre en route vers sa classe de divination, à la poursuite de Lily.

Par la suite, Sirius tenta de détendre l'atmosphère en faisant le bilan de ses futures conquêtes. Peu à peu, ils rirent tout les 4 et Remus ne tint plus compte du geste de James. Au fond, c'était pour lui que le binoclard avait décidé de farcer la Serdaigle.

Une cloche retentit enfin, invitant les derniers retardataires à rejoindre leur classe.

Peter, Sirius et James saluèrent Remus puis se dirigèrent vers leur propre local.

Remus décida tout naturellement d'aller à la bibliothèque. Biensure, il aurait adoré aller en cours d'Etude des Moldus avec eux, mais sa… « situation poilue mensuelle » l'empêchait d'avoir des cours au même rythme que les autres. Il n'avait pas droit à beaucoup d'heure d'option, puisqu'il devait toujours faire ses devoirs à l'avance pour ne pas prendre de retard quand sa « maladie » prenait le dessus et le rendait fatigué de longues journées.

Arrivé dans la bibliothèque, il salua Mrs Pince, qui lui rendit un signe de tête poli.

Il remarqua que, comme d'habitude, la bibliothèque était presque vide.

Il sortit ensuite ses livres de Métamorphose, un parchemin et sa vieille plume brune avant de se mettre au travaille.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il avait déjà terminé son devoir. Il l'avait commencé la veille.

Il soupira.

Et voilà, c'était partit pour une heure d'ennui.

Peu de temps après, un petit « hum_-_hum » derrière lui le réveilla.

Il se retourna et vit un petit de 4ème année parler à Mrs Pince :

_-_Un colis de 150 ouvrages scolaires vous attend devant les grilles de Poudlard, Madame…

_-_QUOI ?! s'emporta_-_t_-_elle d'une voix suraiguë. Ils me font toujours le coup ! Je vais devoir faire léviter une montagne de livres jusqu'à la réserve maintenant ! Ils vont m'entendre !

Elle réfléchit deux secondes et pointa Remus du doigt :

_-_Vous !

_-_Moi ?

_-_Oui ! Vous ! Vous allez vous asseoir à ma place et surveiller ma bibliothèque durant mon absence.

_-_Mais…

_-_Ce ne devrait pas être long ! Enfin, si ! Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser à faire un travaille qui n'est pas le mien ! Alors, NON, je ne serais pas longue !

Remus la trouva légèrement démente.

_-_Allez, jeune homme ! Venez continuer votre travaille ici !

Remus attrapa vite fait ses affaires et les posa sur le bureau de Pince, sous le regard amusé des quelques occupants de la bibliothèque. Tout en enfilant un énorme manteau vert pomme, Pince lui expliqua en quelque mots ce qu'il devait faire si quelqu'un détériorait le matériel ou partait avec un livre sans s'être enregistré ou comment reconnaître les livres qui pouvait être empruntés. Apres quelques autres petits ordres, elle fila hors de la bibliothèque.

Remus lança un regard rieur aux personnes présentes, ils échangèrent un petit rire, et se remirent tous au travaille…

Lui, il attrapa un livre de cours au hasard et feuilleta les pages. Oui, cette heure serait de pur ennui…

………………………………………………………………………………………

_-_'_Mille__-__et__-__un ustensiles pour votre cuisine magique : le Puits_', non ! '_Creusez un puits dans un désert, avec ou sans baguette_', non ! '_Les Êtres comestibles au fond d'un puits_' non, non et non ! s'emporta Julia.

Elle donna un coup de pied rageur dans l'étagère avec tous les livres où serait repris le mot «_puits_».

Elle devait se documenter sur ce précieux objet que les Mangemorts cherchaient tant à acquérir. C'était l'objet de la mission que son Oncle lui avait confiée : trouver le 'Puits du Savoir' que Dumbledore avait dans sa possession.

Elle avait déjà cherché dans des livres sur les divers objets magiques et autres bouquins qui l'inspirait, mais rien. Rien. R_-_i_-_e_-_n !

Comment pouvait_-_elle trouver quelque chose dont elle ne connaissait ni la forme, ni la couleur, et encore moins les fonctions.

Elle soupira et se laissa glisser le long de l'étagère «_Préhistoire de la magie_».

Bon, elle devait réfléchir. Un tel objet, pour être caché par Dumbledore en personne, ne se retrouverait pas bêtement dans un livre rangé entre '_Les puits et ses sources_' et '_Comment construire un puits en 10 leçons_'. Et la réponse lui vint comme dans un flash : Mais oui, LA RESERVE INTERDITE ! Elle savait qu'elle y trouverait un livre sur le sujet. Elle en était certaine !

Elle se leva d'un coup et courut presque jusqu'au bureau de la bibliothécaire…

Ou plutôt DU bibliothécaire !

_-_Lupin ?

Il leva la tête et ouvrit grand les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il avait à se sentir presque… gêné ?

_-_Tiens, tiens, tiens… railla_-_t_-_elle. Bizarre comme nouveau job d'étudiant. Besoin d'argent ? Remarque, une nouvelle robe de sorcier ne te ferait pas de mal !

Lupin ricana un peu, faisant « non » de la tête.

_-_Quand je pense que j'avais presque oublié qu'en fait, t'étais une sacrée peste !

_-_Oh parce que t'en as douté, récemment ?

Il ne répondit pas à la question mais enchaîna :

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux.

_-_Aller à la réserve interdite !

_-_Oh, rien que ça ?

Elle acquiesça

_-_Désolé, mais je n'ai pas été habilité à autoriser une telle requête.

_-_Aller ! Et arrête avec tes grands mots ! J'en ai besoin maintenant ! Pourquoi t'es ici, d'abord ? Tu sècherais pas un peu les cours ?

_-_Non, je me fais un peu d'argent de poche, j'ai du shopping à faire.

_-__Ha… ha… ha_ ! Oh, attends, j'en rajoute un pour faire plus crédible : HA !

_-_Je te retourne la question, maintenant.

_-_Ni les cours de botanique, Etudes de moldus, Divination ou soins aux créatures magiques ne m'intéressait. Et vu que cette première heure de cours n'est consacrée qu'à ceux qui ont choisis l'option…

Lupin acquiesça mais l'envoya presque balader. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

_-_Mais où est Pince ? Si elle était là, elle me passerait la clef pour la réserve !

_-_Tu n'as qu'à l'attendre, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

_-_Allez, tu me le dois bien, Lupin !

_-__Quoi_?

_-_Dois_-_je te rappeler que c'est grâce à toi que je fais la 1ère page du Radoteur ?

_-_J'y crois pas ! T'as vicieusement essayé de m'extirper le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets ! C'était une pure et simple vengeance !

_-_Quoi, il faut _encore_ que je t'extirpe les clefs par la force ?

Lupin sortit sa baguette et la fit tournoyer dans ses doigts.

_-_Cette fois_-_ci, tu n'y arriverais pas, je suis aux aguets !

_-_Ne me tente pas,… murmura Julia.

_-_De toute manière, nous sommes dans une bibliothèque, tu ne peux p_-_…

_-_EXPELIARMUS !

Lupin eu tout juste le temps de se pencher sur le côté de sa chaise pour sentir le frôlement du sortilège lui picoter le bras.

_-_NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ?

_-_Oups, désolée, ça m'a échappé…

Julia se demanda d'où pouvait bien venir cette pure immaturité ? Mais elle s'amusait trop quand quelqu'un se mettait en rogne à cause d'elle.

Lupin lui pointa la baguette dessus.

_-_Range moi cette baguette sur le champs ! la menaça_-_t_-_il

_-_Tu as raison Lupin ! dit elle en se tournant vers le bout de bois qu'elle tenait à la main. Vilaine baguette, vilaine !

_-_Ma parole ! T'es cinglée ou tu t'entraines ?

Julia leva les épaules.

Pendant ce temps, deux des trois étudiants qui lisaient tranquillement leur livre s'étaient enfuit du local. Le dernier, qui ne devait pas en être à plus de sa 2ème année, regardait la scène comme si c'était le moment le plus intéressant de sa courte vie.

_-_Tu la ranges, ta baguette ? demanda Lupin, la sienne toujours braquée sur Julia.

Il devait quand même avoir un peu peur. S'il y a bien une catégorie de personne qu'on ne peut pas contrôler, ce sont les fous. Et de par la façon qu'il avait à la regarder, Julia avait vite deviné qu'il l'avait jugée de ces filles avec une case de moins.

Il s'avança vers elle, la faisant reculer par la même occasion, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent au milieu de la bibliothèque.

_-_Laisse_-_moi avoir la clef !

_-_Mais tu peux pas attendre que Pince revienne ?

_-_J't'ai menti. Jamais elle ne me passerait la clef.

_-_Oh et t'espérais que j'allais te laisser y aller sans prévenir personne ?

_-_J'excelle dans le sort « oubliette » ! Trois seconde après, tu ne te souviendrais de rien !

Le petit dernier se sentit soudainement menacé. Il attrapa ses affaires et déguerpit à son tour.

_-_Tu n'oserais pas… !

_-_Lupin, pour la deuxième fois, ne me tente pas !

_-_Cette fois_-_ci je me tiens pr_-_…

_-_EXPELIARMUS ! EXPELIARMUS ! EXPELIARMUS !

Ça, Lupin ne s'y serait jamais attendu ! 3 Expéliarmus en enfilade. Julia était vraiment fière de cette technique !

Le premier expeliarmus, Lupin l'évita d'un poil. Le deuxième, il lança un 'Protego !' de justesse mais le troisième, il le reçu sur l'épaule.

Le Gryffondore fut projeté sur une table après en avoir renversée une autre auparavant.

Sa baguette, elle, vola sur le côté, quelque part entre les raillons « Animaux Magiques » et « Dynasties Sorcières ».

_-_ACCIO CLEF ! lança_-_t_-_elle rapidement.

Un tiroir caché dans le mur s'ouvrit et une dizaine de clefs atterrirent dans sa main. Tant pis, il y en avait bien une qui correspondrait à la réserve.

_-_Bon, à ton tour Lupin ! Prêt à ne plus avoir aucuns souvenirs ? Tu sais, je fais ça pour toi !

Elle se tourna vers lui :

_-_ OUB_-_…

Elle s'arrêta net. Lupin n'était plus là.

_-_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !

Julia n'eu même pas le temps de réagir : ses bras se collèrent à son tronc et ses jambes se joignirent. Elle sentit même sa langue se contracter, l'empêchant d'avaler sa salive.

Elle vacilla quelques secondes puis tomba sur le ventre. Et oui, même pétrifiée, ça faisait très mal !

Tout ce qu'elle pensa d'abord fut « Comment a_-_t_-_il pu être aussi rapide ? ».

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cette. Fille. Est. Cinglée.

Voilà les mots que Remus se répétait tout en remettant de l'ordre dans la bibliothèque.

_-_Nan mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris, Medows ? Je suis sincèrement curieux !

Elle ne répondit pas, pétrifiée sur le sol. Quand il replaça la dernière chaise, il entreprit de masser quelque peu l'épaule qui avait amortit sa chute sur la table.

Puis enfin , il se tourna vers Medows, le nez écrasé au sol.

Il soupira longuement, leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'asseoir en tailleur à côté d'elle.

Pris de pitié, il la retourna sur le dos. Elle avait ses yeux verts écarquillés de surprise et la bouche légèrement ouverte.

_-_Tu sais, t'es vraiment une fille imprévisible, égoïste et limite insupportable.

Il arracha les clefs qu'elle avait en main, alla les ranger dans le tiroir secret dans le mur d'où elles étaient sorties et revint s'assoir à côté de la carcasse de Medows.

En y repensant, Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_-_Tu voix, j'ai franchement envie de te cacher dans un rayon et te laisser y pourrir lentement, sans que personne ne sache ou tu es. Tu sais, c'était l'un des supplices que les sorciers préféraient infliger à leurs ennemis, au Moyen âge. Oh et je suis certain que tu le ferrais si j'étais à ta place _-_tu es apparemment assez détraquée pour le tenter – mais moi, je vais juste te libérer et te demander d'être un peu moins stupide la prochaine fois. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire, mais ce n'était pas très intelligent, surtout de la part d'une Serdaigle !

Il soupira longuement ! Enfait, c'était chouette de parler à Medows, surtout quand elle ne répondait pas !

_-_Je ne sais pas non plus si tu vis ce genre de péripéties avec d'autres que moi, mais tu es là depuis moins d'une semaine et tu m'as déjà assez essoufflé. Je te propose donc un marché : tu restes loin de moi, je reste loin de toi, on ne s'adresse plus la parole et on vit nos vies le plus éloignés possible. OK ?

Elle ne répondit toujours pas.

_-_Je prends ça pour un _-_…

Lupin s'arrêta sur le champ. Son ouïe lui apprit que des pas approchaient. Petits, rapides et appuyés, c'étaient ceux de Pince.

_-_FINITE INCANTATUM ! lança_-_t_-_il a Medows avant de se précipiter vers le bureau de Pince.

La Serdaigle se rassit en aspirant l'air comme un nageur eu apnée depuis 5minutes qui viendrait de sortir sa tête de l'eau.

Elle prit sa respiration à plusieurs reprises et se leva. Remus, lui, était replongé dans son livre.

_-_LUPIN ! s'énerva Medows en s'approchant de lui à grand pas. Comment as_-_tu osé !

Non mais elle s'entendait ? Qui des deux avait eu le moins de scrupules, d'après elle ? Remus se demanda s'il comprendrait un jour les femmes.

_-_J'ai faillit m'étouffer, le nez dans la poussière. Puis tu me retournes, et j'ai faillit me noyer sous ma propre salive !

Remus ne répondit toujours pas. Pince s'approchait.

_-_Enfin ! Tu vas dire quelque chose ?

_-_Que se passe_-_t_-_il ici ? Vous êtes dans une bibliothèque jeune fille !

Mrs Pince venait d'entrer.

_-_Elle demandait à avoir accès à la Réserve interdite aux élèves, Madame.

Mrs Pince se tourna vers elle.

_-_Avez_-_vous une autorisation d'un professeur quelconque ?

_-_Non, mais…

_-_Une autorisation du Directeur ?

_-_Non !

_-_Alors non, vous ne pouvez y avoir accès !

Remus sourit, attrapa ses affaire et salua Mrs Pince quand celle_-_ci l'arrêta.

_-_J'ai une dernière faveur à vous demander.

Remus ne reviendrais plus jamais dans cette bibliothèque !

_-_Au bout du couloir, il y a une très grande boîte qui contient une commande pour le Professeur Slughorne. Malheureusement, ces produits réagissent à la magie, il ne peut donc être déplacé par la lévitation. Pourriez_-_vous le lui amener, sur le champ ?

_-_Et bien… Oui, je suppose que oui !

_-_Tout les deux ! précisa Pince avec un regard pour Medows !

_-_Je suis assez fort pour le faire seul, Madame, intervint Remus.

_-_Permet_-_moi d'en douter, lui murmura Medows d'une voix moqueuse.

_-_C'est surtout sa taille qui est dérangeante plus que sont poids ! La boîte est au fond du couloir, merci !

Et elle chassa presque les deux élèves de la pièce.

Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole une seule fois avant d'atteindre la dite boite.

Ça ressemblait plus à un coffre, un énorme coffre cubique. Il avait juste une tête de moins que Julia.

Ses poignées invitèrent les deux jeunes à être attrapées et, toujours en silence, ils avancèrent jusqu'à une intersection.

Remus voulait prendre à gauche et Medows à droite !

_-_Mon côté est plus court ! vociféra la brunette

_-_Oui mais ce sera plus simple de descendre jusqu'aux cachots si on prend à gauche ! lui expliqua Remus. C'est moins stupide.

_-_J'en ai marre de t'entendre me prendre pour une idtiote !

_-_Comme tes réactions idiotes dans la bibliothèque ?

_-_On va pas recommencer, hein ! Maintenant, si tu veux quelque chose d'intelligent, tu suis la Serdaigle et on va par la droite !

Et elle tira fort de son côté. Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était butée et agaçante à la fin.

Et, comme il s'y attendait, les escaliers leur donnèrent quelques difficultés. Les disputes éclatèrent et les coups cinglants aussi. Il en oublia les sentiments honteux qu'il avait ressentit pour ses actes envers elle, il y a quelques jours.

Finallement, et après de nombreux coups de gueule, ils arrivèrent aux escaliers menant aux cachots.

_-_Laisse moi passer devant ! commanda_-_t_-_elle en ajoutant le geste à la parole.

_-_Les escaliers sont plus petits ici, la prévint_-_il en amorçant la descente, le paquet les séparant l'un de l'autre.

_-_Je le sss_-_woOAAAAA !

Medows venait de rater une marche, avait lâché la boite et dévala une partie des escaliers sur les fesses avant de se rattraper à la rampe quelques marches plus bas.

Remus se retint de rire et pris même la peine de lui demander comment elle allait !

_-_J'ai atrocement mal aux fesses, si tu veux savoir !

Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et explosa de rire.

_-_Oh c'est bon, t'as fini là, l'abrutit ?

_-_Donne moi en_-_encore quelques…secondes ! hoqueta_-_t_-_il.

_-_Arrête !

Remus n'essaya même pas !

Elle remonta furieusement les quelques marches qu'elle avait dévalées et attrapa la poignée du gros paquet. Ils continuèrent de descendre au rythme des rires du Gryffondor.

Arrivés en bas, elle se mit en rogne en le voyant pouffer

_-_Je rêve ou tu veux vraiment une paire de claques ?

_-_C'est bon Medows, calme toi !

Ils se remirent à marcher vers la classe de Slughorne.

_-_J'en ai marre de porter ce machin, se lamenta_-_t_-_elle. En plus, je suis décoiffée.

_-_Tu ne sais vraiment faire que te plaindre !

_-_C'est ce que je fais le mieux !

Remus soupira.

_-_Je te préfère franchement pétrifiée !

_-_Je te préfère franchement loin de moi !

_-_Tiens, moi aussi, répondit Remus.

_-_Alors laisse moi répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure de vive_-_voix, maintenant que je le peux ! OUI je suis d'accord : on ne s'approche plus pour le restant de nos jours, moi aussi je t'ai assez vue !

_-_Parfait ! approuva Remus.

_-_Et ça commence maintenant ! conclut Julia en lâchant sa poignée d'un coup sec et se retournant vivement sur ses pas.

_-_Eh ! EH ! Medows !

_-_Débrouilles_-_toi pour amener ce colis ! J'en ai assez de te voir, je vais me recoiffer aux toilettes !

Remus n'avait pas franchement envie de la rappeler. Tant mieux si elle partait. Mais quelle poids cette fille !

Et là, la cloche sonna la fin de la première heure. Remus devait se rendre rapidement chez Slughorne.

Il amena son colis tant bien que mal jusqu'au local de potion. Slughorne remercia chaleureusement le Gryffondore, le gratifia de 5points pour l'effort, et l'invita à aller en cours.

Remus se dépêcha de rejoindre sa classe de DCFM. Il fut heureux de constater que tous ne faisaient que s'installer.

_-_Remus ! l'appela James.

_-_Alors, ça a été les études des moldus ? s'enquit Remus, content de croiser des visages amicaux.

_-_On a été encore plus loin dans la mécanique, expliqua James

_-_Lunard, si tu savais comment ils constituaient ces « motos », c'est fantastique ! Je suis fan ! pleura presque Sirius.

_-_Vous ne vous êtes pas autant ennuyés que vous l'aviez prévus, alors ! constata Lily, qui venait de s'assoir à côté de Remus, devant James et Sirius.

_-_Et bien franchement, non ! dut avouer James. Et toi ? demanda_-_t_-_il, heureux de voir que la rouquine lui adressait encore la parole.

_-_Tu vois cette « Adriana Mangriez » de Serdaigle ? Et bien Genny Sumset lui a prédit une année assez miteuse. Au début, tout le monde plaignait Mangriez, jusqu'à ce que ça aille trop loin. Sumset voyait trois têtes lui sortir des yeux et des flammes sortir de ses oreilles. Je crois que je n'ai pas autant ris depuis longtemps !

_-_Je vois que toi non plus tu ne t'es pas ennuyée ! conclut Sirius. Il n'y donc que notre cher petit Remus à avoir passé une heure ennuyeuse à souhait ?

_-_Et bien… J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'ennuyer, non !

Mais avant que Remus aie eu le temps de répondre aux regards interrogateurs de ses amis, le professeur O'Milor fit son entrée et demanda le silence.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se tint droit devant ses élèves. Il recoiffa ses courts cheveux noirs d'une main et finit par caresser sa soigneuse barbe coupée très court. Son ample robe de velours noir virevoltait avec ses lents mouvements.

_-_Tout le monde est arrivé ? Bien, commençons ! Rouvrez vos bouquins à la pa_-_…

Il s'arrêta en pleine phrase quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Et Medows entra, un chignon bien serré sur la tête.

Remus n'avait même pas pensé qu'il serait logique qu'il partage ce même cours !

Elle ne s'excusa pas devant le professeur, ne lui adressa même pas un bonjour, mais sembla rayonner quand elle croisa le regard de Joris Colias. Remus se demanda presque si elle n'allait pas lui courir dans les bras de soulagement.

Elle s'avança vers la place libre à côté de lui quand un « hum_-_hum ! » insatisfait s'éleva de la gorge d'O'Milor.

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui.

_-_Tiens, vous ne me saluez même pas, mademoiselle Medows ?

_-_Ça ne me semblait pas nécessaire, puisque nous nous sommes déjà croisés ce matin.

_-_Je vois qu'un éclaire de politesse ne vous est pas tombé dessus depuis !

_-_Oh excusez moi : ça ne me semblait pas nécessaire, 'Professeur' !

O'Milor sourit.

_-_5 points de moins pour serdaigle !

Quelques Serdaigles dans la classe soupirèrent, mécontents.

_-_Veuillez vous asseoir, maintenant !

Medows allait le faire avec joie à côté de Colias mais O'Milor rajouta :

_-_Chez moi, les retardataires s'assoient devant !

Remus jeta un coup d'œil. Au bureau juste en face du professeur était assis une fille aux cheveux bruns et la peau mate.

_-_C'est Mangriez, murmura Lily

Et apparemment, ça n'enchantait pas Medows de l'avoir comme voisine pour les deux heures qui suivraient. Mais sous le regard insistant du professeur, elle s'exécuta à contre cœur.

_-_À ce que je vois, vous êtes dans la même Maison ! renchérit O'Milor en regardant les écussons des deux jeunes filles. Miss Mangriez, auriez_-_vous donc l'amabilité de mettre Miss Medows en ordre en ce qui concerne mon cours, s'il vous plait ? Puisqu'elle a raté quelques heures…

Il fallut un certain temps et beaucoup d'hésitations mais Mangriez finit par dire oui.

Medows, elle, soupira longuement dés qu'elle assimila la réponse de Mangriez.

_-_Rho non ! J'y crois pas ! dit_-_elle en s'affalant d'autant plus sur sa chaise, le regard au plafond

_-_Vous avez eu une matinée difficile, Miss Medows ?

Elle ricana avant de répondre :

_-_Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point !


End file.
